Tinieblas
by Fesabi
Summary: Naru&Mai Otro caso se hace presente... detras de cada Tiniebla el peligro asecha, ¿se podrá superar?... RESUMEN DENTRO... Capitulo VIII.- ¿Fin del Caso?.
1. Papeles

**Tinieblas.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Otro caso se presenta en Shibuya Psychic Research Center, solo que en este se pondrá a prueba cualquier tipo de sentimiento que nuestros intrigantes puedan tener, detrás de cada tiniebla que aparezca a su alrededor hay un peligro, ¿se podrá superar?._

_Amor, venganza, celos, odio, felicidad, terror, armonía y agonía… son todos elementos que se desatarán en el siguiente caso…_

_El superarlos depende de TODOS…_

**Capitulo I.- Papeles…**

_Shibuya Psychic Research Center_

Suspira con pesar, recordando que es el tercer año que pasa trabajando para ese lugar, se encamina hacia el trabajo con sus diecinueve años cumplidos, va a la universidad en la mañana y en la tarde _Shibuya Psychic Research Center._

Sigue suspirando con pesar al caminar por las calles de Tokio, hace tres años atrás que entro por primera vez al trabajo que tiene con Naru, pero nadie se ha acordado de ello como los dos años pasados, recibe felicitaciones de sus demás compañeros pero de Naru ninguna, hasta Lin que es demasiado reservado le ha dicho un _"felicidades"…_

-¡¡Mai!!.- escucha gritan a cierta persona que corre hacia ella, al darse la vuelta.

- Osamu.- le saluda como suele hacerlo, sonriendo al verlo llegar.

-¿vas hacia las oficinas?.- se lo pregunta.

-si, ¿tu también?.- responde y pregunta, al girarse y comenzar a caminar con él.

-si…- responde pensativo al mirar a Mai de arriba a bajo, cerciorarse que esta con una falda que le llega al muslo y un suéter de tortuga que demuestra sus curvas perfectamente acomodadas.

Y pensar que conoció a Mai hace dos años y medio atrás, ha cambiado mucho esos años, se ha formado como toda una mujer, su cabellera larga llegándole a un poco mas arriba de la cintura, lacia y hermosa para su figura, sus ojos cafés expresivos y brillantes, una lastima que Naru no se diera cuenta de que aquella mujer hermosa esta enamorada de él.

-¿planeas salir a cenar a algún lugar?.- pregunta curioso, sabe desde hace dos años atrás, que esa fecha Mai entro a trabajar con Naru, anteriormente en las dos celebraciones atrás, los demás hacían un pequeño convivió, pero en esta ocasión, tanto como John, Houshou, Ayako y Masako se encuentran trabajando en algunos proyectos de investigación que no requieren del equipo completo, por ello ella, Lin, Naru y él se encuentran en las oficinas, organizando e investigando información de fantasmas.

-no lo creo, creo que volveré temprano a casa.- se lo hace saber con pesar, al seguir caminando, al estar en abril, hace algo de frío y todo por el huracán que se encuentra asechando las costas de China.

-¿no quieres ir al cine?.- se lo pregunta al ver como Mai gira la cabeza sorprendida por s proposición- solo como amigos.- se lo aclara rápidamente, aunque sus intenciones reales sean otras.

-mmmm… bueno, pero yo escojo la película.- se lo hace saber con una risa, al subir las escaleras que les conducen a la oficina.

-que no sea de terror.- bromea al ver como Mai se ríe a un mas.

-¡no es justo Osamu, yo deseo una de terror!.- finge aquella exclamación al después seguir riéndose, al abrir la puerta, solo que no cuenta que con paso enfrente chocara con una persona que la sostendrá entre sus brazos, cortando su risa.

-lo siento.- lo dice al reír un poco, alzando su rostro para ver quien es, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que es…

-llegas tarde.- se lo dice aquel hombre de ojos azules, con una mirada dura.

-lo siento…- susurra al separarse de los brazos de Naru al agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

-hazme un té, Mai.- se lo dice como de costumbre, sin emoción alguna, dando paso a que Mai entre a la oficina- acompáñame Yasuhara-san.- termina de decir al entrar al lugar.

-.-

-Aquí tienes Naru.- lo dice suavemente al dejarle su té en el escritorio- ¿no quieres tu uno Osamu?.- pregunta al ver como le sonríe al decirle no.

-Iré a recoger y acomodar las cosas…- lo anuncia al darse la vuelta con la charola que trae en manos.

-Mai espera.- la llama el propio hombre que le roba sus sueños.

-¿deseas algo mas Naru?.- le lo pregunta al girarse.

-Hay un nuevo caso y en este es necesario que estemos todos.- se lo comienza a informar.

-¿es complicado?.- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Parece que si, se han registrado demasiadas personas desaparecidas, en especial mujeres y parece ser que es cosa de algún espíritu ya que nadie ha encontrado al responsable.- termina informando al tener los papeles en su escritorio.

-Lo que he leído que solo desaparecen las mujeres de las cuales se encuentran casadas.- lo dice el propio Osamu.

-Eso parece, por ello pediré que alguien de ustedes finja estar casado, puede ser Houshou-san y Ayako-san o bien John con Hara-san.- lo comunica al elegir a las posibles parejas.

-¿y que hay de Mai conmigo?.- pregunta aquel hombre de ojos grises.

-¿yo?.- pregunta sorprendida Mai al abrir sus ojos enormemente.

-Podríamos mañana viajar y esperar a los demás aya.- comienza a explicar el propio Osamu, al tratar de no ser notorio su interés por aquel papel.

-no creo que sea correcto eso.- se lo hace saber, sin pensar bien aquello, observando como tanto Mai y Osamu se le quedan viendo curiosos.

-solo le llevo a Mai un años, es normal que algunas parejas se casen con esa diferencia, y bien podríamos decir que apenas acabamos de casarnos.- lo explica aquel hombre al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde la chica.

-yo…yo… yo…- balbucea la propia Mai al sonrojarse por sentir su mano entre las del ojigris.

-¿Qué dices Mai?.- pregunta impaciente el joven al tener una respuesta.

-¿Qué dices tu Naru?.- lo pregunta al ver al hombre sentado en el asiento observándola.

-no puedo interferir en eso.- se lo hace saber algo molesto al levantarse.

-pero Naru…-

-no le veo problema alguno, Naru no se queja… ¿Por qué no aceptas Mai?.- termina preguntando aquel hombre.

-yo… yo…- balbucea al ver como Naru simplemente se da la vuelta y mira hacia la ventana ignorando lo que esta pasando.

_Aunque Naru te hable solamente a ti por tu nombre de pila, no tienes esperanzas… Naru sale conmigo…_

Cierra sus ojos con pesar al recordar las palabras de Masako, es verdad el que Naru la llamara con su nombre de pila desde hace tres año no le da un trato especial en todo ese tiempo, así… ¿Qué caso tiene que se ilusione que Naru se ofrezca a interpretar el papel con ella?.

-si eso es necesario, acepto.- lo concluye al suspirar, Mai.

-¡podremos ver los detalles en el cine esta noche!.- anuncia al comunicar aquello, hacia la persona masculina presente.

-¿cine?.-

-eso veníamos discutiendo hace rato, Mai quiere ver una película de terror y lo la convenzo que no.- explica con una sonrisa al seguir sosteniendo la mano de Mai entre las suyas.

-hay películas buenas de terror.- se justifica al hacer una mueca de inconformidad ante las palabras de su amigo.

-pero también hay buenas de acción.- repela al seguir sonriendo, sabiendo bien que interiormente irá a ver lo que Mai deseara, solo le gusta hacerla enojar un rato, observando lo adorable que se ve al terminar inflamando sus caches como ahora.

-¡Osamu!.- exclama al inflar sus cachetes, aquello siendo presenciado por el jefe de ambos, el cual hace una mueca de disgusto.

-vamos Mai tu sabes que…-

-hasta que te encuentro Osamu.- se escucha la voz de un tercer hombre en la habitación, el cual abre la puerta al estar asomado.

-¿me necesitas?.- pregunta el ojigris.

-hay una llamada.- comunica al entrar a la habitación.

-vaya, creo que iré a ver- exclama al inclinarse a besar la mano de Mai y retirarse del lugar, dejando sonrojada a Mai.

-yo iré a preparar mas té.- lo anuncia Mai, al caminar hacia la salida.

-me llevas uno a mi oficina.- lo dice con una sonrisa.

-claro, Lin.- responde al ponerse de puntitas y besar el cachete de aquel hombre que recibe gustoso, como un gesto de hija a padre.

Cierra la puerta al saber que Mai se ha ido, fijando su vista en donde esta el hombre del cual ha cuidado todos estos años y seguirá haciendo, al igual que lo hara por Mai, tanto ella como Naru han sido los únicos que han traspasado esa barrera que el mismo se encargo de poner, por ello a Mai le sonríe y le permite darle un beso en la mejilla a los demás no, simplemente mantiene sus distancias.

-¿se te perdió algo?.- pregunta al ver a Lin de pie.

-¿Por qué no le dices simplemente lo que sientes?.- pregunta al ir directamente al grano refiriéndose a lo que pasa.

-que te importa.- responde fríamente al seguir contemplando lo que hay afuera de la ventana, personas pasando y los coches transitando.

-¿dejaras que Osamu, Houshou o algún otro te la quite?.- lo dice al saber de los sentimientos de Naru, al conocerlo de tantos años eso le permite el averiguar la verdadera personalidad de aquel hombre.

-que te importa.- vuelve a responder groseramente, molesto que Lin lo aya notado, cuando los demás no lo han hecho.

-yo solo te digo que Mai esta enamorada de ti, pero claro como un tonto la vas a dejar.- se lo informa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos azules de Naru.

-¿enamorada?.- lo dice como eco.

-¿y dices ser inteligente?.- pregunta con burla al sonreír mientras se da la vuelta, al volver al trabajo.

-mañana…-

-lo se, saldremos y Mai fingirá estar casada con Osamu.- lo interrumpida diciendo lo ultimo con pesar.

_¿enamorada?... ¿Mai de él?..._

-.-

-¡no!, ¡no! Y ¡no!.- lo exclama al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se encuentran debajo de sus pechos.

-oh vamos, Mai que te cuesta ver esa película.- la trata de persuadir pero parece ser que Mai se niega a ver una de acción, ocasionando que él sonría.

-mucho, yo no veo ese tipo de películas.- se lo hace saber al inflar sus cachetes en signo de enojo, no planea ceder a ver una película de acción cuando puede ir a ver una de terror.

-bien, bien, tu ganas pero no te enojes.- lo dice al fingir un poco de fastidio lo cual causa la risa de aquella mujer de diecinueve años.

-tonto…- murmura Mai entre risa al tomar su mochila del sillón.

-un tonto que le gusta estar en compañía de una mujer hermosa.- se lo hace saber ocasionando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai y la risa se ha apagado en sus labios, a diferencia de los suyos que demuestran una muy amplia.

-¿ya se van?.- escucha la voz masculina que reconoce de inmediato, lo cual sus ojos marrones lo buscan, encontrándolo a unos metros de ellos, con aquel traje negro y camisa blanca.

-vamos al cine, ¿deseas acompañarnos Naru?.- pregunta aquel hombre de ojos grises, al girarse y encontrarse a su rival en secreto, a pesar de que Naru no sepa de sus sentimientos por Mai, él sabe de los sentimientos que tiene Mai por Naru y aquello lo convierte en su rival.

-Yasuhara-san, necesito que vayas a la joyería a comprar las alanceas de matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso.- se lo hace saber al mientras dentro de su cuerpo se siente un calor en todas sus venas y como su estomago empieza a presentar algo de malestar.

-pero…-

-después de que los tengas, regresa con Lin por que debe de ponerles algo.- se lo hace saber, ignorando cualquier tipo de protesta.

-lo siento Mai, creo que cambiamos de planes.- lo dice con pesar al soltar un suspiro volteando a ver a la mujer de ojos marrones.

-no te preocupes entiendo.- contesta aquella mujer de cabello café largo.

-pero si deseas vamos a la ultima función, terminando de entregar los anillos.- se lo sugiere cosa que Mai sonríe.

-tendrán que dejarlo para otro día ya que mañana partimos temprano.- lo dice el propio Naru sorprendiendo a ambos individuos, Osamu se queda inmóvil en aquel lugar, observando con sus ojos griseasos al jefe, el cual les esta prohibiendo la salida a ambos… ¿que demonios sucede?.

-entonces… nos vemos mañana.- lo dice con pesar la propia chica, despidiéndose de ambos, al darse la vuelta.

-espera Mai.- la llama su jefe deteniendo su salida.

-¿que pasa?.- se lo pregunta al mostrar sus ojos tristes, simplemente fijos en aquel hombre de veinte años.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al ver al hombre que los acompaña, como expresándole que los deje a solas.

-iré por el pedido… jefe.- concluye al salir del lugar, no sin antes despedirse Mai, con un beso en la mejilla, del cual el hombre que no expresa sentimiento alguno no se mueve del lugar.

Espera impaciente lo que Naru debe de decirle, solo que este simplemente la mira fijamente, ocasionando que se sienta incomoda, ante su presencia, sonrojándose un poco al recordar como Naru es muy diferente en sus sueños y en la realidad.

-Si no quieres representar el papel que ha surgido no debes de hacerlo.- comienza a decirlo sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida estupido por no poder simplemente expresar un _"¿quieres ir al cine?"._

-se que es por trabajo Naru, y no me molesta…- comienza a decirlo sonriendo- recuerdo la vez que fingí como pareja del monje-san.- ríe.- y a lo largo de los años he hecho otros papeles.- concluye con una sonrisa

Se queda callado, al tratar de callar sus emociones, el no tener algún impulso que no va con él, Mai desde hace tres años que la conoció ella tenía dieciséis años y ahora diecinueve, se ha trasformado en una hermosa mujer.

-nos vemos mañana, Naru.- se despide al darse la vuelta y comenzar abrir la puerta.

-Mai, ¿no quieres ir al cine?.- lo pregunta rápidamente, viendo como la chica se queda congelada en el lugar.

-yo…yo…yo…- balbucea al no saber que responder.

_¿Naru esta hablando enserio?_

-.-

_Y vaya que si hablaba enserio…_

La prueba esa que _Kazuya Shibuya,_ alias "Naru", como ella misma lo bautizo en el primer caso que ambos compartieron, simplemente por que Shibuya, parece un Narcisista, que en diminutivo es Naru; él esta con ella en esos momentos.

Las imágenes en la pantalla grande se trasmiten a pesar de sus pensamientos están en otro lugar.

_-¿hablas enserio Naru?.- pregunta tímidamente al dejar un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas._

_-¿acaso te da repugnancia mi presencia?.- se lo pregunta fríamente._

_-¡oh no, claro que no!.- exclama nerviosa y sonrojada._

_-entonces, andando.- lo ordena al salir de lugar, siendo seguido por Mai._

-iré por algo de refresco, ¿quieres algo Mai?.- pregunta en susurro cerca del odio de la chica, ocasionando que esta sienta cosquillas recorrer su cuerpo.

-helado…- murmura débilmente al sentir como Naru se levanta del asiento, dejando que en su cuerpo pueda percibir, un ligero temblor con un calor que nace desde la boca de su estomago.

Sigue sonrojada simplemente al saber que se encuentra en una "cita" con Naru, había envidiado tanto a Masako por que ella sale con Naru y él no se niega a esos paseos, solo que ahora el hombre por el cual late su corazón tan deprisa se encuentra en esos momentos en el cine con ella, viendo ambos una película de la cual ella no sabe de que se trata.

Fija su vista en la pantalla, llegándole las imágenes a su mente, una sombra pasa rápidamente en la habitación donde esta situada la escena de la película saltando un poco a su corazón, al asustarse.

Se escucha por toda la sala el grito de una mujer, provocando el grito de los espectadores junto con el suyo, ni siquiera dar tiempo de reaccionar da otra escena donde el espejo se encuentra solo sin ningún reflejo, ocasionando el suspenso de las personas que ven la película.

-Mai…- escucha aquel susurro que la llama, el cual llega asustarla causándole el brincar en su asiento al escapar también de sus labios un pequeño grito.

-Naru…- murmura su nombre con un reproche al verlo sentarse a su lado.

-de Coco.- se lo hace saber al mostrarle el helado con cono que le da.

-mi favorito… ¿Cómo lo sabías?.- primero susurra sorprendida al terminar preguntando, fijando sus ojos en los ojos azules de Naru.

-como te dije en una ocasión Mai, te conozco muy bien.- se lo recuerda al sonreír ocasionando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai sea mucho mas intenso.

_-Primero te sientes deprimida, entonces te sientes enojada, finalmente te calmas, y después te vuelves optimista…- se lo hace saber al darle una mirada indiferente como si eso lo supiera desde hace mucho tiempo_

_-De verdad me conoces muy bien.- lo dice asombrada Mai._

_-Esta escrito por todo tu rostro…- y aquel ultimo comentario la hace sonrojar._

El sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparece al recordar aquella ocasión hace dos años y medio atrás, cuando ambos estaban en el tercer caso, el que ella por sus impulsos orillo a Naru caer en el poso, dejándolos a ambos atrapados.

-gracias.- murmura al bajar la vista al helado que yace en su regazo entre sus manos.

-¿te gusta la película?.- pregunta al fijar su vista azulada en el perfil de su acompañante.

-prefiero los casos.- se lo hace saber al subir sus mirada y sonreír un poco.

-Mañana tendremos uno.- se lo recuerda, al girar su mirada a la pantalla fingiendo interés.

No logra entender que es lo que sucede, la primera vez que sale con Naru en esos tres años y precisamente el día que es el "aniversario" de ello.

Suelta un suspiro con pesar al comenzar a comerse su helado de coco…

_Hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?... en especial a Naru_

-.-

-gracias por acompañarme Naru.- se lo dice suavemente al ambos estar en la entrada del lugar donde vive.

Se mantiene en silencio, sin saber que decir, ha salido con algunas chicas por que ellas se lo pidieron incluso ha salido con Masako, pero al dejarlas en las puertas de sus casas el simplemente dice un adiós y se va, pero con Mai se siente completamente diferente.

-nos vemos mañana, Naru.- se despide al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-Mai…- susurra lo sufriente algo para detener a la joven.

_¡demonios!... ¿ahora que hace?... él y esos malditos impulsos que comienza a tener._

-¿Qué pasa Naru?.- le pregunta al hombre.

-mañana debemos salir temprano.- comienza a decirlo al ver como Mai asiente un si, de que aquello lo sabe muy bien- y como es algo tarde, … ¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte conmigo en el departamento que comparto con Lin?.- termina preguntando maldiciéndose mentalmente al no saber si fue buena idea o no, total ya lo ha dicho.

-¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta demasiado asombrada, sin creer en las palabras de su jefe.

-tienes veinte minutos para hacer la maleta, antes de que Lin se preocupe y decida venir por ambos.- se lo comenta al pasar al departamento de la chica, sin darle tiempo de responde una negativa.

-ahora vuelvo.- anuncia al entrar por un pasillo dejando a Naru en la sala, todavía sintiéndose asombrada por aquella petición, ¿acaso esta viviendo aquello?, ¿no será uno de esos sueños que tiene tan reales?.

Si fuera aquello, que no la despertaran…

-.-

-buenas noches Mai.- saluda sorprendido Lin al ver entrar a Naru con aquella chica, encontrándose en él sentado en el sillón con un solo pantalón cómodo de vestir, ya que su pecho esta descubierto.

-bue-bue-nas… nno-ches… Lin.- murmura sonrojada al ver el estado de aquel hombre.

-ire a vestirme, para no pervertir tu mente.- lo dice en burla al notar como las mejillas de Mai se encuentran rosadas.

-espera aquí Mai, iré a sacar unas cosas de mi habitación.- se lo hace saber al dirigirse por el pasillo.

_iré a sacar unas cosas de mi habitación…_

¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

Toma asiento en el sillón café que hay en la sala, admirando a su alrededor, recordaba que cuando Naru cumplió los dieciocho, sus padres le regalaron un departamento para que el pudiera tener privacidad, pero vivía con Lin, eso quería decir que Lin sigue protegiéndolo.

_-El poder de Naru es comparable…- se lo hace saber al posar sus manos en los hombros de Mai._

_-¿Incomparable?.- pregunta sorprendida._

_-Cuando era niño, a menudo causaba fenómenos poltergeist.- comienza a decirlo- le enseñe los métodos del Kikiou para que pudiera controlar el "ki" que fluía de su cuerpo, dado a que su mente sola no podía hacerlo, pero… el poder que tiene Naru es demasiado grande para que lo posea un ser humano mortal, por lo tanto… siempre que lo usa su cuerpo no lo resiste.- termina aquella explicación al ponerse de pie._

Cierra sus ojos al recordar aquel día que por su culpa Naru acabo en el hospital, aunque Lin trato de decirle que no fue culpa de nadie, todavía se llega a sentir culpable, por ello trataba de no perder la calma en los demás casos, no deseaba arriesgar de nuevo a Naru por sus comentarios hirientes.

-acompáñame Mai.- aquello la saca de sus pensamientos, ocasionado que sus ojos se abran y vea a Naru frente suyo.

-si…- susurra al levantarse.

Camina por el pasillo detrás de Naru, sintiéndose intimidada por él a pesar de que su corazón late rápidamente.

-dormirás aquí, ya que mañana nos vamos temprano.- se lo dice al dejar la maleta de Mai encima de la cama matrimonial, con cobijas azul oscuro.

-gracias… ¿de quien es la habitación?.- pregunta curiosa al ver todo a su alrededor perfectamente acomodado.

-mía.- responde secamente al tratar de no perder el mismo la compostura, tiene desde hace tiempo las ganas de besar a Mai, aquellos labios carnosos que lo llaman.

-¿tuya?...- pregunta sorprendida al ver a Naru- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?.- termina con aquello llena de curiosidad.

- en la sala.- se lo dice al girarse y dejar a Mai en su habitación- buenas noches, Mai.- se despide al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-buenas noches Naru…- murmura débilmente al fijar su vista en la puerta de la habitación.

-.-

-¿para que la trajiste?.- pregunta curioso, mientras sonríe al estar sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¿lo cuestionas?.- pregunta al tomar asiento al estar vestido con su pijama.

-supongo que habrás quitado la fotografía que tienes en tu habitación de ella, ¿no?.- pregunta burlonamente sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Trata de no reír al ver la cara que pone Naru, es como si con ella quisiera matarlo lentamente por su comentario, aunque él no tiene la culpa de que Naru tenga una fotografía de Mai en su habitación, esa misma fotografía que le sacaron a Mai el día de su cumpleaños; ese día lo recuerda perfectamente bien, tanto como Houshou, Ayako, John, Osamu y Masako organizaron una pequeña reunión sorpresa para Mai, en la cual se dedicaron a tomar fotografías, en una Houshou tomo a Naru para llevarlo con Mai, el cual se resistió un momento y comenzó a decir cosas como: _este lugar es de trabajo… yo si trabajo no que otros...,_ total al final le tomaron la foto a ambos, Mai abrazando a Naru y este mirando hacia la cámara con una Mai sonriente y sonrojada; el que se encargara de revelar las fotos fue una ventaja para Naru ya que le saco una fotografía a escondidas sin que nadie se enterara exceptuando él.

-leeré un libro antes de dormir.- lo anuncia al decirle indirectamente que se vaya y lo deje solo.

-te diría, despertare mañana a Mai, pero creo que ese placer lo quieres tu.- vuelve a decírselo burlonamente al levantarse del sillón, dando su ultima marida a aquel hombre.

No llega a decirle nada a Lin ya que este se dirige a su habitación, suspira con pesar al tomar las cobijas que saco de su habitación para que se acomode en la sala, el departamento es algo amplio ya que fue al gusto de sus padres, tiene tres recamaras, una de él, otra de Lin y la tercera como un pequeño gimnasio.

Toma uno de los libros que trajo de su habitación para comenzar a leer, mientras su cuerpo descansa extendido en el sillón suave de la sala, su cabeza en el cojín, dedicándose a concentrarse un poco en a lectura.

El titulo del libro puede verse en la portada de este: _tipos de espectros que existen._

-.-

La puerta de aquella habitación perfectamente acomodada donde yace en la cama matrimonial una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que son tapados por dos parpados.

Con el mismo silencio en el que camina hacia la cama, lo utilizo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, fijando su vista en la mujer que yace en su cama, cómodamente dormida en medio de ella; no puede dormir y el darle demasiadas vueltas al sillón no le ayuda en nada, tomando aquel otro impulso en ir a ver a Mai.

Se sienta a un lado del cuerpo de Mai, escuchando como ella suspira y se mueve un poco, dejando descubierto su hombro el cual esta sujetando un fino tirante rosado.

_¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Mai lo que sientes?..._

¡que importaba!, total Lin no tenía toda la razón del mundo, aunque el le llevara cinco años eso no significaba que era mucho mas maduro que él.

-¿Naru…?.- murmura soñolienta la propia Mai al abrir sus ojos pesadamente.

No hace algún movimiento, se queda observando a Mai.

-no estamos en un caso, Naru…- susurra débilmente al bostezar un poco en señal de que todavía tiene sueño.

-¿caso?...- murmura curioso.

-si, siempre que estamos en un caso me visitas en sueños, ¿no lo te acuerdas?.- se lo explica con aquella voz lenta a causa del sueño, parpadeando sus ojos para no quedarse dormida, aunque en sus labios se asoma una sonrisa.

-entiendo…- susurra al ver a Mai sonreírle un poco, ocasionando que su corazón salte.

-¿sabes?... me gusta cuando me miras.- lo confiesa al murmura soñolienta todo aquello.

Se dedica a escuchar a Mai, sonriendo ante sus palabras de la misma manera que se inclina un poco hacia delante, si Mai creería que era un sueño podría aprovecharse un poco de aquello.

-¿Qué haces Naru?.- pregunta la pelicafe, al no comprender que hace el chico.

-¿Qué desearías que hiciera Mai?.- pregunta roncamente al acercar su rostro al de la chica acostada en la cama.

-besarme…- se lo hace saber débilmente al estar sonrojada.

-será todo un placer…- murmura sonriente al capturar los labios de Mai, escuchando como un suspiro se hace presente en sus labios, primero tensa y después el comenzarse a relajarse, sus labios hacen movimientos lentos y su cuerpo comienza a dejarse llevar al igual que su mente ante el dulce sabor que esto le produce.

Las manos de Mai se colocan en el pecho cubierto por la pijama de Naru, abriendo sus labios para que este penetre con su lengua su boca ocasionando un gemido ronco en su garganta.

Se separa de los labios de Mai, no sin antes chupar suavemente su labio superior, al seguir sintiendo todo aquel cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sonriendo al mirar los ojos de Mai abrirse poco a poco con aquel brillo intenso.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, simplemente mirándose uno al otro, sin querer estropear aquello con palabras.

-duerme…- murmura al inclinarse a besar de nuevo aquellos labios que Mai susurra un si, al dejarse llevar por aquellos labios.

Apenas puede creer que Naru este besándola en ese sueño, el imaginar tantas veces aquello, ahora se convierte en uno de esos sueños que tiene con Naru, sin tan solo fuera real…

-buenas noches Mai…- susurra entre los labios, separándose con dificultad al levantarse de la cama y girar hacia la puerta.

-Naru…- lo detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta al tratar de tener un poco de tranquilidad dentro de su cuerpo.

-duerme conmigo.- lo pide Mai hacia aquel Naru que le sonríe tantas veces.

Se gira al ver a Mai levantada un poco mostrándole aquel camisón rosa que cubre su cuerpo, con aquellos ojos cafés que piden que sea cumplida su petición.

Si se levanta mucho antes de que Mai despierte no tendría que explicar absolutamente nada y Mai crearía que fue un sueño.

Ve como Naru se encamina de vuelta a la cama, metiéndose dentro de las cobijas al extender un brazo e indicarle que se acerque a él, lo cual no desaprovecha, recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Naru al abrazarlo, sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño vuelve a vencerla, sonriendo al saber que por lo menos en sueño tiene un recuerdo hermoso de Naru.

Sus ojos azules comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco dando paso a que Kami los lleve a un mundo de sueños…

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente bostezando y fijar su mirada a lo que abraza, sintiéndose decepcionada que su sueño aya terminado, deja caer su rostro en la almohada que tiene entre sus brazos, hundiéndolo y amortiguando un grito de sus labios.

_¡baka Mai!, ¡baka Mai!... _

Solo a ella se le ocurre tener ese tipo de sueños, el que Naru viene a la habitación y la besa, donde Naru se queda a dormir con ella…

_¡Mai Tonta!, ¡Mai Tonta!..._

Escucha como la puerta se abre de la habitación obligando que alce su rostro, sonrojándose al ver quien es.

-partiremos dentro de una hora.- se lo informa aquel hombre de ojos azules, a la mujer que se encuentra acostada en su cama.

-en un momento bajo.- responde sonrojada al recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando soñó besarlo.

-Lin prepara el desayuno.- lo concluye al cerrar de nuevo la puerta, dejando a Mai dentro, sintiéndose orgulloso por que aquel sonrojo es provocado por él.

Se encamina a desayunar esperando que Mai baje ante su llamado, tendrían que partir al aeropuerto donde tomaran un vuelo hacia Ôita, en el situó donde se encuentra aquel caso que lo tiene algo inquieto, las desapariciones que se presentan en aquel hotel no es normal para cualquier caso paranormal, lo cual le recuerda a cierto caso que hubo en la casona de un ministro, el cual como única solución se quemo aquel lugar.

-espero que no tarde.- escucha que Lin se lo dice.

-se acababa de despertar, así en lo que se alista.- se lo explica al tomar asiento.

-debes tu también que cambiarte.- se lo hace saber al verlo todavía puesto con la pijama, aunque Naru no tenga ni idea que él ya sabe que paso la noche con Mai, sonríe al saber que ese pequeño secreto podrá decirlo cuando le crea que sea conveniente.

-lo se…- susurra al dejar perdida su vista azulada en el desayuno, recordando la noche anterior en la cual Mai estaba entre sus brazos, el despertarse una hora antes de que Mai se levantara fue una ventaja ya que su cuerpo se negaba a separarse de ella; una vez que Mai terminara de usar su habitación se ira a cambiar y preparar lo que necesita para salir de viaje.

_Salir de viaje… un presentimiento no muy bueno hay respecto a ello._

-.-

-¡Mai!, ¡Mai!... ¡Mai!...- se escucha aquel grito masculino al llamarla, gira su cabeza en busca de la persona que la lleva observando a cada una de las personas que hay en el aeropuerto.

-¡Houshou-sama!.- grita Mai al ver quien se acerca hacia donde esta con Naru y Lin.

-¿Cómo es eso que fingirás ser la esposa de Osamu?.- pregunta al estar algo molesto, al traer en su espalda una mochila.

-es parte del caso Houshou-sama.- lo explica al dar un pequeño paso donde puede estar un poco Naru enfrente de ella.

-me voy con John a terminar un caso y cuando regreso la mujer que adoro finge casarse con otro.- se lo hace saber al darle una mirada triste.

-Houshou-sama… por favor…-

-¿por que no finges estar conmigo Mai?.- pregunta al hacer a un lado a Naru el cual se encuentra molesto al ver a que las manos de Mai son tomadas entre las de aquel monje.

-Houshou-sama…-

-suelta las manos de mi esposa, Houshou-sama…- se escucha aquella voz masculina ocasionando que las personas lo miren.

-¿no crees chiquillo que Mai es demasiado para ti?.- se lo pregunta en burla al girarse a enfrentar aquel hombre.

Mai por su parte se sonroja y al mismo tiempo se esconde detrás de Lin al ver como comienzan a discutir dos hombres.

-¿por que no están en Ôita?.- pregunta fríamente Naru al hombre de cabellera amarrilla.

-Houshou-sama se entero de los papeles que van a interpretar Mai y Osamu, por lo cual decidió regresar, trate de persuadirlo de lo contrario pero no pude hacerlo.- se termina disculpando al ver como ambos hombres siguen discutiendo quien es mejor para Mai.

-Naru…- lo murmura Lin, al hacerle entender lo que pasara.

-lo se, será mejor parar esto antes de que perjudique al caso.- se lo dice a Lin al saber que tiene en mente.

-¡yo me quedare con Mai!.- exclama aquel monje.

-¡yo ya tengo todo listo!.- lo contraataca aquel otro hombre.

-cambio de planes.- lo dice Naru al llamar la atención de los cuatro hombres presentes y la de la chica- no planeo tener en este caso alguna discusión, así que interpretare yo el papel que le corresponde a Yasuhara-san.- concluye al ver la cara de asombro de los tres hombre, el sonrojo de la chica y la sonrisa de aquel hombre alto de origen chino.

**Continuaraaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, la verdad yo soy autora de historias que pertenecen al Manga Inuyasha, nunca he probado hacer de otro Manga/Anime, hasta ahora que la historia de Ghost Hunt me capturo en todo su trama y el personaje de Naru… ¡que puedo decirles!, me enamore de ese hombre, al ver que no hay historias en español me anime con ayuda de mi hermanaza a escribir esta historia, no se si es buena, mi especialidad es Inuyasha y Kagome, en el anime de Inuyasha.**

**Espero que la disfruten… como yo lo hice al escribirla…**

**Solo les pido un favor, no soy escritora profesional y para esto no me pagan, así que sus criticas la verdad no me interesan, siento que esto sea duro, pero en este trabajo no me pagan para soportar lo que a mi no me agrada.**

**Como digo en cada una de mis historias, si no les gusta solo cierren la ventana y busquen otra que les agrade…**

**Muchas gracias por leer…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	2. Caso

**Capitulo II.- Caso.**

Todavía se encuentra sonrojada a pesar de que ya han abordado el avión, sentándose ella en medio de Lin y Naru, fijando su mirada en sus manos que se encuentran en su regazo.

No es capaz de entender la actitud de Naru.

_Cambio de planes, no planeo tener en este caso alguna discusión, así que interpretare yo el papel que le corresponde a Yasuhara-san._

Desde que escucho a Naru decir aquello delante de casi "todo" el equipo, se escondió detrás de Lin, sin dirigir la palabra o mirada al hombre que hace tiempo robo su corazón; por su parte Osamu, Houshou-sama y John se encuentran en los asientos de atrás a unas dos filas de separación, parece ser que Lin fue demasiado hábil para haber puesto los asientos de los tres juntos al haber sido los últimos dos a ultima hora.

-abróchate el cinturón Mai.- la saca de sus pensamientos el propio Naru al darle la cinta para que pueda asegurarse en el despegue.

-gracias…- susurra débilmente al no verlo a los ojos, se siente demasiado cohibida para poder disimular lo que en verdad siente por Naru.

Por su parte ve como Naru hace un gesto confuso, mientras el mismo sonríe y se pregunta: _¿hasta cuando Naru dejara de luchar contra sus sentimientos por Mai?_; a veces el mismo Naru lo desespera, a pesar de que lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, todavía no puede creer que es demasiado terco para las cosas, solo espera que por su orgullo y terquedad no pierda a Mai.

Escucha un suspiro profundo salir de los labios de Mai, captando su atención y la de Naru, al seguir sonriendo, sabe muy bien que a Mai no le gusta mucho los despegues y aterrizajes, así que sabe también que es la oportunidad de que Naru la tranquilice si quiere que todos crean que ambos están casados.

-tranquila, verás que pasara pronto.- escucha las palabras de Naru al alzar sus ojos cafés para verlo al mismo tiempo que siente que una de sus manos es tomada entre las de él.

Asiente con la cabeza un si mientras cierra los ojos y deja que las turbulencias muevan un poco el avión al este comenzar a despegar.

Cierra uno de sus puños al ver la escena que se da enfrente de sus ojos, el ver como Mai deja que "ese" le tome la mano… _¡maldito Naru!_; le quito a Mai cuanto estaba teniendo la oportunidad de pasar todo el caso a su lado, tener algún avance que fuera algo mas que amistad, pero ese monje y Naru le estropearon todo… _¡todos sus planes!._

_Aunque… tal vez sus planes no estén del todo estropeados…_

-.-

Ignora por completo la mirada que le da Lin, al fingir interés en el libro que tiene en una de sus manos ya que la otra se encuentra ocupada al igual que su brazo en envolver a Mai, ya que esta se quedo dormida después del despegue entre sus brazos, su cabeza recargada por completo en su pecho y su cuerpo acorrucado al suyo, escuchando la respiración tranquila; lo que verdaderamente necesita es poder concentrarse en el caso que lo tiene algo inquieto, es como uno de esos presentimientos que en una ocasión tuvo cuando… cuando…

_¡demonios!..._

Cierra sus ojos al no querer recordar todo, la razón por la que se encuentra en Japón.

Abre sus ojos al sentir como Mai se mueve solo un poco al suspirar mientras sigue dormida.

-¿te preocupa algo?.- la pregunta de Lin lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-no.- responde secamente, aunque si le preocupa algo pero no sabe que es.

-Mai estará bien cuidada, en los anillos le coloque un rastreador, así que no debes de preocuparte por ella, creo que todos del grupo están complacidos en cuidarla.- concluye con una sonrisa burlona al referirse que en especial "dos" estarán encantados de estar con Mai.

Le lanza una mirada dura a Lin aunque no causa el mismo efecto que con los demás, pero desea estrangularlo por recordarle que Osamu, Houshou están "demasiados" interesados en Mai, para su gusto.

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que había sonriendo tanto, pero los celos evidentes de Naru lo hacen ponerse de esa forma.

_¿y finge no querer a Mai?..._

-.-

-Mai… Mai… despierta…- escucha la voz masculina a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que se remueve en un lugar cómodo.

-Si desea señor Kazuya, puedo darle las llaves de su habitación para que pueda dejar a su esposa.- escucha la voz de un hombre como dice aquello, ocasionando que poco a poco abra sus ojos y lo primero que vea es que se encuentra entre los brazos de Naru y todos están en el hotel, ¿en que momento se bajaron del avión?, ¿en que momento llegaron al hotel?... ¡¿Por qué nadie la despertó?!.

-Naru…- susurra débilmente al alzar su rostro y ver el perfil de aquel hombre de ojos azules.

-Hasta que despiertas Mai…- lo dice al dejarla poco a poco en el piso sin soltarla por si es que se encuentra algo dormida para que sus piernas la sostengan.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?.- pregunta con reproche al recargarse en el cuerpo de Naru sin ser conciente que un par de ojos grises se encuentran observando la escena con rencor.

-te encontrabas demasiado cansada, peque.- concluye con aquel pequeño apodo que ocasiona en la propia Mai un signo de sorpresa y vergüenza, mientras que en Osamu, Houshou y cierta mujer que se incorporo hace una hora atrás Masako, los tres llenos de sorpresa y rencor.

-Los llevaran a sus habitaciones.- anuncia el hombre encargado de la recepción al dejar que los encargados del servicio se encarguen de tomar las maletas.

Camina algo despacio al estar a lado de Naru, sintiendo algo raro en su mano izquierda y en su dedo anular, fijando su miada café en ambos anillos, uno de compromiso, un diamante mediado en el centro con pequeños a su alrededor, algo hermoso y con la alianza de matrimonio simplemente tiene destellos de diamante, sus ojos se deslizan hacia la mano de Naru, cortándose su respiración al ver que este porta el anillo de matrimonio idéntico al suyo pero un poco mas grueso.

-¿sucede algo Mai?.- pregunta al sentirla un poco tensa y todo por que su brazo derecho se encuentra rodeando la cintura de aquella mujer, al ambos estar caminando detrás del botones.

-no nada…- susurra al mentir y seguir con la caminata por los pasillos.

-esta es la habitación que ocuparan las señoritas Hara y Matsuzaki.- lo informa el botones al ver la nota que trae consigo, entregándole unos sobres a ambas, que contienen las llaves de su habitación.

-En las siguientes dos se encontraran el señor Brown, Yasuhara y Takigawa, y como lo pido el señor Koujo su habitación separada y acondicionada para poner las maquinas que necesita.- concluye al darles a cada uno sus sobres- por favor síganme señores Kazuya.-

Escucha como el botones los nombran a ambos causando un nuevo sentimiento desde su espina dorsal hasta su vientre, sin percatarse que se a pegado a un mas a Naru, cosa que este no protesta en absoluto.

-Esta en la suite matrimonial, así que espero que su estancia sea satisfactoria y agradable.- concluye el botones al haberles dado la habitación del fondo y la más grande.

Siente como sus mejillas arden al escuchar la palabra _satisfactoria_ y _agradable_, llegando a su mente el sueño de la noche anterior, cuando el Naru de su seños la beso y se quedo con ella en la cama.

-nos veremos dentro de dos horas en la recamara de Lin.- anuncia el propio Naru hacia su equipo de trabajo, el tiempo suficiente para que tomen una ducha descansen y puedan comer algo.

-Si desean algo solo deben de llamar a la recepción.- informa el botones al dejar las maletas enfrente de la habitación de cada uno.

-gracias…- agradece Mai al sacar la tarjeta del sobre.

-Comenzare armando los equipos.- anuncia Lin a todos al abrir la puerta de su habitación y comenzar a entrar con su maleta y una caja.

-¿no te importa Naru que abra la puerta?.- pregunta al ver los ojos azules oscuros de su… esposo.

-por supuesto que no Mai.- responde fríamente, aunque interiormente se encuentra sonriendo al ver la enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillosos en el rostro de Mai, la cual se gira y abre la puerta, ignorando el brillo en sus ojos.

_Ese Naru no puede quedarse con Mai, no cuando él en verdad la quiere…_

La pareja no se percata de que ciertos ojos grises destellan de coraje.

-.-

-¡esto es hermoso!.- escucha la exclamación de Mai al comenzar a ver en todos los rincones de la enorme habitación, una sala de estar pequeña que se junta con la cama matrimonial que hay hasta el fondo pegada a la pared pero en medio de ella, cubierta por los doseles de la cama y una tela que cae, a un lado el balcón con una vista exquisita y podría decir que la puerta que hay en el lugar es del baño, todo perfecto para un _matrimonio._

Cierra la puerta a su espalda al dejar las maletas a un lado, sonriendo al ver como Mai corre hasta donde se encuentra la cama matrimonial y se avienta para arrugar las sabanas y soltar una risa llena de júbilo.

-esto es hermoso.- escucha el susurro de Mai al ver como esta cierra sus ojos.

-¿tomaras una ducha Mai?.- pregunta con algo de suavidad en su voz, cosa que sorprende a la propia Mai.

-si en un momento, ¿y tu?.- informa y pregunta al bajarse de la cama, sin perderle la vista al hombre que camina hacia ella con las maletas.

-después de ti.- le informa al dejar sus maletas sobre la cama.

-entonces creo que debo de apurarme.- concluye sonrojada al comenzar abrir su maleta, tratando de concentrándose en la tarea que debe de tener y es ducharse.

Toma todo lo necesario para su ducha algo lenta pero rápida compara con las que toma en casa.

-no tardare.- anuncia al entrar a la puerta que corresponde al baño, cosa que cierra a su espalda, observando el gran espacio que hay en el interior, algo que ni ella misma se imaginaria que un hotel pudiera tener, una regadera amplia con barandales a sus costados, una cortina algo transparente y pareciera que el grifo donde sale el agua tiene una extensión ancha para ocupar el espacio de dos personas, sonrojándose ante la imagen que viene a su mente; todo decorado con tonos rojos y blancos.

Deposita su ropa en la tapa de la tasa del baño que se encuentra envuelta por una tela roja y encima un corazón blanco, _¿Dónde había ido a parar?_, todo en ese lugar es para un ambiente tan… _romántico._

Suspira con pesar, al recordar que aquello es toda una _farsa._

Con pesar comienza abrir el la llave de la regadera, dejando que el vapor de ella llene la habitación empañando el cristal que esta situado encima del lavabo.

-.-

Escucha a través de la puerta como la llave de la regadera comienza a correr el agua, suelta un suspiro de pesar, todo eso es algo raro y nuevo para él, observa la cama donde se encuentra la maleta de Mai abierta dejando ver la ropa que trae consigo, algunas las alcanza a distinguir a causa de las costuras, otras simplemente ve el color, siendo cociente que la mayoría, es azul, negro, blanco y rojo, los principales son sus colores favoritos y los demás parecieran que son de Mai, aunque alguno que otros colores de la gama del arco iris aparecen.

Deposita su maleta a un lado de la de Mai y comienza a abrirla, sacando lo necesario para que cuando termine Mai pueda él mismo meterse a dar una ducha, se detiene un poco al contemplar cierto libro que introdujo él en su maleta pensando que podrían necesitar.

_¿Espectro o………?._

Teniendo como portada algo blanco y borroso, cuando lo compro solo se intereso por saber más de los espectros pero pareciera que había otras cosas aun peores que ellos, y como aquel caso no le da un agradable presentimiento como los demás decidió traerlo y terminarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ello.

El brillo de su anillo de matrimonio lo distrae un momento de sus pensamientos, llevándolo a otros mucho más interesantes como su _matrimonio._

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando conoció a Mai en el intitulo donde estudiaba, que bien el director se encargo de llamarlo a él y a Lin, en ese momento ambos siendo los únicos en aquel grupo, al mismo tiempo que llego Mai a formar parte del grupo por su pequeña trampa llegaron: Houshou (ese monje depravado), Ayako (esa sacerdotisa que no ha servido de nada aun), John (el sacerdote, por lo menos ayuda), Masako (médium que le ayuda de mucho, aunque a veces no le gusta la forma en que lo obliga a salir con ella) y por ultimo Osamu (alguien que sirve solo en investigaciones profundas pero que no le agrada en absoluto).

-ya esta el baño, Naru.- escucha la voz de Mai desde la puerta, alzando su vista hacia ella que mantiene sus manos en la toalla blanca al secar su cabello café.

-gracias.- agradece al tomar su ropa y dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Deja pasar a Naru el cual para su parecer se encontraba muy pensativo, de seguro en el caso, pareciera que desde que lo acepto algo anda angustiándolo y no logra saber que _es._

Deposita la toalla húmeda en una de las sillas del lugar, dejándola para que se seque, mientras hurga en su maleta en búsqueda de su secadora, conectándola detrás del buró que hay a un lado de la cama matrimonial y encenderla para empezar a secar su cabello inclinándose hacia delante y dejar que la manta húmeda cuelgue para ser secada de una manera mas rápida.

Hace una mueca al observar sus pies desnudos, meditando si se pone unos calcetines delgados y unos tenis o bien una sandalia sin calcetines.

Apaga la secadora al sentir como su cabello ya se encuentra algo seco y comienza a darle forma, acercándose al espejo que esta situado en el mueble de enfrente a la cama aun lado del baño; se cepilla suavemente al darle forma que le gusto al saber que traerlo suelto es la mejor opción en esos momentos a causa de su vestuario, un pantalón de mezclilla gastado y esa playera blanca algo trasparente solo en el corpiño que delinea su cintura, se entrelaza por la parte de atrás, al dejar una tela blanca algo gruesa caer por encima de sus pechos y hombros a la altura de las tiras que lo sostienen; un regalo de _Ayako _en su cumpleaños.

_-anda Mai, es para que luzcas linda cuando salgas con algún chico.- le había hecho saber con una sonrisa Ayako al ver de que se trataba._

_-pero…-_

_-nada de peros, creo que es necesario para tu vestimenta.- la interrumpe al seguir sonriendo._

Ayako no comprendía que ella solita se vestía y le era difícil poder apretar los lazos de atrás, para que quedara bien la blusa, aprecia el bonito diseño de esta, pero necesitaba ayuda para poder ponérsela bien; tal vez fue un error traerla y ponérsela.

Suspira con pesar al moverse a un lado y ver como los hilos no están bien apretados y el nudo que se hizo se esta deshaciendo, tendrá que _cambiársela._

Camina con pesar hacia su maleta al sujetar todo su cabello en una coleta que bien cae encima de uno de sus pechos.

Empieza a hurgar de nuevo en su maleta para ver que puede ponerse que le quede bien, como la playera que lleva puesta, la había escogido por Naru, para que este la mirara, pero parece ser que ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta una vez que salió del baño, así que… que mas da.

-¿no necesitas ayuda?.- pregunta una voz masculina cerca de su oído que ocasiona que pegue un brinco al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos y un grito se ahoga en su garganta.

Sonríe al ver que asustó a Mai, y pensar que una vez que salió del baño la encontró muy concentrada en buscar algo en su maleta dándole la espalda al observar como los lazos que sujetan su playera andan flojos.

-Naru…- murmura con reproche al sentir como su corazón esta palpitando a gran velocidad.

-puedo ayudarse si lo necesitas.- se ofrece al tomar con sus manos los listones de su camisa y deshacer el nudo aguado.

Contiene la respiración al sentir como Naru comienza a apretar un poco el lazo de su playera y acomodar los lazos en su lugar para amarrarlos de forma suave y fuerte.

-listo.- anuncia a terminar su trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Mai no puede ver y cambiara cuando esta le de la cara.

-v-va-mo-mos a ll-lle-gar-tarde.- balbucea nerviosa sin querer darse la vuelta al saber que su rostro se encuentra sonrojado y su corazón sigue bombardeando sangre como loco.

-yo me encuentro listo, solo falta que te pongas los tenis.- se lo hace saber con un toque burlón y orgulloso al ser consiente que Mai se encuentra así por su culpa.

Escucha a Naru caminar por algún lugar de la habitación separándose de ella, solando un suspiro silencioso al querer tranquilizar su corazón; para comenzar a buscar los calcetines y los tenis, que comienza a ponérselos al sentarse en la horrilla de la cama, sin fijar su vista aun en Naru.

-creo que es hora de irnos, los demás deben de estar esperándonos.- escucha a Naru cerca de la puerta alzando su rostro y fijar su mirada en él.

Camina con pasos algo inseguros hasta llegar donde Naru se encuentra el cual perfectamente como un caballero le abre la puerta y la deja pasar.

Camina en silencio los pocos pasos que hay desde su habitación hasta la de Lin, lo cual Naru se dedica a dar unos golpes fuertes para que la puerta se abra y aparezca Lin.

-Los estábamos esperando.- se los dice al abrirles la puerta y dejarlos entrar, primero ella y seguida por Naru, dentro de la habitación se encuentra todo el equipo mecánico y personal.

-Mai, espero que tu habitación no sea incomoda.- gira su rostro hacia la persona que le da esas palabras encontrándose con unos ojos grises.

-no, claro que no, Osamu.- murmura suavemente al concentrarse en las cajas que contienen las video cámaras.

-ya que todos no encontramos aquí, hay ciertos puntos que deseo aclararles a todos.- se escucha la voz de aquel hombre de ojos azules que llama la atención de todo el personal.

A pesar de que cierta mujer de ojos grises de su misma edad y estatura a diferencia de la ropa que utilizan y el cabello con la blanca piel que ambas portan, se encuentra algo furiosa con Naru, pareciera que en esos momentos Masako no la tolerara en absoluto y aquello se debe a Naru.

-antes que nada, nadie puede andar solo, siempre deben de ser acompañados si se trasportan por algún lugar del hotel, por ello pedí habitaciones que se puedan compartir.- explica un poco el propio Naru.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- pregunta curioso aquel hombre de cabellera amarilla y ojos verdes.

-hay algo que no me agrada de este caso y no quiero exponer a nadie mas de lo necesario.- explica brevemente de nuevo.

-es como aquel…-

-como aquel caso hace dos años.- concluye Ayako pensativa al recordar aquel caso que fue más tenebroso que los demás.

Se pudo descifrar gracias a Mai, pero la pobre quedo muy intranquila a pesar de lo que vio fue un sueño, pero a veces cuando llega a dormir con ella en casos en algunas ocasiones por las noches sigue murmurando _"no… por favor no",_ sabe muy bien que Mai recuerda algo de ese sueño que la perturba demasiado, pero al despertarla simplemente la abraza y trata de tranquilizarse con ella, aunque ella misma trate de saber que es lo que pasa Mai simplemente le contesta _"no es nada Ayako, no te preocupes",_ y le sonríe para mantenerla tranquila.

Algo frío recorre desde la punta de su nuca al término de su columna ocasionado que tiemble un poco.

-¿tienes frío?.- pregunta Osamu que esta a su lado, llamando la atención de dos hombres, uno de ojos azules y otro de cabellera castaña y larga a pesar de ser hombre, solo que la lleva amarrada por detrás.

-no, no es nada.- susurra al no querer que indaguen mas sobre su reacción.

-pero…-

-¿Por qué no comenzamos a instalar las cámaras?.- interrumpe Lin a Osamu, cosa que Mai agradece al sonreírle débilmente, aunque tanto como Lin y Naru se dan cuenta que los ojos marrones de Mai acaban de apagarse ese brillo; cosa que preocupa a ambos.

-es buena idea, creo que entre mas rápido hagamos este trabajo, podremos tener mas casos.- sugiere John al tratar de quitar toda esa tensión en el ambiente.

-ya que este caso es por parejas, yo voy con Mai.- lo anuncia cierto hombre de ojos grises sonriendo a todo lo que puede dar su sonrisa.

-tu no…-

-lo mas conveniente es que Mai se quede en estos momentos con Lin.- interrumpe Naru al dar esa sugerencia _"orden"._

-entonces yo voy con Osamu.- menciona John al querer aligerar las cosas en el equipo y todo por Mai, confiesa internamente que en algún tiempo no lejano el mismo deseaba alguna oportunidad con Mai, pero pareciera que el amor que Mai siente por Naru es demasiado para que él mismo pueda competir contra eso, por ello decidió dar ese amor como platónico e inalcanzable; pero pareciera que tanto Osamu y Houshou no desean darse por vencidos.

-yo voy con Houshou.- se ofrece Ayako al tomar de la mano a este y llevarlo delante de unas cajas de video caseteras.

-entonces yo iré con Masako.- menciona Naru tranquilamente sin ver como esta misma le lanza una mirada triunfadora a Mai, que simplemente se limita a esquivar sus ojos.

_Aunque Naru te hable solamente a ti por tu nombre de pila, no tienes esperanzas… Naru sale conmigo…_

De nuevo las palabras de Masako vuelven a su mente como lo han hecho esos tres años.

-creo que es hora de comenzar.- menciona Lin para que cada uno de los equipos tomen sus respectivos aparatos y salgan de la habitación dejándola a ella sola con él.

-¿en que te ayudo Lin?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al verlo.

-ayúdame a sacar las cámaras restantes que estarán instaladas en algunas habitaciones del hotel incluyendo las nuestras.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa, sin querer indagar por que Mai se encuentra triste, aunque sabe que de alguna parte es lo que sucedió en las parejas que acaba de salir pero la ¿otra?.

-si…-

Comienza hacer lo que Lin ha mencionado colocándolas cada una en la mesa, al igual que los aparatos de radio que son receptores a la frecuencia espiritual.

_-¡no puedo hablar!...- se había dado cuenta al ver entrar ambas personas a su habitación._

_-Masako, Ayako.- trata de llamarla pero los resultados son nulos._

_-¡no se acerquen!...- casi implorado pero aquello parecía que no servia, ya que la sacaron de la cama._

_-¡no!....-_

_-¡no suéltenme!.-_

_-¡suéltenme!.- grita al ver que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas._

_-¡esto tiene que ser un sueño!.- rogado en su mente, que por favor fuera así ya que temblaba de miedo._

_-¡no!...-_

_-¡no quiero entrar en ese cuarto!.- resistiéndose pero pareciera que los dos hombres que la llevan lo la escuchan._

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente al sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, recordando como aquellos dos sujetos le pusieron un Kimono blanco, y atado a esa mesa de metal mientras preparaban un cuchillo y ella gritando por ayuda.

_-¡ayúdenme!.-_

-¿Mai?...¿Mai?.- escucha la voz masculina de Lin llamarla volviéndola a la realidad, enfocando su vista borrosa en él.

-¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta preocupado al llevarla suavemente al borde de la cama.

-si… no te preocupes.- concluye al susurrarlo y regalarle una sonrisa que en esos momentos la finge, sintiendo temblar todavía su cuerpo al recuerdo amargo que la persigue desde hace dos años.

-¿segura que estas bien?.- se lo pregunta al querer confirmarlo.

-si, no preocupes.- lo repite ahora con un poco mas de control sobre su cuerpo.

-Hummm…-

Sabe bien que Mai no le dirá nada de lo que le acaba de pasar, pareciera que lo que vio o _recordó_, no fue algo agradable.

Al termina el ultimo caso que tuvieron de esa gravedad, hace dos años atrás, él mismo se encargo de hablar con Mai al respecto del poder de Naru, cosa que esta comprendió muy bien que debía de ser cuidadosa con Naru ante sus palabras, ya que aunque Mai no se diera cuenta, sus palabras afectaban demasiado a Naru; poco tiempo después el mismo sugirió que Mai podría tener un pequeño sexto sentido, es así como se manejo ya que esta podía por medio de sueños saber algunas cosas importantes de los casos, cosa que él mismo Naru concuerdo con él, aunque ambos no sabían a que grado estaba la habilidad de Mai.

_-¡Ayúdenme!.-_

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo al escuchar el eco de su voz solamente en su mente.

-.-

-la temperatura si es algo baja en algunas de las habitaciones.- lo informa Naru al ver las anotaciones de cada uno, mientras Lin se encuentra verificando por medio del monitor cada una de ellas.

-¿eso es bueno?.- pregunta curioso Osamu, sin apartar la vista de Mai que esta acomodando las dos cámaras que estarán en la habitación que compartirá con Naru, hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar que él debería de estar ocupando ese lugar.

-no, no es bueno.- responde Masako seriamente.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta curioso, sin dejar de mirar a Mai que no se concentra en la platica, preguntándose _¿pasa algo malo?._

-el que un espíritu pueda controlar la temperatura de un lugar como este y mantenerla baja, eso quiere decir que es algo muy malo, nos enfrentamos a algo fuera de lo común, ¿me explico?.- concluye con esa pregunta el propio monje al querer desviar la atención de Osamu de Mai y lo logra.

-¿es como…-

-aquella ocasión…- concluye la voz femenina de Ayako, la cual se encuentra preocupada por Mai, necesitaba hablar con Naru y tal vez, mencionarle que Mai no debe participar en este caso.

-ya es tarde y debemos de reunirnos en el comedor para cenar, vayan a sus habitaciones a instalar el equipo que les corresponde en ella y nos vemos en el comedor.- termina de decir Naru al ver que todos comienzan a tomar lo necesario para instalar en sus habitaciones cámaras, audio y radio.

-recuerden que…-

-lo sabemos Naru, nada de andar solos.- interrumpe Masako fríamente al ver a su jefe.

-oye Naru…- lo llama Ayako.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunta al ver que también Masako se detiene a esperar a su acompañante.

-¿puedo hablar contigo a solas en el comedor?.- pide suavemente sin querer decir nada enfrente de Masako, Lin y por supuesto de Mai.

-claro…- responde algo confundido ante la rara petición.

-gracias…-

-Naru, vayan a instalar las dos cámaras en su habitación.- escucha como Lin le menciona aquello a Naru, mientras ella trata de mantener los recuerdos al margen.

-Si, vamos Mai.- se acerca hacía Mai, donde toma las dos cajas sin dejar que Mai lleve lo pesado, dejándole simplemente las radios y una grabadora.

Hace una mueca al ver como Mai sale delante de Naru, desde que fue la primera junta anda Mai algo… _¿asustada?, ¿deprimida? O ¿aterrada?;_ no puede definir bien que es lo que le pasa a Mai, ella se niega ha hablar de ello, tal vez Ayako sabe algo, por ello pidió hablar con Naru a _"solas"_.

-.-

-¿te sucede algo?.- pregunta preocupado al no ver a la Mai de siempre, riendo, bromeando e imaginando que es lo que puede estar sucediendo en el hotel como suele ser cada uno de los casos.

-no… nada…- susurra débilmente al dedicarse a instalar la grabadora en el muro de a lado de su cama, donde espera dormir, y del otro lado la radio; mientras Naru instala una video cámara que enfoque a la cama y otra hacia la sala del lugar.

-¿no me mientes?.- le vuelve a preguntar pero de otra manera, al caminar hacía donde esta.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo Naru?.- le responde con esa pregunta evitándole dar una respuesta.

-eso mismo quiero saber.- responde al saber que la evasiva es que si le miente.

-simplemente estoy cansada.- murmura al no decirle la verdad de su estado…esta…_aterrada._

-si no quieres ir, podríamos que…-

-¡oh no!...- exclama interrumpiendo sus palabras- mejor vamos a cenar.-

Su mente se encuentra confundida, es como si algo perturbara a Mai y esta se niega a decírselo.

-¿no te importa si me cambio a algo mas cómodo?.- le pregunta al tratar de desviar un poco sus pensamientos y los de Naru.

-no claro que no…- murmura al dejar que Mai vaya por sus cosas y cambiarse.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede?..._

Fija su vista en la ventana que da hacia el jardín, un jardín que es iluminado tenuemente por los rayos de la luna, en las montañas puede ver una espesa capa de nubes bajando poco a poco.

_Neblina…_

-.-

Deposita con sumo cuidado a Mai en la parte izquierda de la cama, es una suerte que se aya cambiado antes de ir a cenar si no tendría serios problemas con la vestimenta anterior, en esa ocasión lleva una camiseta guanga y un pantalón cómodo; la acomoda dentro de las cobijas, lo cual parece ser que Mai agradece con un suspiro y un murmuro que no comprende que ha dicho.

Inclina su rostro para depositar un beso en la frente de Mai, la cual vuelve a suspirar y en esta ocasión si escucha que dice entre sueños y es su propio nombre; baja de la cama, tomando su ropa de dormir para encaminarse hacia el baño.

Abre la puerta demasiado rápido siendo conciente que no duro mucho en cambiarse de ropa por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, se encamina a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación a unos pocos metros donde se encuentra la cama donde descansa Mai, observando curioso que la niebla se esparce por todo el alrededor del lugar, volviendo todo en _tinieblas;_ la habitación es iluminada por las luces de esta que no afectan en nada a Mai a causa de los doseles, se encamina al lado de Mai y desata las cintas que detienen la fina tela trasparente dejando cubierta la cama en el lado de Mai.

Se encamina hacía el lado de su cama, encendiendo la lámpara de mesa que esta en su lado para pagar todo a su alrededor, dejando que las cámaras hagan su labor esa noche, de la misma forma que hizo en el lado de Mai, desata la cortina para que por lo menos dentro de su cama ambos puedan dormir tranquilos.

Se acomoda en el lado que debe de corresponderle y comienza a cerrar los ojos, tapando con las cobijas a Mai y a si mismo, cosa que la cámara que enfoca hacia la cama, no logra ver que Mai se acorruca insistidamente a los brazos de Naru y este la abraza, aspirando el aroma de esta.

-.-

_-¡no puedo hablar!...- se había dado cuenta al ver entrar ambas personas a su habitación._

_-Masako, Ayako.- trata de llamarla pero los resultados son nulos._

_-¡no se acerquen!...- casi implorado pero aquello parecía que no servia, ya que la sacaron de la cama._

_-¡no!....-_

_-¡no suéltenme!.-_

_-¡suéltenme!.- grita al ver que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas._

_-¡esto tiene que ser un sueño!.- rogado en su mente, que por favor fuera así ya que temblaba de miedo._

_-¡no!...-_

-¡NO!...- escucha su propia voz gritar aquello al mismo tiempo que se incorpora en la cama, cerrando sus ojos lo cuales se abrieron de un golpe al mismo tiempo que su garganta soltó ese grito.

El mismo se despierta al sentir lo que estaba entre sus brazos se levanta abruptamente y grita, ve a Mai respirar agitadamente y temblar, incorporándose a su lado.

-¿Mai?... ¿Mai?.- la llama suavemente al ver que esta simplemente asiente dándole entender que lo escucha.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta confundido al atraerla hasta sus brazos, la cual hunde su rostro en el pecho del chico y comienza a sollozar, sintiendo como Mai se aferra a su cuerpo.

Trata de separase un poco de Mai, pero esta se niega a soltarlo aferrandosé a un mas y mover su cabeza en forma de negación.

Suspira con pesar y desesperación por no saber que es lo que sucede y parece que Mai se niega a decirle algo del asunto.

-Mai…- la llama solo que en esos momentos hace fuerza con sus manos para separarla de él.

-¿puedes hablarme?.- pregunta suavemente, al tratar de no perder los estribos.

Ve el rostro de Mai bañado de lágrimas, sus ojos marrones opacos, sin brillo y su cuerpo temblando.

_¿¡que demonios sucede?!._

-¿Qué pasa?.- se lo pregunta al sostener con una de sus manos el mentón de la chica obligándola a contestarle, mientras su otra mano se poca en el cuello de esta.

-tengo… miedo…- susurra débilmente Mai al soltar de una vez por todas lo que le pasa.

-¿Por qué?.- le pregunta curioso, pero preocupado.

-mis sueños…- confiesa en susurro al cerrar sus ojos, tratando de respirar el aroma varonil que desprende Naru cosa que comienza a relajarla.

_Mis sueños…_

¿Cómo puede ayudarla?, se siente inútil al no poder ayudar a Mai, el ver como sufre y no puede hacer nada.

_-se que hago mal al no haberte dicho antes lo que pasa Naru, pero Mai sufre de pesadillas constantemente, bueno lo que nos ha tocado de casos y me aterra que en algún momento pueda sufrir un colapso.- se lo explica preocupada al llamar la atención de Naru a solas._

_-¿que tipo de pesadillas?.- _

_-no lo se, se niega a decírmelo cada vez que le pregunto.- responde sinceramente._

¿Cómo puede ayudarla si no sabe la causa?.

Se dedica a contemplar el rostro de Mai que mantiene ahora sus ojos cerrados, la conoce y sabe que trata de tranquilizarse por sus propios medios, cosa que a él le frustra.

Sus ojos azules descienden hacia ciertos labios que lo llaman, inclinándose hacia adelanta tan solo un poco y disfrutar del aroma dulce que desprende Mai, cerrando sus ojos al ser conciente que con un poco más podrá besarla.

Y eso… _desea…_

Abre sus ojos lentamente al enfocar su vista en el rostro cerca de Naru, sorprendiéndose de lo que esta pasando, _¿será un sueño?,_ respira de nuevo y deja que por ultima vez el aroma de Naru entre por sus fosas nasales, mareándola en absoluto y deseando una cosa… _besarlo._

Siente los labios de Mai sobre los suyos, asombrándose de que Mai lo aya besado a él antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

Posa sus manos en el pecho de Naru, al dejar que este atraiga su boca a la suya, obligándola abrir sus labios y dejar que él mismo los devore, la mano de Naru en su mentón cae hasta su cintura y la de su cuello se mantiene en esa forma, sujetándola por si es que ella llega a separarse de él.

Su cuerpo no responde y su mente la siente tan desconectada de la realidad, es como si todo lo anterior se hubiera esfumado, el calor en su vientre comienza a crecer y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, apenas es conciente que Naru la atrae mas hacia su cuerpo y lentamente la desliza hacia atrás dejándola recostada en la cama, inclinándose él mismo sobre ella.

Su respiración comienza a agitarse, tal vez sea falta de aire pero no desea separarse de esos labios que la mantienen en un ritmo lento y seguro, la lengua de Naru entre sus dientes ocasionando que un suspiro ronco salga se ahogue en su garganta.

Gime al mismo tiempo que siente como la mano de Naru se desliza dentro de su camisa para dormir, sintiendo la piel tibia de este contra su piel que arde.

Antes de que Naru pueda ascender mas, algo en la habitación ocasiona que Naru la cubra por completo como si quisiera proteger su cuerpo con él suyo, como en una ocasión atrás, cuando ella estaba en esa enfermería y el piso se deshizo; solo que esta ocasión es diferente.

-¿estas bien?...- escucha la voz de Naru preocupada y agitada al sentir sus labios caliente cerca de su oreja.

-si…- susurra aturdida sin comprender que sucedió.

Ve como Naru se incorpora pero al mismo tiempo siente como unas piezas algo pequeñas caer encima de ella, enfocando su vista en ello…. Descubriendo que son… _cristales._

-pero… ¿Cómo?...- susurra confundía al tomar un cristal azul que se deposita a su lado.

-el florero de la mesa.- se lo dice al identificar el objeto, siendo conciente que si no hubiera protegido a Mai con su cuerpo en esos momentos ella tendría lesiones en su rostro, solo que no se explica… ¿_que paso?_

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!.....**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Qué puedo decirles chicas?, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retrazo de CASI un año… no tengo palabras para disculparme, aquí vengo y continuo la historia, y espero que la disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por esperarme tanto tiempo xD!!….**

**Nos vemos en esta semana, seguiré trabajando con el otro capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo…**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi**


	3. Palabras

**Capitulo III.- Palabras…**

-Naru….- murmura débilmente que a pesar de encontrarse sonrojada se encuentra preocupada por lo que sucedió.

-tenemos que ir con Lin.- se lo hace saber al levantarse de la cama y ver la cámara de video, esta seguro que ella logro captar las cosas.

Simplemente asiente al ver como Naru ya se encuentra de pie, mientras ella trata de depositar sus pies en el suelo solo que antes que toquen por completo se da cuenta que hay cristales y sus pies desnudos… _¡vaya!... _las pantuflas las dejo en el baño y no se preocupo por ir por ellas antes de ir a la cama, si se levanta puede cortarse, pero… ¿Qué puede hacer?.

Escucha el suspira de un pesar mientras unos fuertes brazos la levantan de la cama.

-creo que es mejor que nos apuremos.- menciona Naru al caminar con Mai entre sus brazos, mientras esta no articula alguna palabra, quedándose sonrojada.

Esconde su rostro en el cuello de Naru aspirando el aroma a bosque húmedo que desprende este, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que ese aroma en particular la relaje por completo, queriendo soñar con un mundo solo de Naru y suyo.

-pensaba ir a su habitación, pero temía que si me muevo ocurrirá algo a los equipos.- escucha la voz de Lin a lo lejos, como si estuviera en otro plano.

-¿sabes que sucedió?.- pregunta directamente Naru, que a juzgar por su tono de voz puede adivinar que se encuentra serio y algo furioso.

-no en concreto pero podemos revisar los videos y las grabaciones.- sugiere a Naru, al hacerlo pasar a la habitación con una Mai en brazos- déjala en la cama, mientras nosotros trabajamos.- lo concluye al ver como Naru simplemente hace lo que le pidió.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?.- pregunta al tapar a Mai con una de las cobijas que tiene Lin en la cama.

-estoy revisando el video y parece ser que se localizo una frecuencia demasiado fuerte, como si el radar magnético se alterara demasiado y no pudiera calcular la frecuencia, eso se dio al haber lanzado sobre ustedes el florero.- concluye al explicarle brevemente lo sucedido.

-veamos el video.- le menciona a Lin serio y decidido al posarse atrás de él que presiona un botón y aparece la imagen de ambos en el monitor, una Mai abrazándolo y el correspondiéndolo, al igual que ambos estar besándose, cosa que puede ver como Lin lo mira de reojo, sin el mismo querer explicarle nada, si hubiera dejado que el beso que Mai le dio lo llevara hasta perder sus sentidos, esta seguro que el florero hubiera herido a Mai.

-¿se pueden revisar la grabación?.- pregunta al aclarar la garganta para sacar a Lin de ver la pantalla de nuevo.

-si, solamente necesito estudiarla con los audífonos.- se lo hace saber, sonriendo interiormente al ver como Naru corresponde ese beso y pensar que estaba preocupado por que Mai pudiera irse a consolar a los brazos de Osamu.

-creo que yo regresare la habitación a ver si puedo ver algo fuera de lo común.- menciona el mismo Naru.

-¿y Mai?.- pregunta curioso al no querer sonreír y ver como este se detiene enfrente de la puerta.

-¿puedes cuidar de ella?.- le pregunta, al no querer dejarla sola, pero necesita también separarse de ella unos momentos, por lo menos los suficientes minutos para que él mismo pueda controlar sus sentimientos hacia esa chiquilla.

-estaré concentrado en ver que pasa con el audio, ¿me crees capaz de cuidarla?.- concluye con esa pregunta al hacerle resultar lo obvio.

-hay que investigar la habitación.- insiste al saber que eso es esencial y también el tiempo que necesita lejos de Mai.

-entonces ve y yo iré a dejar a Mai con Osamu, creo que hará cargo muy bien de Mai.- se lo hace saber al dejar ver esa sonrisa.

-¿te gusta hacerme rabiar verdad?.-

-si, así que hazte cargo de tu _esposa_.- concluye sonriente al ponerse los audífonos e ignorar la cara de enojo de Naru.

Se encamina de regreso donde se encuentra Mai que duerme placidamente, como si en esos momentos ninguna pesadilla pasara por sus sueños.

-¿podrás despertarme si encentras algo importante?.- pregunta a Lin el cual asiente un si para después concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras el mismo se acomoda a un lado de Mai en aquella cama demasiado pequeña para dos personas, pero justo para que él mismo pueda tener a Mai entre sus brazos, la cual se limita a abrazar a Naru.

-.-

Se encuentra demasiado cómoda y el querer no despertarse se atribuye a ello, simplemente se limita a abrazar a un mas lo que sus brazos tienen rodeado para aspirar el aroma que adora, bosque húmedo.

Escucha el golpeteó de las teclas lo cual ocasiona que abra los ojos a pesar de sus deseos, enfocando su mirada marrona en el techo de la habitación blanca.

Confundida por que recuerda que la habitación que comparte con Naru tiene dosel y este no se ve por ningún lado, recordando que sucedió.

Llegándole a la memoria: _pesadilla, beso y cristales._

Se incorpora al desprenderse del calor masculino que la rodeaba, simplemente se quedan un brazo entorno a su cintura.

-Veo que has despertado.- escucha la voz de Lin desde donde se encuentra todo el equipo de investigación.

-¿Qué paso?.- murmura azorrada por ver que Naru esta a su lado y Lin no deja de verlos.

-parece ser que hubo actividad paranormal en su habitación y una consecuencia, por ello Naru te trajo aquí.- se lo explica con una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Mai comienza a sonrojarse.

-oh…- es lo único que sale de sus labios al tratar de recordar algo, pero recuerda haberse dormida en los brazos de Naru y lo demás es tan confuso.

-Mai por que no despiertas a Naru y ambos regresan a su habitación para cambiarse y alcanzarnos a todos a desayunar.- seguiré Lin al girarse y continuar trabajando.

Voltea a ver el rostro de Naru, pacíficamente dormido, mordiéndose ella el labio inferior al tratar de contener las ganas de despertarlo y besar sus labios, al tener el recuerdo de su sabor.

-Naru… Naru…. Naru….- una melodiosa voz comienza a llamarlo, llevándolo de vuelta a su conciente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules pare enfocarlos en un rostro femenino sonrojado y unos dientes presionando el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?.- murmura roncamente al entonar sus primeras cuerdas vocales del día.

-tenemos que regresar… a la habitación.- susurra débilmente al no saber que hacer, ¡y lo peor es que Lin no deja de verlos!.

-¿encontraste algo?.- pregunta seriamente al incorporarse en la cama, a un lado de Mai.

-nada por el momento.- miente al tensar sus labios e indicarle a Naru que si ha encontrado algo muy importante pero que Mai no debe de saber.

-entonces iremos a cambiarnos y nos encontramos en el comedor.- concluye al levantarse y comprender lo que Lin quiso darle a entender.

-vamos Mai.- lo dice al mismo tiempo que se inclina a tomar a Mai entre sus brazos cosa que esta protesta con un gemido- no traes zapatos así que lo mejor es que te lleve.- concluye al explicarle por que hace eso.

Al escuchar la explicación tonta de Naru, simplemente se limita a negar su cabeza, que con ello Naru acaba de romper un poco de las ilusiones de Naru al respecto con ella… _tonto Naru._

-.-

Entra los bocados de su comida lentamente a su boca al querer solamente concentrarse en desayunar su plato e ignorar las miradas que no dejan de verla y en especial de una que la ignora completamente y es la más impórtate para ella.

Desde que ese día se despertó con Naru en la habitación de Lin, este no hace que mantener las distancias entre ambos, al llegar a la habitación Naru la dejo en los sillones y se limito a barrer en silencio los vidrios para que ella pudiera pasar a cambiarse, lo cual se limito a decir un _"ya esta", _después de ello, salieron hacia el comedor y simplemente se sentó ignorándola por completo, haciendo feliz a una Masako pero a ella causándole dolor su rechazo.

Necesito que en cada habitación que instaron equipo vayan a revisarlo y también que las parejas que se encentran registradas en el hotel pasen a ver si se encuentran bien.- anuncia el propio Naru al levantarse del lugar seguido por Lin.

-Mai, ¿vamos juntos?.- pregunta aquel hombre de ojos grises.

-yo…-

-es mejor que vayas con Yasuhara-san.- la interrumpe al ver como su rival sonríe sin esconder la alegría que siente al tener a Mai con él y el mismo llenándose interiormente de celos al no poder hacer nada al respecto en esos momentos al saber que es mas importante que Lin le muestre a él solo lo que descubrió.

Ve asentir a Mai sin mirarlo a los ojos cosa que en esos momentos siente un dolor en su corazón, al contener el impulso de levantarla de la silla, tomar entre sus manos su rostro y besarla; pero no puede hacer eso, no en esos momentos.

-recuerden no estar solos.- concluye al salir de la habitación con un Lin a su lado el cual simplemente se limita a verlo y dejar en claro un insulto en su rostro _idiota._

_Y vaya que si lo es…_

-.-

Se despide de John con una sonrisa el cual es el ultimo en irse con Houshou-sama, antes Masako con Ayako, quedando solo ella y Osamu.

-¿podemos ver dos habitaciones y platicar?.- sugiere sonriente al ver que Mai en esos momentos es solo suya y se ve tan bonita con ese suéter café y los pantalones de mezclilla que delinean su figura.

-si esta bien…- susurra al levantarse del lugar y tomar la mano que Osamu le ofrece.

Ese es el día esperado para conquistar a Mai…

-.-

Suelta una pequeña risa al encontrarse acorrucada en el sillón suave de la recama que comparte con Naru pero en esos momentos se encuentra con Osamu que le cuenta anécdotas que el mismo paso en la universidad.

-un día de estos te presentare al hombre que le hizo una broma sin querer al profesor.- concluye riendo al estar sentado a un lado de Mai, que parece ser que se encuentra cansada, después de todo la mitad del día se la pasaron revisando las maquinas, llevaron el reporte a Lin y Naru y este ni siquiera se digno en ver a Mai, lo cual para el esta eso perfecto pero a Mai le esta afecta por ello decidieron irse a platicar un rato y el tratar de distraerla.

-me gustaría…- susurra al no querer quedarse dormida, pero algo en el ambiente la relaja demasiado que le es inútil no resistirse a dormir.

-¿quieres que te tape Mai?.- le pregunta al ver como esta cada vez le cuenta mas quedarse despierta, simplemente la ve asentir para ir a la cama y tomar la colcha roja y llevarla al sillón.

-gracias Osamu…- murmura débilmente al sentir que es tapada.

-no hay de que _mi Mai…-_ lo ultimo no logra comprenderlo al perderse en un mar de sueños.

Observa a Mai dormir tranquilamente memorizando cada detalle de aquel rostro hermoso, como se mantiene tranquila y sin moverse del lugar donde se encuentra, sintiéndose hipnotizado por esos labios carmines que no paran de llamarlo, nunca antes ha besado a Mai, pero lo desea desde hace tanto tiempo, que tal vez esa sea su oportunidad.

se inca a un lado de donde se encuentra el rostro de Mai, inclinando también el suyo para rozar suavemente sus labios con los de Mai, sintiendo la textura suave y deliciosa que desprende está, abre sus labios un poco al tomar los de Mai, besándolos suavemente cerrando sus ojos al dejarse llevar por la suavidad de estos y el dulce sabor que desprender, deslizando uno de sus manos el cuello de esta, y que bien siente como se enta y después responde el beso poco a poco, sintiéndose él mismo en la gloria olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Esta apunto de abrir los labios de Mai para profundizar el beso pero algo lo separa abruptamente lanzándolo contra la pared, gimiendo de dolor.

-Osamu, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Mai preocupada al levantarse rápidamente e ir con el, pero antes de que pueda tocarlo algo que ni ella misma puede explicar la detiene y la lanza hacia la pared continua, subiéndola por el muro y dejándola a la mitad de este, al mismo tiempo que siente como algo preciosa su garganta al comenzarla a dejar sin aire.

-…Nau... Maku...- murmura débilmente al tratar de pelear con algo que no puede ver.

-¡Mai!...- escucha el grito de Osamu pero como este al tratar de acercarse es lanzado por algo hacia el mueble que esta junto a la cama, perdiendo el conocimiento.

_Oh Kami… ayúdame…_

-…San…Mando...- trata de concluir lo que una vez el monje Houshou le enseño pero el aire le hace falta, y le es inevitable no luchar más.

-¡MAI!....- apenas puede escuchar la voz masculina la cual a pesar de los segundos que se dio esta cae ella misma al piso y respira lentamente como si todo lo anterior hubiera pasado.

-¿te encuentras bien?.- enfoca su vista a Naru que se encuentra arrodillado delante de ella, demasiado preocupado.

Primero asiente y después niega al querer llenar sus pulmones del todo el aire que sea posible.

Naru la toma entre sus brazos para ir a sentarse en el sillón de junto al darle un masaje con una de sus manos en la espalda y tratar de calmarla, estuvo algo cerca de perderla, si en esos momentos no estuviera viendo la pantalla junto con Lin, ambos no se percatarían de nada y hubiera llegado tarde.

Esperaba que Lin hubiera captado algo más de lo que tenían en la computadora, por lo menos el conjuro que lanzo para liberar a Mai hubiera servido de algo.

Sus ojos azules se deslizan a ver a la habitación encontrándose a un Osamu inconciente a los pies de la cama, iría a verlo pero en esos momentos Mai necesita de toda su atención, aunque no le interesa atenderlo tan rápidamente, no puede perdonarle el haber besado a Mai de esa forma.

Siente los brazos de Mai enredarse en su cuello mientras esta esconde su rostro en su hombre al comenzar a sollozar, pareciera que después de recuperar la respiración se encuentra llorando por lo sucedido.

Sabe que es tonto llorar en esos momentos después de todo lo que ha vivido en el trascurso de los años pero no puede evitarlo y mucho menos saber que en esos momentos pudo haber muerto sin hacer nada, y gracias a Naru que se encuentra viva.

-Tranquila Mia… tranquila…- escucha como Naru le susurra suavemente al darle palmadas en su espalda.

-hay Naru…- solloza sin querer soltarlo.

-¿quieres que vayamos por algo de tomar para que te tranquilices?.- pregunta al querer ver el rostro de Naru pero esta se niega a moverse tan solo un poco.

-no… solo abrázame…- susurra al seguir llorando, solo que en esos momento se encuentra con hipo y controlando un poco el llanto y el mismo susto.

Aprieta fuertemente a Mai hacia su cuerpo, pareciera que a esta no le importara quedarse de ella forma con él y a él tampoco le importa y ganas de separarse de Mai sinceramente no tiene y mucho menos de ayudar aquel inútil de Osamu.

Pero debía de ir con Lin para ver que fue lo que sucedió, el único problema es que no puede dejar a Osamu y mucho menos a Mai solos.

-¿crees que puedas ayudarme a levantar al inútil de Yasuhara-san?.- pregunta suavemente al sonreír al saber que Mai acaba de soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿me dejaras sola?.- murmura al por fin alzar su rostro bañado de lagrimas y ver los ojos azules de Naru.

-no, simplemente vamos a levantar a Yasuhara-san y nos dirigimos con Lin.- se lo informa al ver como esta siente y se levanta de sus brazos, pero sin soltar su mano a temor de separarse de él.

Camina a un lado de Nau y observa como este mueve un poco el pie de Osamu con el suyo al llamarlo y como este gime en protesta al llevarse una mano a la cabeza en signo que si sufrió un golpe.

-¿Mai?...- murmura al buscarla y alzar su rostro y encontrarla sana y salva a lado de Naru.

-gracias a Kami que estas bien.- se lo hace saber al levantarse y observarla.

-gracias a Naru…- murmura débilmente al alzar la vista hacia su salvador.

-¿Naru?.- pregunta confundido, lo ultimo que recuerda es haberse acercado a Mai para socorrerla pero fue lanzado por algo y perdió el conocimiento.

-el me ayudo…- le informa al ver como este desliza su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

-cosa que tu no pudiste hacer.- reprocha Naru fríamente, al girarse y caminar hacia la salida, con Mai a su lado.

_Maldito Naru…_

-vamos Osamu, tenemos que ir con Lin para saber que sucedió.- escucha la voz de Mai llamarlo cosa que despierta de sus pensamientos de querer matar aquel hombre llamado Naru o bautizado le da igual.

-.-

Observa con recelo a Mai en brazos de Naru mientras este a una distancia prudente del monitor observa las escenas mientras que da masaje suave en la espalda de Mai, intenta recordar que fue lo que paso exactamente para que todo eso se suscitara, primero besa a Mai y a los posos segundos se encuentra estampado contra la pared y Mai que trata de ayudarlo es atacada y el por salvarla lo dejan inconciente.

_¿Qué demonios sucedió?._

Los demás se encuentran indagando las demás maquinas y que Naru los mando a ello, advirtiéndoles que desea algo detallado, el monje quería quedarse con Mai y el también Por supuesto pero parece ser que Naru no ha dejado a Mai sola ni un momento a tal grado de tenerla con el a pesar de estar analizando cosas en la pantalla.

Masako simplemente se fue molesta con Ayako que no hacia otra cosa que acompañarla por ordenes de Naru al no estar separados y el deseo quedarse ahí a ver si tendría alguna oportunidad con Mai pero parece ser que no.

_Maldito Naru…_

-¿Por qué no la dejas dormir en la cama?.- se lo pregunta lleno de celos a Naru el cual simplemente se limita a mirarlo.

-¿te molesta?.- responde con esa pregunta al sonreír de forma de victoria.

-¿y si te digo que si?.- responde con esa pregunta, muy molesto.

-entonces te diré: lastima.- concluye con una sonrisa al sentí como Mai se ha dormido hace tiempo entre sus brazos.

_¿y dice Naru que no esta celoso?._

Y eso que esta haciendo, ¿Qué es?... mejor el mismo se limita a verificar el audio de la habitación cosa que algo lo paraliza.

-¡se pueden callar!.- los interrumpe al regresar la grabación y subir el volumen al mismo tiempo que modifica unos ajustes en la computadora para tener mejor sonido.

La pelea verbal de Naru y Osamu se detiene al escuchar la protesta de Lin el cual se concentra demasiado en su trabajo.

-¡oh Kami!… Naru escucha esto.- menciona Lin al pasarle unos audífonos a Naru, el cual se lo coloca, para escuchar.

_...¡ELLA ES MIA!..._

Escucha la voz grave y clara, al momento en que la pantalla muestra como Osamu es lanzado hacia la pared, separándose de Mai.

_...¡ERES MIA!... ¡ERES MIA!... ¡MIA!..._

De nuevo se escucha esa voz pero aun mas grave como si estuviera furiosa al mismo tiempo que la pantalla muestra como Mai es lanzada a la pared y en esos momentos ser atacada.

_¡SI NO ERES MIA!, ¡NO SERAS DE NADIE!..._

Sus ojos se deslizan fuera de la pantalla al momento en que Mai pierde fuerzas esa voz hace presentes las palabras, sus ojos se posan en el rostro dormido de Mai, que se encuentra protegida entre sus brazos.

_¿Qué significa eso?._

-Naru…- escucha el balbucea de Lin, al alzar su rostro y por segunda vez en su vida siente… _miedo…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!....**

**¡Konichiwa!... se que me he tardado mucho, pero he estado tan ocupada que apenas puedo con la escuela, sin contar que la semana pasada no fue mi semana T-----T…. lo mejor de todo es que se acercan las vacaciones Santas y de Pascua, que el motivo es indiferente a cada país, pero en si son VACACIONES, así que podré publicar rápido ^O^ y tener descanso por fin!!...**

**Bueno chicas espero sus mensajes y yo también espero no tardarme…**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Pistas

**Capitulo IV.- Pistas.**

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Osamu al sentir a ambos hombres tensos.

-¿se puede reunir mas información?.- pregunta suavemente Naru al apretar a un mas a Mai hacia él.

-estaré atento.- responde serio Lin al concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo casi de forma desesperada.

-Yasuhara-san, necesito que entres a los archivos históricos del lugar y reúnas toda la información posible de este lugar.- le hace saber, sin querer soltar a Mai.

-si…- responde confundido, para abrir la computadora y comenzar hacer el trabajo que Naru le pido.

_¿Qué esta pasando?._

No comprende que sucede, pero tal vez con lo que le pidió Naru pueda saber que pasa.

-.-

-¿enserio que te encuentras bien?.- escucha la voz de Naru detrás de la puerta mientras se encuentra tomando una ducha.

-si Naru.- repite por cuarto o quinta vez, la verdad no lo recuerda.

-cualquier cosa, gritas.- se lo vuelve a decir, lo cual lo mantiene demasiado nervioso, lo que quedo del día se encontró pegado a Mai, pero esta insistió en darse una ducha y definitivamente en ese lugar no puede acompañarla.

-¿enserio no quieres entrar?.- pregunta a ofréceselo de nuevo, sabiendo bien que la cortina puede separarlo y no debe de estar tan nervioso.

-no, te espero afuera, pero no tardes.- contesta aunque interiormente hubiera aceptado gustoso.

_¡demonios Naru!... ¿Qué sucede contigo?._

En ese momento deja de escuchar como el agua de la regadera deja de correr, cosa que le preocupa.

-¿ya terminaste?.- pregunta al acercarse a un mas hacia la puerta de baño.

-estoy secándome, no tardo en salir.- responde al hacer lo que menciono a Naru, es tan desesperante, que en esos momentos desearía que dejara de preocuparse por lo que sucedió en la tarde.

Debería de encontrarse tranquilo, pero le es inevitable sin saber que demonios sucede en esa mansión y mucho mas cuando Mai se encuentra en peligro, por ello Osamu se encuentra todavía buscando toda la información posible, mientras los demás hacen las rondan en las habitaciones, al igual que preguntarle discretamente a las parejas del lugar, si han sentido algún evento fuera de lo normal.

-¿Mai?.- vuelve a preguntar al no escuchar nada detrás de la puerta.

-ya salí Naru.- responde esta al abrir la puerta del baño y mostrarle una pijama totalmente diferente al día anterior, algo que el propio Naru deberá de cuidar y alejarse de la _tentación._

Puede sentir sus mejillas encendidas, -anotando mentalmente que debe de matar a Ayako por haber haberle prestado ese camisón que revela mucho mas que el suyo- no debió dejarse convencer por Ayako que tenía que usar ese camisón, aunque tenía ganas de saber también la reacción de Naru al vérselo puesto.

_Promete que te pondrás ese camisón y me dirás la reacción de Naru al verte con él…_

-¿que le paso a tu pijama?.- pregunta al recorrer con su mirada azulada la figura de Mai, aquel camisón blanco se sostiene por dos listones, cayendo suavemente por el cuerpo de Mai, al igual que delinea cada curva de ella, llegándole hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando expuestas esas largas y perfectas piernas.

-se me mancho.- responde al morderse el labio inferior, no es que mienta, ¡es verdad!, Ayako lo mancho, cosa que obviamente la obligo a utilizarlo, era eso o dormir desnuda.

-te queda bien…- murmura roncamente al mantener las distancias con Mai.

-gracias…-

-tomare un baño, así que puedes quedarte un rato viendo la televisión, pero si sucede algo, gritas o dices las palabras de exorcismo que te enseño ese monje.- concluye a recordarle que debe de ser mas rápida en esas cuestiones, como se lo explico en la tarde de manera aparentemente tranquila que mostraba pero interiormente se mantiene nervioso.

-si, Naru…-

-y no salgas de la habitación.- concluye aquella orden que le ha recordado mas de cinco veces en el día.

-si, Naru.- murmura al ver como este entra al cuarto de baño.

_¿Por qué se dedica a ordenarle?._

Parece ser que nunca comprenderá a Naru, en la tarde algo _¿cariñoso?,_ y ahora frío y distante.

Se enfoca a ver la televisión, decidiendo si la prende o dejándola apagada para poder descansar aun mas, aunque esta demasiado cansada a pesar de haber dormido algo en la tarde, mas especifico en los brazos de Naru, volviendo otra vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente tiene que descansar.

Se acorruca en el lado de la cama que le corresponde, sintiendo las frías sabanas pegarse a sus piernas desnudas, recorriéndole en su cuerpo un escalofrío; poco a poco comienza a vencerle el sueño.

-.-

No escucha la televisión y mucho menos algún ruido que identifique que Mai se encuentra por ahí, preocupándolo bastante y lo que duraría su ducha fría definitivamente no duro mucho.

Abre la puerta del baño a medio vestir, teniendo puesto solamente los pantalones y su torso desnudo al igual que sus pies, busca en la habitación a Mai, reparando en el televisor que se encuentra apagado, cosa que cuando esta apunto de nombrarla, logra verla dormida en la cama.

_Esta a salvo…_

Suspira aliviado, mientras camina hacia el lado de la cama que le corresponde admirando el sueño de aquella mujer, que lentamente al pasar de esos tres año logro cautivar el corazón frío de Kazuya Shibuya, como lo conocen en Japón.

-Naru….-

El susurro de su nombre salir de los labios femeninos, ocasiona el que tome asiento en la cama, estirando su brazo derecho con el propósito de acariciar la mejilla blanca de Mai.

-Naru….-

Escucha de nuevo su nombre, sonriendo al seguir contemplando a Mai, esa mujer le provoca tantas sensaciones nuevas en él, que no es capaz de definirlas por completo, es como si por primera vez viera el amanecer y se quedara deslumbrado por su belleza, tratando de progresar aquel magnifico evento.

-Naru…-

La tercera vez que Mai lo llama solo que en esta ocasión sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente enfocándolo a él dando automáticamente que las mejillas de Mai se sonrojen.

-¿te desperté?... lo siento.- se disculpa al retir su mano de la mejilla de Mai, mientras esta se incorpora, recordándole que lleva puesto un camisón que altera sus sentidos.

Niega con la cabeza sin saber que decir, trayendo a su memoria el delicioso sueño que tuvo, ella y Naru casándose en esa casa, una boda soñada por cualquier mujer, infinidad de invitados vestidos con sus mejores ropas, solamente que no eran vestimentas actuales de su siglo, si no de otro mucho mas atrás, tal vez en ese siglo en que las mujeres vestían con demasiadas cosas en sima, incluyendo aquel apretado corcel que dejaba a todas sin respirar.

-¿te molesta si leo un rato?.- escucha la voz de Naru que la saca de aquel recuerdo que fue su sueño, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

Vuelve a acomodarse para dormir observando por completo a Naru y apenas dándose cuenta que se encuentra semidesnudo cosa que aumenta aun su sonrojo, cerrando sus ojos de golpe y sentir aquel cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que Naru se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo y analizando investigaciones, pareciera que también hace ejercicio, por lo cual su cuerpo lo muestra.

_¡kami, en que esta pensando!..._

Definitivamente necesita dormir de nuevo, pero la presencia de Naru en ese estado la perturba demasiado.

Sigilosamente abre su ojo izquierdo observando a Naru como se mantiene concentrado en la lectura del libro, sin tomarse la molestia de cubrirse su torso, delineando su vista el estructural pecho y aquel abdomen, deseando poder deslizar una de sus manos por esos lugares, queriendo sentir la textura.

Muerde su labio inferior, reprimiendo esos deseos, cosa que prefiere cerrar de nuevo su ojo y caer a ese agradable sueño de nuevo.

Cayendo poco a poco en ese sueño profundo…. Olvidando lo demás.

_-señorita Taniyama Mai, ¿deseéis tomar como esposo al señor Shibuya Kazuya, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte os separe?.- las palabras de aquel sacerdote se escuchan alrededor de las cuatro paredes de ese enorme salón decorado con flores blancas, dignas de una boda._

_-si, acepto…- susurra la respuesta sin dejar de verlos ojos azules de Naru, sonriendo al saber que el será suyo para siempre._

_-señor Shibuya Kazuya, ¿deseéis tomar como esposa a la señorita Taniyama Mai, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte os separe?.- sonríe al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de sacerdote, haciéndole la pregunta a Naru._

_-si, acepto.- la respuesta de Naru es firme y tan decidida que su corazón brinca de alegría._

_-ya que en este lugar no hay nadie que se interponga en la unión de esta pareja, yo os declaro marido y mujer, por favor podéis besar a la novia.- concluye el sacerdote, sonriente al igual que la multitud que presencia la ceremonia._

_Sabe que sus ojos brillan de felicidad y los de Naru de igual manera, su corazón palpita de felicidad, y sus manos se encuentran depositadas suavemente en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo como este se inclina para capturar sus labios._

_Antes de que Naru haga profundo su beso, se escucha el grito de alguien, llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_-¡no!... ¡no!...¡NO!...-_

_Al final de aquel pasillo, esta cierto hombre vestido de traje agitado, como si hubiera corrido a gran distancia para tratar de llegar a tiempo y como que fallo._

_Naru, instintivamente la posa detrás de él, cosa que a ella misma le sorprende y mucho más saber que aquel individuo es nada menos que Osamu._

_-¡Mai es mía!... ¡maldito!... ¡mil veces maldito!...- grita desesperado al comenzar a avanzar por aquella alfombra roja._

_-¡si Mai no es mía no será tuya!.- concluye al sacar rápidamente de entre sus ropas un pequeño puñal y abalanzarse hacia su Naru, lo cual ella por instinto grita y algunas mujeres del lugar._

_-¡Alguien que lo detenga, por favor!.- suplica desesperadamente cosa que al parecer ninguno de los presentes puede hacer algo por separar a ambos hombres de aquella batalla, si alguno interviene pueden salir lastimados o peor ocasionar una desgracia._

_-¡Naru!...- sale de sus garganta aquel grito aterrando al ver como Osamu entierra su puñal en el pecho de su esposo, saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos, al tiempo que de entre sus manos cae ese ramo de flores blancas._

_Corre instintivamente hacia donde esta el cuerpo de su esposo, arrodillándose junto a él, al mismo tiempo que toca la herida como queriendo curarla pero le es imposible, sale tanta sangre._

_-¡Naru por favor no me dejes!...- murmura en sollozos._

_-Mai…- susurra su esposo débilmente._

_-no hables, no tarda en venir el doctor, todo va a esta bien...- le alienta al saber internamente que… _

_-te amo…- le murmura débilmente mientras ve como su esposo alza su mano hacia ella, tocando su mejilla húmeda._

_-yo también…- corresponde, al inclinarse a besarlo._

_Termina con el beso y su esposo ya no abre sus ojos… ¡o por kami!... o no… ¡Naru no!..._

_-¡Naru!... ¡Naru!... por favor despierta…- grita desesperada al sacudir su cuerpo inerte._

-¡Mai!... ¡Mai!... despierta…- escucha el susurro de una voz masculina al traerla a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que se incorpora.

Trae a su memoria el cuerpo muerto de Naru, cosa que sus ojos se humedecen, dejando que las lagrimas den su curso.

-¡Mai!... ¿estas bien?...- le llama, pero pareciera que esta se encuentra en shock.

Siente una mano calida en su hombre desnudo cosa que la trae de nuevo a la realidad, volteando su rostro y fijarse en… Naru…

_¡esta vivo!... todo fue un sueño…un horrible sueño…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a los brazos de Naru, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de este sin importarle que pueda mojarlo, simplemente se aferra a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Apenas puede comprender que es lo que sucede, un par de horas atrás Mai se había quedado dormida y él tan absorto en su libro que ni siquiera se preocupo en dormir, que hasta que sintió a Mai moverse demasiado y soltar un sollozo en sueños, se percato en ella, corresponde el abrazo que Mai le hace.

_¿Qué sucede?..._

-¡estas bien!...- exclama Mai, al separarse de los brazos de Mai y observar el rostro confundido de Naru.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta confundido sin apartar las manos de la cintura de Mai.

-todo fue un sueño, tu estas bien… ¡estas vivo!.- escucha el murmuro de Mai y esta apunto de pedirle una explicación, pero está estampa sus labios con los de él y toda pregunta o explicación queda en el olvido.

Abre sus labios, invitando a Naru que haga lo mismo el cual corresponde aquel gesto, sus manos se enrollan en el cabello negro de este, mientras que las de Naru es su cintura, obligando que este se incorpore y ella para profundizarlo, un beso de desesperación por su parte y alivio ante el recuerdo de aquel espantoso sueño.

Se mantiene de rodillas en la cama al igual que Mai, pegándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras el comisión se encuentra arrugado en las zonas donde están sus manos presionando, la invitación de Mai se vuelve deliciosa y ocasiona en él –irremediablemente- una rendición total ante sus encantos.

Rompe el beso –muy a su pesar- al recobrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, cosa que la respiración agitada de Mai le confirma que ella se encuentra en la misma situación.

-Naru…- suspira al inclinarse y querer unir sus labios, pero se detiene en el acto, al llegar a su mente algo, _¡no esta soñando!..._

_En verdad esta besando a Naru… ¡se lanzo a sus brazos! –literalmente-._

Trata de separarse de los brazos de Naru, pero este se mantiene firme, cosa que le impide salir de ellos y se limita a bajar sus manos a sus costados.

Con el sonrojo en sus mejillas abraza a Naru escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este aspirando el agradable y varonil aroma que desprende este, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como la paz la inunda de nuevo.

-¿que pasa Mai?.- susurra suavemente al corresponder de nuevo ese abrazo.

-¿puedo… quedarme dormida así?, contigo.- concluye sin responder la pregunta de Naru, no desea responder preguntas ahora simplemente desea poder esta con él y sentir esa –maravillosa- paz.

No responde ante la pregunta de Mai, simplemente se limita a mostrarle los hechos, inclinándose hacia atrás con ella entre sus brazos y tomar con agilidad las sabanas para poder taparse, y cerrar los ojos, dejando que la lámpara de mesa sea la única que ilumine la habitación.

_Mañana estaba seguro que obtendría sus respuestas…_

Por el momento muy a su pesar –aunque agradecía- disfrutar de un sueño completo.

-.-

-¡Naru!, ¡Naru!... ¡abre de una vez la puerta!.-

Aquellos gritos masculinos, comienzan a despertarlo enfocando sus ojos en la habitación, percatándose que los rayos solares ya traspasan las cortinas, intenta incorporarse pero le es inútil al ser conciente del cuerpo femenino sobre él.

-¡Naru!... ¡hay algo que debes ver!.-

De nuevo esa vos masculina lo distrae, al reconocerla por completo… _Osamu…_

-¡Naru!..-

se incorpora lentamente al dejar con sumo cuidado a Mai en la cama, mientras que esta suspira su nombre y continua dormida, muy a su pesar –demasiado diría él- se levanta y encaminarse hacia la puerta de lugar, quitando el seguro de la habitación y ver aquel hombre con la computadora portátil entre sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?.- pregunta al encontrarse furioso con aquella voz ronca, dando a entender que acaba de ser despertado.

-es urgente que veas esto.- se lo hace saber al entrar a la habitación sin ser invitado e ir directo a la sala que esta a un lado, aunque en el momento de depositar a su computadora se percata que en la cama matrimonia todavía sigue Mai dormida, cosa que no le agrada –definitivamente tiene celos- que Mai, _su _Mai este en esa situación.

-¿Qué es tan urgente?.- pregunta molesto que Osamu no deje de ver como Mai se encuentra dormida en la cama, a pesar de la distancia –unos cuantos metros- se puede ver a Mai dormida tranquilamente a pesar de las pesadilla nocturna que tuvo.

-he encontrado algo muy interesante en la historia de este hotel.- responde al fijarse en la pantalla del computador, esperando que Naru haga lo mismo –lo cual lo hace- y comience el mismo a pasar la imágenes, la primera imagen que asombra a Naru –y al él mismo en el principio que la vio y todavía-.

-¿es Mai?...- murmura sorprendido al fijarse en la pantalla donde aparece el rostro femenino, idéntico a la chica que duerme en la cama.

-eso parece, solo que ella se llama de otra forma.- explica Osamu hacia su jefe, el cual con la mirada le hace saber que desea mas información.

-¿Qué forma?.-

-Maida Leila Dowson, parece ser que era una de las tantas hijas ilegitima de Jorge II, rey de Gran Bretaña.- comienza a informar- por lo que he investigado Jorge II, tenía a sus nueve hijos casados con distintas familias reales, pero necesitaba a una mujer que pudiera casarse con el rey de Japón o un aristócrata, por lo cual da la casualidad que mantuvo relaciones amorosas con la madre de Maida y ella nació, eso le convino e hizo un pacto con Japón.- concluye aquella breve historia.

-Jorge II, hizo un pacto el cual decía que una de sus hijas sin importar que no sea legítima se casaría con uno de los nietos del gran emperador japonés, que logro someter a sus mandatos a Japón, nada menos que…-

-Toyotomi Hideyoshi…- murmura Naru al interrumpir a Osamu, recordando la pequeña historia de ese hombre, que logro derrotar a lideres de gran escala y tomar el poder de Japón, un hombre que no se olvida para aquella pequeña isla.

-así es, por lo cual este tuvo un hijo y por supuesto descendencia en el, su nieto Narukaima Toyotomi II Hideyoshi.- concluye al alzar el rostro hacia Naru el cual se encuentra sorprendido.

_¡Oh Kami!... apenas se daba cuenta…_

Maida… si se quitaba las ultimas dos letras da como nombre el de _Mai…_ y el de Narukaima… si se hace lo mismo quitando cinco ultimas decía… _Naru…_

-¿Qué mas investigaste?.- la voz de Naru le pregunta al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-parece ser que fue un matrimonio arreglado, lo cual convino enormemente a Japón e Inglaterra, Narukaima era dos años mayor que Maida, lo cual fue posible la unión de ambos países.- concluye al pasar una fotografía de la famosa pareja lo cual la mujer idéntica a Mai, muestra un vestido blanco, -a pesar de que la fotografía sea blanco y negro se puede distinguir-, digno de aquel siglo dieciocho, junto con un hombre que la mantiene abrazada de la cintura, solo que a diferencia de su jefe este tiene los ojos mucho mas oscuros y se muestra tan feliz , otra cosa que le sorprende a él –y también cree que a su jefe- el joven de la fotografía es igual a Naru, aunque muestra esas pequeñas diferencias.

-¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con el hotel?.- pregunta curioso sin dejar de apartar la vista de la fotografía de aquella pareja feliz, el rostro de Maida se encuentra iluminado de felicidad hacia la cámara –antigua de esa época- mientras el joven a su lado solo tiene ojos para la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos.

-aquí fue donde se supone que vivirían después de la boda, que se organizo en este mismo lugar.- menciona al no saber mas, es la única información que logro recolectar toda la noche, aunque también investigo un par de fotografías de la feliz pareja, cosa que se las esta mostrando a Naru –y como él en su momento- se queda sorprendido

-¿Lin sabe de esto?.- se lo pregunta a Osamu, el cual asiente.

-ve con los demás y…-

No continua por que cierto quejido llama la atención de ambos hombres, levantando sus vistas hacia la cama, donde una Mai se encuentra incorporada.

-¿Naru?...- lo llama con la voz soñolienta al tallarse los ojos en signo de que de verdad durmió demasiado.

-¿Naru?...- vuelve a llamarlo, ahora buscándolo con la mira y lo encuentra a lado de Osamu, ocasionando en ella un sonrojo y taparse con las cobijas hasta la barbilla al recordar el camisón que lleva puesto.

-Yasuhara-sama ve con los demás y encárgate de que comiencen a buscar en la biblioteca o a sus alrededores.- lo ordena al ver que este simplemente asiente al brindarle una sonrisa –que no le agrada en absoluto- a Mai que esta sonríe como respuesta pero con las mejillas rosadas-en un momento Mai y yo los alcanzamos.- concluye, al caminar hacia la puerta e invitarlo a salir "amablemente" de la habitación.

-oye Naru, Mai no debería de…-

-adiós Yasuhara.- interrumpe al cerrar la puerta, dejándole en claro que se callara.

Ve como Naru se gira para enfrentarse a ella, mientras que no sabe que hacer, todavía recuerda ale beso que le dio a Naru alguna parte de la madrigada –no recuerda la hora- y como este le correspondió.

-¿a que vino Osamu?.- pregunta nerviosa al bajarse de la cama y caminar hacia la maleta y poder escoger lo que utilizara hoy.

-a mostrarme algo.- responde fríamente, sin saber que hacer o que decir, la información de que descubrió Osamu, lo dejo helado, ahora solo podía concluir que el fantasma que esta atormentando el lugar es nada menos, ¡alguien que se parece a él!.

-¿Qué cosa?.- pregunta antes de entrar al baño, sin darle la cara a Naru.

-te enteraras en su momento.-

Por el momento, el mismo debe de progresar la información…

-.-

-¿Por qué mandaste a Mai con Ayako?.- pregunta interrogante aquel monje al estar reunido en el cuarto de Lin "casi" todo el equipo.

-no quiero que Mai escuche lo que se descubrió y mucho menos los detalles por lo que esta pasando.- responde fríamente al darle explicaciones a ese monje –cosa que no esta acostumbrado- que bien no debería de importarle lo que él haga con Mai.

-¿y que se descubrió?.- pregunta curioso John, el cual trata de mantener la calma en la habitación.

-Yasuhara-sama, por favor…- lo ultimo lo murmura tranquilamente al dejar que aquel "hombre" comience a dar su explicación en la computadora portátil –la misma con la que le dio a él- esperando el monje, Masako y John saber que sucede.

-.-

-¡vamos Mai, confiésalo!.-

Se sonrojo aun mas, sin querer darle la respuesta a Ayako cosa que cree no hacerlo –definitivamente no va hacerlo-, es tan privado.

-¡entonces si paso algo!.- se lo dice al estallar en carcajadas, y el aumento de color en las mejillas de Mai lo confirmaban, esperaba que eso Lin lo hubiera gravado, como el beso anterior de Mai y Naru –por que esta segura que había segundo beso-

-Ayako yo…-

No continúa de completar la frase al comenzar a escuchar una melodía provenir de las paredes, o en algún lugar del hotel.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta curiosa al ver que Mai, mantiene su concentración en otra cosa.

-¿escuchas eso?.- se lo pregunta al levantarse del sillón y seguir hacia donde esta el sonido mucho mas fuerte, cosa que la encamina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-no la verdad no.-

Que raro… debería de escuchar esa música Ayako –mas si esta demasiado fuerte- y es tan reconocida por cualquier mujer, la canción de boda.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchas Mai?.- pregunta curiosa, al seguir a su amiga por el pasillo.

-la marcha nupcial.- se lo responde al llegar al salón que se utiliza para recepción, llegando a su memoria aquel sueño.

_-señorita Taniyama Mai, ¿deseéis tomar como esposo al señor Shibuya Kazuya, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte os separe?.- las palabras de aquel sacerdote se escuchan alrededor de las cuatro paredes de ese enorme salón decorado con flores blancas, dignas de una boda._

_-si, acepto…- susurra la respuesta sin dejar de verlos ojos azules de Naru, sonriendo al saber que el será suyo para siempre._

_-señor Shibuya Kazuya, ¿deseéis tomar como esposa a la señorita Taniyama Mai, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte os separe?.- sonríe al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de sacerdote, haciéndole la pregunta a Naru._

_-si, acepto.- la respuesta de Naru es firme y tan decidida que su corazón brinca de alegría._

_-ya que en este lugar no hay nadie que se interponga en la unión de esta pareja, yo os declaro marido y mujer, por favor podéis besar a la novia.- concluye el sacerdote, sonriente al igual que la multitud que presencia la ceremonia._

_Sabe que sus ojos brillan de felicidad y los de Naru de igual manera, su corazón palpita de felicidad, y sus manos se encuentran depositadas suavemente en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo como este se inclina para capturar sus labios._

_Antes de que Naru haga profundo su beso, se escucha el grito de alguien, llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_-¡no!... ¡no!...¡NO!...-_

-¿marcha nupcial?.- murmura sin comprender Ayako trayendo a la realidad a su amiga al posarse a su lado.

-¿no la escuchas?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar al ver como el salón no ha cambiado mucho al compararlo con él de su sueño, la única diferencia era los arreglos para la boda y los cuadros colgados en su sueño ya no se encuentran.

-¿crees que alguien se este casando?.-

-no se, ¿y si preguntamos?.- sugiere a Ayako, la cual se acerca a un hombre vestido con el uniforme del hotel, observando la expresión de sorpresa de aquel hombre y después el negar con la cabeza, en ese momento la música se interrumpe y deja todo en silencio a su alrededor.

-Mai, yo creo que ya estas alucinando.- se lo dice Ayako con una sonrisa.

-pero yo…-

-¡bah!, yo digo que lo escuchaste por que en realidad quieres casarte con Naru.- concluye muy sonriente ocasionando un sonrojo en su amiga-¡lo sabía!...- exclama contenta al encaminarla hacia la salida del lugar.

Prefiere callar antes de Ayako sea capaz de sacarle la información del sueño que tuvo, casándose –realmente- con Naru.

-.-

-¡esto si que es sorprendente!.- exclama aquel monje al tener la información que Osamu les ha dado, y como sus compañeros –o bien todos- se han quedado impresionados.

-así que creo que es primordial buscar pistas en todo lugar del hotel, si es que podemos encontrar mas, Yasuhara-sama se encargara de reunir mucho mas información de esto, al igual que Lin monitoreara las habitaciones.- concluye al haber mencionado lo que dos hombres harán y los demás que deben hacer.

-entonces en a la carga.- lo dice entusiasmado aquel monje saliendo con solo tres acompañantes.

-¿nos alcanzan a comer?.- pregunta Masako hacia Naru, el cual simplemente asiente.

-Naru, ¿y se complica?.- pregunta Lin una vez que todos los del equipo han salido de la habitación.

-tendré que sacar antes a Mai de aquí, no puedo arriesgarla.- responde definitivamente.

**Continuaaaaaaa!!!....**

**¡Konichiwa! Chikas, pues prometido es deuda, el siguiente capitulo de este esperemos que corta historia… nos vemos en el próximo y felices Pascuas!!...**

**¡gracias por sus comentarios!...**

**Y sigan dejando sus hermosos mensajes!!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	5. Rompecabezas

**Capitulo V.- Rompecabezas.**

Se encuentra totalmente –en todo el sentido de las palabras- aburrida, no sabe que hacer y Naru no quiere decirle en que ocuparse, pareciera que la quiere en ese lugar callada y aburrida.

"_calladita te ves mas bonita"…_

Se lo había dicho Lin con burla, al verla desesperada por hacer algo en el sillón a un lado de la cama.

-Naru, ¿crees que…-

-Mai, ya hablamos de eso, no hay nada en que puedas ayudar.- vuelve a repetírselo a interrumpirla, sin apartar la mirada en el monitor.

-pero Naru...-

-Mai, por que no tratas de descansar, en un rato regresamos a la habitación.-

No pelea mas con Naru, por que desea llevar las cosas en _"paz"_, pero necesita –en verdad- distraerse.

-Mai, ¿quieres jugar un poco con la computadora?.- escucha como Osamu se ofrece a distraerla, lo cual agradece con una sonrisa y el levantarse de su lugar para ir con aquel hombre, sentándose a lado de él, sin importar la mirada de Naru sobre ella.

-pero… ¿no la estas ocupando?.- pregunta insegura, al no querer interrumpir su investigación.

-no hay problema, se esta descargando una información y estoy enviándole algo a Naru por correo, así que mientras espero, tu puedes jugar.- concluye con una sonrisa lo cual Mai le corresponde con otra.

-gracias, Osamu…-

-no hay de que… ¿Qué es lo que quieres jugar?.- pregunta a Mai, al darle espacio y ella pueda sentarse a un mas cerca de él, al mostrarle a la diversidad de juegos que tiene en la pantalla.

-¿Cuál me recomiendas?.- ve como Mai hace esa pregunta al morderse el labio inferior en señal de indecisión, algo que a él le gusta como esa mueca le causa el deseo de besarla.

-¿Qué te parece si pruebas con las cartas?.- sugiere al abrirle el programa.

-¿no es difícil?.- pregunta preocupada al ver la alineación de estas, cosa que no comprende el juego a simple vista.

-¿nunca has jugado solitario?.- pregunta extrañado al no creer que Mai, no aya jugado ese juego tan popular –demasiado diría el-

-no, la verdad no.- responde sinceramente.

-entonces te explicare.-

Pone su atención en las instrucciones de Osamu sobre el juego, comprendiéndolo mejor aunque a veces necesita tanta concentración para saber donde van las cartas rojas y bien que puede hacer para seguir con la serie, llegando a la conclusión que ese juego es digno –tan digno- de Osamu, siempre buscando cosas que ayuden educativamente.

-ahora prueba tu.- se lo dice al cederle la computadora en el segundo juego.

-¿sola?...- murmura horrorizada.

-no lo creo que lo hagas tan mal.- la anima con una sonrisa.

-bueno…- susurra débilmente sin ánimos, para "concentrarse" en el juego.

En cambio su "esposo" se encuentra mirándola sin que ella se percate de ello, observando como Mai trata de comprender ese juego, ocasionando en el una semi-sonrisa asomarse por su rostro, aunque otra parte de él se encuentra celoso –muy celoso- de que Mai este con Osamu.

Comienza a acomodar las cartas intercalando los únicos dos colores de ellas, el negro y el rojo, al igual que da click en la parte superior izquierda donde se encuentran la mano que debe de acomodar, tratando de pensar en todas las posibilidades de no, –definitivamente-, NO trabarse.

Esta apunto de concluir el juego y pareciera que todo va muy bien, solo que cierto parpadeo anaranjado en la pantalla inferior de la computadora le llama la atención.

-Osamu, ya término.- se lo informa al cederle la computadora al sonriente hombre, ocasionando en ella un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-en unos momentos te la regreso.- se lo hace saber a Mai, al concentrarse en abrir el programa, asomándose en la ventana las primeras palabras que apenas liga leer…

_Asesinato de Hideyoshi Toyoto II Narukaima…_

Esta apunto de continuar leyendo la noticia en esa época, pero algo lo detiene, ocasionando que la computadora portátil salga volando estrellándose hacia la pared mas cercana.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunta en murmuro Mai

-no lo se…- susurra desconcertado al ver su computadora destrozada.

-pero…-

-¡Mai cuidado!.- escucha la voz de Naru al tratar de caminar hacia ella, pero algo la saca de igual manera a ella hacia la esquina donde quedo la computadora a sus pies.

-Naru…..-

-¡que esta pasando!.- la voz masculina de Osamu, trata de pedir una explicación, pero cuando ella va a comenzar a relatar el famoso hechizo, siente como su garganta comienza a cerrarse, como si algo apretada fuertemente de ella.

_¡Oh Kami!..._

Trata de luchar con eso, ve como Naru se acerca hacia el, mientras Lin comienza a recitar unas palabras pero todo aquello es inútil, por que no funciona, perdiendo la respiración poco a poco.

-¡Lin!, ¡Haz algo!.- la voz de Naru parece desesperado, no puede definirlo bien, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse volviéndose todo escuro.

-¡Mai!....-

Es el último grito que escucha proveniente de alguno de los hombres dentro de la habitación, antes de volverse todo completamente negro.

-.-

-estuvo demasiado cerca…- murmura Lin al ver como Naru toma entre sus brazos a Mai.

-demasiado…-

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunta confundido sin acercarse a Naru, algo le decía que en esos momentos no es bueno acercarse a Mai, mas por la cara espeluznante que trae Naru.

-mmmmm….- escucha su propio gemido al tiempo que un olor picante entra por sus fosas nasales, obligándola a despertar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente viendo lo borroso de las imágenes y el enfoque que tiene para concentrarse en lo que tiene en frente y se da cuenta que es Naru.

-por fin despiertas, pequeña…- murmura aliviado, sin reparar que aquel "apodo" acaba de ser mencionada de sus labios, sonrojando automáticamente a Mai.

-Naru…- susurra sin dejar de ver los ojos azules de este, encontrándose entre sus brazos se siente como en casa –mas bien esta en casa-.

_¡Kami!... _

Estuvo apunto de perderla para siempre, si Lin no hubiera hecho algo a tiempo, no sabe si él mismo es capaz de soportarlo, en esa ocasión no pudo ayudar, se sintió tan impotente por segunda vez en su vida.

-¿Qué paso?...- murmura al querer levantarse de los brazos de Naru pero este se lo impide, haciendo presión con su mano en la garganta de Mai.

-es mejor que descanses.-

-pero Naru…-

-pero nada, pequeña… creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar y pedir de cenar a la habitación.- se lo hace saber al interrumpirla sin dejar de que esta se levante, ambos ignorando completamente a los otros dos hombres.

-Naru, escucha… yo…-

-no veo por que tienes que llevártela.- lo hace saber molesto dando acto de presencia en el lugar.

-yo creo que Mai estará mejor en nuestra habitación, ¿no lo crees Osamu?.- concluye con esa pregunta al levantarse del sillón con Mai en brazos.

-¿y la investigación?.- se lo pregunta al querer detenerlo, ¡el no puede llevarse a Mai!, ¡no es su esposo de verdad!.

-continuara el equipo, hay que tratar de salvar tu computadora y creo que Lin podrá hacerlo mientras que los otros se reúnen para saber que pasa, Lin esta a cargo.- concluye al encaminarse hacia la salida.

-¡Naru!, ¡es injusto que te lleves a Mai!.- exclama celoso aquel hombre de mirada gris.

-¿injusto por que?.-

-¡ella no es de tu propiedad!.- responde al avanzar dos pasos, mientras un divertido Lin observa la escena.

-es mi esposa.- responde simplemente ocasionando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai, la cual esconde su rostro en el pecho de este.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!.- grita aquel hombre furioso por no poder estar con la mujer que ama, la mujer que en verdad ¡si ama!.

-Yasuhara-san... ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?.- concluye con esa pregunta al girarse y encararse tranquilamente a ese hombre.

-por favor…-

-ya que tu lo pides…- susurra Naru al depositar a Mai en el piso, sin que esta no comprenda que pasa, ¿no iban a la habitación?.

-observa Yasuhara-san, por que sea la primera de las muchas veces que lo verás.- se lo hace saber al mostrarle un sonrisa, desconcertando por completo a Osamu y Mai, mientras Lin simplemente sonríe divertido.

_Vaya… hasta que Naru hacer algo impulsivamente por los celos…_

Se limita a ver como Naru, baja su mano derecha hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de Mai, mientras que con su otra mano la acomoda en el cuello de la chica, para fijar sus ojos sobre ella, Mai en cambio se sonroja ante aquella posición comprometida, –eso piensa él-, al no apartar la vista de Naru.

-aprende a perder Yasuhara-san.- concluye de manera arrogante al inclinarse atrapar los labios de Mai con los suyos.

Apenas puede creer que es lo que esta sucediendo Naru la esta ¡besando!, sus ojos todavía se encuentra abiertos cerrándose poco a poco al notar como Naru comienza a besarla, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, ella depositando suavemente sus manos en la camisa de él.

Abre sus labios invitando a Naru a entrar a ellos, lo cual este gustosamente acepta la invitación, perdiéndose lentamente en el sabor dulce.

Su cuerpo se encuentra paralizado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, al observar atónito la escena frente suyo.

_¡Naru esta besando a Mai!..._

¡ese maldito!... ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!.

Rompe el beso, sonriendo al dejar descansar su frente en la de Mai escuchado como esta mantiene un ritmo de respiración algo acelerado, orgulloso de que él mismo aya provocado aquello en Mai, y si abre sus ojos y la observa –como lo hace- ve sus mejillas sonrojadas con esos labios.

-¿satisfecho, Yasuhara-san?.- pregunta sin darle la cara, pero sabe que ese hombre esta furioso, puede percibirlo al escuchar rechinar sus dientes.

_¿Quién se queda con Mai?... ¡ja!... él por supuesto, Mai es suya…_

-¡la estas obligando!.- exclama furioso al querer acercarse a la pareja, pero Lin se lo impide.

-¿eso crees?.- se lo pregunta al alzar su rostro y ver aquel hombre.

En cambio Lin simplemente sonríe pero a su vez con la mirada lo llama _"fanfarrón"._.

-¿quieres ver lo contrario?.- le reta cosa que provoca en él una extraña corriente eléctrica, _el placer es volver a besar a Mai._

-eres un….-

-pequeña…- la llama limitándose a no responder el insulto de Osamu, viendo como Mai se mantiene atenta tanto a él que pareciera que no existe nadie mas para ella que él- bésame…- susurra al estar cerca de sus labios, simplemente rozándolos, causando en Mai un suspiro de placer, preparando sus labios, abriéndolos, lo cual cuando siente que Naru va a besarla de nuevo este se retira un poco, abriendo sus ojos y arrugar su rostro al no comprender que pasa.

_Bésame…_

¿Naru quiere que lo bese?...

Eso le trae a su memoria la noche anterior, cuando se lanzo a besarlo, ¿le esta proponiendo lo mismo?.

En todo caso…

Su lengua humedece sus labios al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se empuja para quedar a la altura de Naru, pegando su cuerpo hacia él y por fin sus labios.

Definitivamente este beso es mucho mejor que él anterior, el sabor de Mai se encuentra hasta sus labios y aquello lo vuelve loco, nublando un poco de su juicio.

Ambas manos posadas en la cintura de Mai, aunque una de ella no se mantiene quita y comienza a vagar por el costado de la chica, arrancando uno que otro suspiro de ella.

-Naru…- susurra Mai sentir todo su cuerpo temblar y aquel calor sofocante esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

El sonido de que alguien se aclara la garganta llega a sus oídos, volviéndolo a la realidad, parándose poco a poco de Mai, no sin antes escuchar algo salir de sus labios que lo perturban.

-te amo, Narukaima…-

Sorprendiéndolo completamente.

_¿Cómo demonios?_

-.-

¿Habrá sido imaginación suya el escuchar el nombre de Narukaima?, después de ello Mai, lo miro confundida y le llamo por como suele hacerlo _"Naru"_, pero… esa seguro que no soñó aquello.

Gira su rostro al ver a Mai dormida completamente, pareciera que en esa noche si podrá dormir tranquila, su vista se fija en los ventanales de la habitación, observando con cuidado que esa noche no ha habido neblina alguna, es como si no pasara nada malo en ese hotel.

_¡demonios!..._

No comprende nada de lo que esta sucediendo en esos tres días que llevan en el lugar y comienza a desesperarlo por completo, la información que tienen es todo un rompecabezas más cuando, Osamu solo alcanzo a leer en la computadora.

_Asesinato de Hideyoshi Toyoto II Narukaima…_

¿eso quiere decir que Narukaima es el fantasma?, ¿estará buscando a su prometida Maida?...

¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Mai?.

_¡un momento!..._

¡Mai y Maida son iguales!

_Eso quiere decir que…_

-Naru…- la voz soñolienta de Mai interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Mai?.- le pregunta al ver como esta se encuentra dormida.

_¿esta soñando con él?..._

-pero…Hideyoshi-sama…-

_¿Hideyoshi-sama?... _

-no esta bien… Narukaima.- reprocha entre sueños Mai.

_¡cierto!, Mai tiene la habilidad de soñar con las cosas relacionadas a los casos…_

-¿no es peligroso?.- pregunta insegura.

_¿Qué es peligroso?... ¡demonios!, lo que daría por despertar a Mai, pero si lo hace no podría saber mas._

-si…- susurra…

_¡¿si, que?!_

-te amo…-

Esas dos palabras lo dejan –definitivamente- congelado.

El silencio se hace presente, confundiéndolo.

_¿habrá parado el sueño?... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?..._

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Mai.

_¡¿en que soñara?!...._

Extiende su mano al rostro de Mai sin darle tiempo de tocarlo ya que Mai abre sus ojos lentamente, observándolo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Naru?.- susurra roncamente al dejar en claro que se acaba de despertar.

-¿en que soñabas, Mai?.- le responde con esa pregunta.

_¿en que soñaba?... ¿para que Naru quieres saber en que soñaba?._

No planea decírselo, por que es un sueño privado que le concierne solo a ella.

-en nada.- miente

-¿segura?.- insiste en saber su sueño, por algo Mai menciono a Narukaima.

-no tuve pesadilla alguna Naru y no soñé nada, todo fue en blanco, ¿Por qué?.- cuestiona algo nerviosa por que Naru siga insistiendo en su sueño.

-¿estas completamente segura?.-

Asiente su respuesta al ver como este todavía duda, ¿abra dicho algo entre sueños?, si es así, se sonroja de solo pensarlo.

No esta convencido de que la respuesta que Mai le da sea totalmente honesta, hay algo que le oculta, pero si ella no quiere decirle que es, él no puede obligarle a ello.

Suspira con pesar mientras cierra el libro de entre sus manos, siendo conciente que no puede hacer nada contra esa mujer testaruda.

-creo que es hora de que vuelvas a dormir y yo duerma.- menciona al apagar la lámpara de burro.

-buenas noches, Naru…- susurra al acorrucarse de nuevo en el lado que le corresponde.

Cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro al recordar su dulce sueño.

_-Naru…- susurra soñolienta al enfocar su vista en el rostro frente suyo._

_-Mai… sshhh calla…- murmura al hacer señal con su dedo en sus labios._

_-pero…Hideyoshi-sama…- se incorpora de la cama, mostrando su camisón, sonrojándose._

_-pero nada Mai, y cuatas veces debo de recordarte que me digas Narukaima o Naru…- reprocha con una sonrisa._

_-no esta bien… Narukaima.- reprocha._

_-no le veo nada de malo, en seis días vamos a casarnos.- recuerda sonriente al inclinarse a besar sus labios._

_-¿no es peligroso?.- pregunta insegura, al responde los besos de su prometido._

_-me iré antes de que llegue tu doncella, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?.- promete al recostar a su prometida en la cama, al mismo tiempo de besarla._

_-si…- susurra en respuesta, al perder cualquier cual signo de coherencia._

_-entonces dime que me amas, Mai…- insiste Naru al descender sus labios por su cuello._

_-te amo…- _

_-yo también, pequeña…- _

Abre de nuevo sus ojos al recordar el sueño, sonrojándose aun más de la escena que paro en su imaginación, algo que solamente en las películas de clasificación "C" en los cines muestran demasiado explicitas.

-¿no puedes dormir?.- se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Naru muy cerca suyo, girándose para encontrarlo de frente.

-cuesta un poco de trabajo.- mitad verdad y mitad mentira debe de reconocer.

Escucha el suspiro de Naru al mismo tiempo que se sorprende al sentir como su cuerpo es envuelto por sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿así podrás dormir?.- susurra cerca del oído de Mai al sentir como ella asiente y acomoda su cabeza en su pecho, envolviéndolo a él también con sus brazos, aspirando el perfume tan característico de Mai.

En algún momento tendrá que Mai decirle la verdad que esta ocultando, ya son dos cosas y su curiosidad esta apunto de explotar, la primera la noche pasada al esta despertarse y besarlo de una forma –que el no se queja- sorprendente y ahora que simplemente que la escucha decir entre sueños el nombre de "Narukaima"…

_¿Qué es lo que oculta Mai?..._

-.-

-¿no piensas responder a mis preguntas?.- se lo pregunta fastidiado al posarse enfrente de Mai, la cual se limita a verlo a los ojos.

-no hay nada nuevo, enserio Naru.- vuelve a mentir, y cada vez que lo hace le cuesta trabajo estar mucho tiempo con Naru.

-no te creo.- y es verdad, pero por Kami que encontrara lo que Mai le oculta.

-no me importa.- responde fastidiada a las preguntas insistentes de Naru, ¿para que demonios quiere saber que ha soñado?, ¿Cuál es el propósito de que él lo sepa?, esos sueños son suyos y solamente a ella le pertenecen aunque Naru participe en ellos.

-¿estas conciente Mai, que esta misma noche sabre lo que me ocultas?.- se lo hace saber seguro de que aquello lo lograra, por su parte Mai abre los ojos sorprendida por la firme declaración de Naru, ¿Qué trama?.

-Naru…-

-ya lo sabre, mientras tanto vamos con los demás.- concluye al girarse y encaminarse hacia la salida del dormitorio.

Una electricidad la recorre por todo su cuerpo comenzando desde la parte baja de su columna y terminar en la amplitud de su pecho, sintiéndose extraña –sumamente extraña- y a su vez con miedo.

-.-

-¿Qué hay?.-

La voz de Naru es la única que se hace presente y los demás ven tanto a Mai que esta se sonroja en especial por la mirada que Osamu le da, todavía está algo apenada por la forma en que Naru la beso enfrente de él y ella no protesto.

-encontramos algo que puede interesante, pero no sabemos que de relación con lo que sucede.- explica John el cual toma entre sus manos, un sobre de cartas, una pintura que todavía no muestra lo que contiene y una pequeña caja antigua, como esos cofres que utilizaban las mujeres para poner cosas preciadas como joyas u otro uso.

-todo en este hotel esta relacionado.- lo hace saber Lin, al tomar aquel pequeño cofre de cerámica.

-¿puedo ver la pintura?.- pregunta curiosa al ser conciente que toda la atención esta hacia ella, ¿a caso pregunto algo indebido?.

-toma…- susurra John al entregarle la pintura a Mai, la cual le sonríe como respuesta, fijando su vista en aquel retrato, pero al mismo tiempo abrir sus ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que la mujer en la pintura es idéntica a ella.

-¡Oh Kami!.- exclama sorprendida.

-todos nos sorprendimos con lo que encontramos Mai.- lo hace saber aquel monje, hacia la chica, la cual no deja de lo que tiene en sus manos.

-pero… como…- balbucea.

-no lo sabemos.- menciona sinceramente a pesar de que Mai no quiera hablar con él desde ayer que él mismo "peleo", con Naru por ella.

-en estas cartas, contre la mayoría dirigidas a un hombre de apellido Demetrios, el cual se me hace raro por que este tiene origen Griego.- hace mención el mismo monje, al atraer la atención de todos.

-en el cofre hay un poco de joyas, no las artificiales como las de hoy en día que se fabrican si no, todo lo contrario de gran valor.- explica Ayako, al cual se asombro de encontrar aquel tesoro.

-¿y que tipo de joyas?.- pregunta curiosa al apartar la vista del retrato –su retrato-.

-hoy dos collares, un anillo de compromiso me parece, y dos anillos de bodas, el que le corresponde a la novia y al novio.- explica brevemente.

-¿anillos de boda?...- susurra sorprendida.

_-ya que en este lugar no hay nadie que se interponga en la unión de esta pareja, yo os declaro marido y mujer, por favor podéis besar a la novia.- concluye el sacerdote, sonriente al igual que la multitud que presencia la ceremonia._

_Sabe que sus ojos brillan de felicidad y los de Naru de igual manera, su corazón palpita de felicidad, y sus manos se encuentran depositadas suavemente en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo como este se inclina para capturar sus labios._

-¡MAI!...¡MAI!...-

Mueve rápidamente su rostro al buscar a la persona que la ha sacado de su recuerdo.

-¡nos estabas asustando!.- reprocha el monje preocupado, al ver como hace unos momentos Mai se había quedado paralizada e ida.

-lo siento…- susurra sonrojada, no podía controlar el que su mente vagara –precisamente- al sueño que tuvo con de Naru y ella casándose al la mención de anillos de boda.

-¿y que mas se puede saber?.- la pregunta de Naru, llama al equipo a contestarla pero parece ser que nadie tiene la respuesta, todo es tan confuso.

Mira de reojo a Mai que esta a su lado observando de nuevo el retrato, se encuentra preocupado y curioso –definitivamente mas lo ultimo- por saber que es lo que tanto piensa Mai en esos momentos y en que ha soñado las noches anteriores, por ello necesita estar a solas con esa mujer.

-sería de locos buscar una persona que supiera algo mas de este hotel, ya que la ultima persona que lo tuvo en sus manos falleció y lo dejo al gobierno, no veo a nadie que podamos preguntar.- concluye Ayako con pesar.

-en conclusión, tenemos que buscar por nuestros propios medios.- hace saber Osamu, el cual no aparta la vista de Mai, necesita hablar con ella y disculparse por su comportamiento infantil de ayer.

-lo que tenemos es algo en que podemos buscar mas información y encajar las piezas correspondientes de estas.- menciona Lin al tomar las cartas que le dio Ayako hace unos momentos.

-todo un rompecabezas….- suspira con fastidio el monje, al saber que no podrá pasar tiempo de Mai, ¡maldito NARU!...

_¿rompecabezas?... si… ese monje tiene razón, todo es un rompecabezas, mas descubrir que le sucede a Mai._

**Continuaraaaaa!!!.....**

**¡Konichiwa! Chicas, y chico… bueno creo que hay que darle crédito también a los chicos, aunque ellos no dejen comentarios –aunque normalmente escriben chicas- jajajajaja, no discrimino, implemente me sorprende que un chico lea la historia, aun mas cuando tiene romance, pensaba que ellos les gustaba la acción xD!... así que ¡bienvenido a bordo!...**

**Bueno aquí les traído el capitulo que sigue y espero verlas y verlos pronto, yo creo que si, depende de sus comentarios y si es que les sigue gustando la historia y como se va desarrollando.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!...**

**Y espero recibir los comentarios de este capitulo pronto!!!**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	6. Amor Transcendental

**Capítulo VI.- Amor Transcendental.**

-¡¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que está pasando?!.- exclama furiosa Mai al entrar con Naru a la habitación.

-Ya lo sabes….- responde al enfrentarse a Mai.

-¡¿Saber?!, ¡por favor, no sé nada!.-

-Sabes lo necesario.- se lo hace saber fríamente como si con ello diera por concluida la discusión.

-¿Necesario?, ¡no sé nada!.- repite gritando.

-Mejor así.- finaliza la conversación dejando a una Mai furiosa.

¡¿Por qué no quiere decirle nada?!... ¿Por qué?.

-¿Mejor dime en que has estado soñando?.- le pregunta.

-En nada que te interese.- responde groseramente al girarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa!, ¡y tienes prohibió salir de la habitación!.- da como ultimátum.

-¿Así?.... ¡pues mírame!.- concluye al mismo tiempo que sale del lugar, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a un Naru atónico de que Mai, lo haya desafiado.

_¡Que hiciera lo que quisiera!... ¡niña tonta!...._

Recuerda el lugar en el que se encuentran y sale corriendo de la habitación alcanzando a Mai en el pasillo.

-Espera tonta…- escucha la voz de Naru al tomar su mano, deteniéndola por completo.

-¿Tonta?... ¡tonto tú!.- exclama furiosa al encararlo.

-Tienes que obedecer.-

-¡No!.- al soltarse del agarre de Naru y dar pasos hacia atrás.

-Mai, no me hagas enojar.- advierte.

-Tu tampoco.-

-Regresa a la habitación, es peligroso que estés sola.- trata de persuadirla, pero parece ser que Mai no quiere escucharlo.

-Regresare si solamente me explicas por que no quieres decirme que esta pasado.- informa decidida, al ser injusto que Naru le quiera ocultar las cosas, ¡ya no es una niña de dieciséis años, ya tiene diecinueve!.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que saber…- vuelve a repetirlo al tomarle de nuevo la mano, apretándola a cualquier intento de escape.

-¡No es justo, Naru!.- reprocha al tratar de mover su mano, cosa que le es inútil.

-Mai, regresemos a la habitación.-

Se jira al tener a Mai todavía agarrada y comenzar arrástrala solo unos dos pasos ya que esta se mantiene firme y no cede aun.

-Mai…-

-Suéltame.- lo interrumpe al ordenarle.

-No.-

-Suéltame Naru, no pienso volver a repetirlo.- lo amenaza al desafiarlo con la mirada sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los azules de este.

-Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-

-¡Suéltame!.- grita al jalar su mano pero le es inútil, forcejeando con Naru para que la libere, pero tiene tanta fuerza que le es imposible.

-Regresaremos a la habitación.- vuelve a repetirlo al arrástrala con él, sin importarle que Mai luche por liberarse.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!.- exclama de nuevo al golpear con su otra mano el hombre de Naru, llamando la atención por completo de este.

Se sorprende que de Mai haya utilizado un golpe con el -el daño es mínimo- pero aun no puede creer que Mai se haya atrevido a golpearlo.

-Naru… yo… no fue mi intención.- balbucea avergonzada por lo que hizo- es que… no me dejaste alternativa… nunca te pegaría, así me llevo con Osamu, perdón.- concluye torpemente al fijar su vista en el piso de azulejo.

_Así me llevo con Osamu_

Y esas últimas palabras lo sacan de sus casillas –si es que antes se encontraba en ellas-

-Entonces deberías de irte con Osamu para que le pegues.-

-Yo… no quise decir eso.-

-¿A no?.- pregunta burlonamente sin soltarla, al contrario la atrae más hacia su cuerpo.

-No…-

-¿Entonces, no insinúas que prefieres estar con Osamu que conmigo?.- pregunta acercando su rostro al de Mai, fijando sus ojos en esas lagunas cafés.

-No…- susurra hipnotizada, es como si su cuerpo ya no le respondiera y su mente se encuentra en un sueño total.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?.-

-¿He?...- responde con ello como si de pronto algo en su cabeza reaccionara con esa pregunta y saliera de aquel sueño profundo.

_¿Enamorada de Osamu?... ¡por supuesto que no!..._

-¿Estas enamorada de Osamu?.- vuelve a insistir, al no tener respuesta, _¿estará en verdad Mai enamorada de ese bueno para nada?._

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- responde nerviosa, si le dice que sí, es mentira y si dice que no, tendría que confesar que ha estado enamorada esos tres años de él.

_¿Eso quiere decir que si?_

-¿Entonces por qué no estas con Osamu?..- pregunta- ¡oh es verdad!, si estas casada conmigo, lástima que no puedas estar con el amor de tu vida… pero si yo no estuviera en este papel y estuviera ese tonto, ya estaría revolcándote….- no continua a causa de que siente un golpe demasiado fuerte en su mejilla.

-¡Te… te… odio!.- balbucea dolida al dejar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, aprovechando el desconcierto de Naru para liberarse de él -no puedo creer… ¡tonto!...- susurra débilmente, sin dar tiempo de que Naru responda, girándose y salir corriendo del lugar.

-Mai… Mai… ¡espera!.-

Nada absolutamente nada en respuesta de esa mujer, ocasionando en él que corra tras ella, sin lograr alcanzarla, para terminar perdiéndola de vista.

_¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?...._

-.-

-¡¿Tan difícil es decirle lo que realmente sucede?!.- reclama al mismo tiempo que hace esa pregunta al hombre frente suyo.

-¡Sí!...- responde desesperado al encontrarse a un lado de la cama matrimonial que comparte con Mai.

-¡Por tu culpa esta así!.- reprocha aquel hombre de cabello amarillo sin importarle que los demás del equipo lo estén mirando.

-Yo…yo…-

-¡Claro el GRAN NARU NUNCA PUEDE EQUIVOCARSE!.- concluye furioso al dar dos pasos hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo que aprieta sus manos y contener las ganas de golpear a su jefe.

-Por favor…- una voz femenina se hace presente al interponerse entre Naru y el monje.

-Ayako…-

-¿No crees que Naru también siente que lo que le sucedió a Mai?.- le pregunta al fijar sus ojos en los cafés de él.

-Si…- admite a su pesar, por la cara de Naru al encontrar a Mai a pie de las escaleras inconsciente dando indicios de que se cayó, todo ese tormento no lo deja en paz por lo menos –ha de suponer-.

-¿Y que han averiguado?.- la pregunta de Lin ocasiona que el equipo completo se gire hacia él.

-No mucho…- responde John.

-Deberíamos de seguir investigando, lo que sea que sucede en este lugar, estoy seguro que ocasiono el accidente de Mai, por ello debemos de apurarnos aún más en las investigaciones.- les recuerda, lo cual el resto del equipo asiente, el monje se retira de la habitación seguido del sacerdote joven, Ayako empuja sutilmente a Osamu y Masako, intuyendo que Lin necesita hablar con Naru a solas.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse es la señal para que él comience a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió?.-

El silencio se hace presente como respuesta a Lin.

-Naru…- insiste.

-Estábamos... discutiendo… después… salió corriendo…- murmura al encontrarse sentado a un lado de una Mai inconsciente que muestra una venda entorno a su frente con un parche en su mejilla izquierda al igual que parece ser una sustancia amarillenta en su labio inflamado dando indicios de herida.

-Naru…-

-¡Por Kami Lin!... ¡soy el culpable!.- se reprocha con voz grave, si tan solo la hubiera seguido inmediatamente, si no hubiera reclamado… _¡oh Kami!..._

-Naru….-

-Mañana se ira, no permitiré que sucede algo mas.- interrumpe a su amigo para dar ese anuncio que le pesa a el mismo –y demasiado- diría él.

-Naru, estas precipitando las cosas, y si Mai se cayó sin que nadie la empujara, hay esa posibilidad.- le hace ver que es muy precipitado que Mai se vaya, todavía no está seguro que reacción tendrá el espíritu si ella desaparece.

-No me importa, ya he tomado una decisión, se ira mañana a primera hora con Ayako.- concluye al fijar su mirada en Mai.

-Estás consiente lo que implica esa decisión.-

-Si…-

Y es verdad, sabe que al irse Ayako con Mai, Masako quedaría sola por lo cual ella tendrá que ocupar el lugar de Mai.

-Como quieras…. Entonces te dejare con Mai, así le darás las noticia una vez que despierte.- lo dice al caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, aunque no esté de acuerdo con la decisión de Naru no puede imponerse a otra cosa, Naru debe de darse cuenta de las cosas por sí solo, sus padres lo mandaron a cuidarlo no a obligarle hacer lo que él cree que es mejor.

_La decisión de uno es basada en nuestro propio criterio no en él de otros._

-.-

Escucha un quejido en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que empieza a moverse, es como si ese sonido saliera de su garganta y el movimiento de su cuerpo es lento y doloroso, para comenzar abrir sus ojos, enfocando con esfuerzo su vista a su alrededor.

-¿Mai?.- esa voz masculina llama a sus ojos que se enfoquen.

-Naru…-

-Gracias a Kami que has despertado…- murmura para si al mismo tiempo que besa la sien de Mai.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunta totalmente confundida, no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió y el cuerpo le duele.

-Pensamos que te caíste de las escaleras.- mitad verdad mitad mentira, más bien se cree que el espíritu tuvo algo que ver.

-Ah…- es lo único que responde al tratar de hacer memoria.

_-¡Te… te… odio!.- sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, aprovechando el desconcierto de Naru para liberarse de él._

_-No puedo creer… ¡tonto!...- susurra débilmente, sin dar tiempo de que Naru responda, girándose y salir corriendo del lugar._

_-Mai… Mai… ¡espera!.- _

Lo demás es demasiado borroso para ella, si recuerda haberse caído de las escaleras pero no está clara la razón por la que se dio.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?.-

La pregunta de Naru la saca de sus recuerdos, al mismo tiempo que la sed se hace presente en su boca, dejando que él se encargue de tomarla entre sus brazos e incline el vaso para que pueda beber.

-Gracias…- una vez recostada.

-No hay de que.-

Hay tantas cosas que desea decirle a Mai que no sabe por dónde empezar, primero su caída, segundo lo que debió de haberle dicho desde el principio y por último el que mañana temprano se va.

Juega con sus manos, es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, no recuerda cuanto, que se encuentra nervioso.

_El gran Naru nervioso_…

Si lo viera su…oh ya sabe él quien, se burlaría de él.

-Mai… yo….-

-Dime la verdad Naru, ¿qué paso?.- exige una respuesta al querer sentarse con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de Naru lo logra.

¿Cómo explicarle a Mai que su vida estuvo en peligro?, ¿cómo hacerle ver que debe de regresar a su casa, por su propia seguridad?.

-Te caíste… o se cree que te tiraron.- de una vez por todas, habla con la verdad.

-¿Por qué?...-

-Mai… hay cosas que debes de saber.- y espera él poder decirle todo.

-¿Qué cosas?.- pregunta al ver como Naru se sienta a su lado.

Comienza a relatar la historia que más o menos sabe todo el grupo incluyéndolo, el gran parecido que ambos tienen con las personas que vivieron, sorprendiendo a Mai por completo –el mismo se sorprendió en su momento-, el que se cree que el espíritu es _Narukaima _y ha regresado por su amor, que podría ser ella, también le termina explicando que por su propio bien había decido regresarla a la cuidad, cosa que Mai protesta.

-Ya lo he decidido.- concluye firmemente.

-Pero Naru…-

-No te pondré en riesgo.- de nuevo lo repite, solo que en esta ocasión observa los ojos cafés de Mai.

-¿Y Ayako?.-

-Ella ira contigo.-

-¿y quién se quedará con Masako?.- una buena pregunta, que espera que Naru no le diga lo que se está imaginando.

-Conmigo…- concluye observando que el color de Mai se vuelve pálido y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Ah…- es lo único que puede decir, ¿reclamarle?, ¿con qué derecho?, simplemente han compartido un par de besos y la cama en el sentido más inocente posible.

Ella se va y Masako gana.

_Perfecto…_

Cierra sus ojos al no querer que Naru se dé cuenta lo mucho que le afectan sus palabras o más bien su única palabra.

-¿Entonces mañana regreso?.- reafirma en susurro.

-Si… lo siento.- en verdad lo siente, pero sentiría más si Mai sale lastimada por su culpa.

-No te preocupes estaré bien… ahora comenzare hacer mi equipaje.-

-No puedes moverte…- impide al volverla a recostar suavemente.

-Tengo que moverme Naru, si es que quieres que mañana me vaya.-

Muy a su pesar Mai tiene razón así es que la deja levantarse de la cama con un poco de dificultad y dolor, y el solo debe de observar desde su sitio como Mai comienza lentamente a empacar sus cosas.

Una suerte que no desempacara toda su ropa, permaneciera está en su maleta, lo único que debe de empacar es lo del baño y la ropa sucia en una bolsa, recordando que llegando a casa es lo primero que debe de limpiar.

-Me iré a bañar, así mañana no perderé el tiempo en arreglarme tanto.- anuncia tomando las cosas necesaria para tomar un baño de agua caliente que sabe que su cuerpo agradecerá.

-Mai…- antes de que pueda decir algo, el llamado de la puerta lo interrumpe.

-Por favor abre…- se lo dice sin girarse a ver a Naru.

Entra al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin poder ignorar la voz femenina que reconoce perfectamente _"Naru… vengo a dejar mis cosas"_, ¿así que ya desea cambiarse?, ni siquiera se ha ido.

-Masako, hasta mañana se va Mai.- la voz de Naru hablando con la vidente ocasiona que en ella sienta algo tan primitivo… _celos._

-¡Claro que lo sé!, pero como no debo de estar sola mañana, mejor me adelanto.- _¡si claro!_

-¿Y Ayako?.- la pregunta de Naru también ocasiona curiosidad en ella, ¿si y Ayako?.

-Está afuera, ya sabes _esperándome_.- ese esperándome suena demasiado provocativo, reprimiendo sus impulsos en salir y encararla, dejándole en claro que Naru es suyo, pero como hacer eso, ya sabe ella que Naru no es suyo.

-Ayako por que no vas a ayudar a Mai, sé que todavía no se siente bien.- aquello ocasiona que comience a desvestirse lo más rápido que su cuerpo adolorido le permite, se encuentra quitándose su playera cuando entra su compañera.

-¡Vaya sí que das pena!.-

-Gracias…- gruñe, sin voltear a verla, simplemente ignorándola y concentrarse en la conversación de afuera y desatarse el pantalón.

-¿En dónde dejo mis cosas?.-

-Creo que deberías de esperar hasta que Mai se vaya.-

-Por favor Naru, Mai comprenderá ella sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.- _¿ellos?, ¿hay algo entre ellos?._

Todo su cuerpo se tensa al comprender esas palabras.

Una risa la desconcierta volteándose a ver a Ayako.

-¿Qué?.-

-No puedo creer que creas que entre Masako y Naru hay algo.- ríe

Se limita a no contestar y abre la regadera bloqueando cualquier sonido de la habitación continua.

-Hay Mai, si creyeras en lo que te digo, ¡Naru está loco por ti!.- vuelve a repetirlo como unas dos ocasiones atrás se lo dijo a la chica.

-Si claro…- al entrar a la regadera, soltando un suspiro al sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo.

-Si no me creer déjame probártelo.- desafía a su amiga, al ayudarle a enjabonarse.

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo?.-

-Tu deja todo en mis manos.- sonríe al formular un plan infalible.

Y eso en verdad le da miedo… ¿Qué tramara Ayako?.

-.-

Entra a la habitación envuelta en la bata de baño, con Ayako a su lado.

-Piénsalo Mai, mañana estarás libre y por lo menos tendrás unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿Por qué no salir con esos galanes?.- continua sonrojada desde que Ayako le explico el plan.

-¿Qué galanes?.- se sorprende que Masako pregunte y esta parece que está muy interesada en la respuesta.

-Mai, que tiene a tres bombones que derriten por ella, solo que no quiere hablarles.- explica, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ya te dije Ayako que tenía planes de descansar.- y es la verdad no miente, desea descansar.

-Y mejor forma de descansar que está con ellos.- en otro momento la cara de Ayako le haría reír pero estar con Naru ahí presente -aunque parece ser que no le toma importancia a la conversación al estar concentrado en su libro- ocasiona que sus mejillas se tiñen aún más de rojo.

-¿Están buenos?.- la pregunta de Masako trae a su memoria esos tres hombres.

-¡Más que buenos!... ¡BUENOTES!...-

-¿Así?, descríbelos.- reta la misma Masako al tomar asiento en la cama con Ayako a un lado.

-Ya conoces uno, ¿te acuerdas el chico que fue a preguntar por Mai al trabajo y ella no estaba por no sé qué cosa, no me acuerdo… y Naru lo recibió groseramente.- lo último hace hincapié en que Naru escuche y este se limite a seguir con su lectura.

-¡El de las pompis firmes!.- recuerda Masako.

-Ese mismo… ya si Mai no lo quiere yo me lo quedo.- hace ver su interés en ese bombón, pero antes debe pasar por Mai.

-Ayako…- su voz suena a amenaza que bien su amiga ignora.

-¿Tienes su número?.- el interés de Masako la desconcentra, ¿no está enamorada de Naru?.

-Claro que si.-

-¿Entonces qué esperas en hablarle?.- anima Masako sonriente

-¿Tú quieres una cita con él?.- pregunta confundida.

-¡Claro que no!, es para ti…. Estoy segura que te divertirás mucho.- hace ver sus intenciones.

-Yo…-

-…Yo también creo eso…- interrumpe Ayako cualquier cosa que Mai hubiera querido decir.

-¿Y los otros dos?, ¿Qué tal son?.-

Desea fulminar con su mirada a Ayako pero esta no la mira impidiendo las preguntas formuladas sean contestadas.

-Como modelos… ojos verdes, azul cielo y un cuerpo para chuparse los dedos.-

-¡Oh por Kami!.... ¿y no les haces caso?, ¡eso es un pecado!.- reprocha Masako demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

-Masako…-

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a ver cómo van los demás.- interrumpe Naru al ponerse de pie y cerrar con demasiada fuerza su libro, encaminándose hacía la puerta.

-Yo me quedare con Mai, todavía no estoy seguro de que sea prudente que salga.- hace ver Ayako sonriente.

-Yo voy contigo Naru.- se ofrece rápidamente Masako, tan rápido que ya está a lado de Naru.

-Y no se preocupen por nosotras, estaremos hablando por teléfono, para concretar _citas_.- Masako ríe ante el comentario de Ayako, al darle una señal de adiós con la mano.

-¡Ayako!.- grita furiosa una vez la puerta es cerrada.

-Hubieras visto la cara de Naru.- ríe, sin importar que puedan escucharla.

-Ayako…- amenaza con su simple voz.

-No fue para tanto… relájate.-

¿Relajarse?, ¿Cómo relajarse, cuando sabe que Naru le interesa muy poco?.

-.-

Se limita a no fijar su vista en la cámara que da a su recamara, sin querer observar como Ayako toma el celular de Mai -que se encontraba en las maletas- para comenzar hacer _esas_ llamadas.

Se maldice interiormente al haber tenido esa brillante idea acerca de regresar a Mai, ahora estará fuera de su alcance y no podrá hacer nada por que salga con _esos_, sabe que es inútil el ponerse de esa forma, pero los celos, son _celos_, una suerte que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su estado o más bien el único fue Lin, ignorando sus sonrisas burlonas al comprender todo a causa de la cámara de su habitación y los audífonos que rodean su cabeza.

-He investigado en la biblioteca del lugar, a pesar de no encontrar libros servibles, encontré algo muy interesante.- anuncia la voz del monje, mostrando el pequeño libro ya sus páginas amarillas mostrando el paso de los años y unos pétalos secos, de color morado con las orillas negras y puntos verdes a causa de la humedad.

-No veo lo interesante, solo un libro antiguo.- se queja Masako al devolver el libro.

-Fíjate en la contraportada de este.- muestra y ahí claramente se lee.

_Para la damisela más hermosa que con tan solo verla logro cautivar este corazón salvaje; que estos meses pasen como el río que fluye, deseando así que pronto seas mi esposa._

_Tu eterno enamorado._

-¡Que romántico!.- suspira de placer.

-Es cierto, pero pasando a lo que nos interesa, si nos damos cuenta la tinta es antigua se corre a lo largo de los años, pero se conserva.- explica al observar todo el texto.

-¿Cómo supones que puede pertenecer a la chica del cuadro?.- la pregunta de John no es tan mal acertada.

-Hay que tal solo fijarse en el color de las hojas, y el material del que fue hecho el libro, es antiguo de ese siglo podría decirlo.- aclara.

-Entonces quiere decir que el espíritu es el esposo de la mujer.- concluye John pensativo, como si eso no fuera tan fácil de creer, alguien que amo no haría daño al ser querido, algo andaba mal.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría.- expresa Masako acercándose a Naru- ¿y tú Naru?.- al momento de tocarlo.

-¿Qué?.- sale de sus pensamientos, dejando en claro que no escucho nada.

-Que si estás de acuerdo que el esposo de la mujer del cuadro sea el causante de lo que sucede.- repite sonriente, aunque en su mente crece la duda si Naru siente algo "especial" por la chiquilla del grupo.

Se convence a si misma que son inventos suyos, puede ser que Naru este preocupado por el estado de Mai, de la misma manera que se siente preocupado por todos los del equipo aunque él no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta, si eso debe de ser.

-Puede ser…-

-¿Entonces que esperamos para encontrar los restos de ese hombre y quemarlos?.- pregunta algo entusiasmado Osamu, deseando que se acabe ese caso y volver a la rutina "normal" que hay en Tokio.

-Y no se olviden de la sal, una vez que encuentren sus restos.- recuerda Lin, interesándose aún más en la conversación que escucha por los auriculares.

-Y agua bendita.- concluye sonriente John al mostrar el recipiente que contiene la esencia.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar en la biblioteca cualquier señal donde se puede encontrar los restos del hombre, no regresaremos sin saberlo.- hace saber Houshou, deseado salir del lugar, no le parece que mañana Mai se vaya.

-¿No crees Naru que deberíamos ir a descansar?.- sugiere al querer que ese día pase demasiado rápido, y que otra forma de lograrlo es dormir.

-Tienes razón… estoy seguro que Ayako no ha terminado de hacer su maleta.- susurra pensativo al mismo tiempo que desea hablar con Mai o lo mejor es mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Estarás bien solo?.-

-Yo no veo el problema de ello.- responde divertido Lin, al comprender que esta celoso, si tan solo lo supiera Mai, pero prefiere observar, ese drama que se desarrolla.

_Una mini telenovela comienza delante de sus ojos…_

-.-

No ha mencionado ni una palabra, se limita a observar como Mai dedica su tiempo en lectura, algo que nunca pensó ver en Mai aparte de sus libros de estudio, solo que no puede saber de qué se trata el contenido del libro a causa del forrado de flores que lleva este; también mantiene la distancia, al encontrarse en la sala de estar de la habitación, desde que Ayako se fue con Masako no le ha dirigido la palabra a Mai sin saber por dónde empezar, podría preguntar sobre las "citas", pero Mai se daría cuenta de que esta celoso, pero el no saber lo pone aún más. Definitivamente le salió contraproducente el que Mai se fuera del lugar, ahora tendrá el tiempo libre –lo que dure el caso- para que pueda salir con quien desee y él no poder hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿No vas a dormir Naru?- pregunta al apartar la vista del libro.

-En un momento.-

Una respuesta vaga por su parte, pero como explicar que no puede meterse a la cama sin resistir la sensación de tocar a Mai, el demostrarle que es suya y que por consecuencia esa chiquilla de diecinueve años le debe fidelidad.

_Celos…_

Una estúpida palabra de cinco letras que como le molesta en esos momentos al imaginar a Mai en brazos de otros, de la misma manera o peor aún con otro.

-Te encargas de apagar las luces.- la voz de Mai definitivamente lo saca de sus pensamientos aunque siente algo raro en su voz, como si estuviera molesta o triste, cualquiera de las dos cosas.

-Sí, tú descansa, buenas noches.- desea al ver como Mai, se acomoda de su lado.

Definitivamente no puede dejar que se marche, y aún más el saber que tendrá que ver a hombres, ¡por Kami!, ¡muere de celos!, hasta el punto de querer golpear a esos tipos, maldice a Ayako por su espléndida idea y aborrece que Masako siguiera el juego, desde que conoce a Masako sabe de sus intenciones porque él la vea más que una compañera de trabajo, solo que él se quedó perdidamente enamorado de Mai, desde el momento en que la vio, tan chiquilla.

-Buenas noches, Naru…- se despide un leve susurro, siendo consiente que esa noche, es la última en la que estará al lado de Naru, manteniendo la calma, al no querer llorar, al imaginarse como Masako disfrutara de Naru.

Por qué… aunque Ayako le diera a entender lo contrario, Naru y Masako son _pareja._

Así que tendrá que resignarse que Naru es de Masako y fue hermoso soñar que tenía una vida a su lado.

…_Soñar es vivir y vivir es soñar…_

-.-

_El cielo parece mostrar su estado de ánimo, el día lluvioso, las nubes oscurecen, su atuendo es negro y lágrimas en su rostro caen las cuales se combinan con la lluvia, el dolor en su pecho no se va al igual que el odio que siente por aquel hombre que le arrebato al hombre de su vida._

_-Mai, lo siento tanto.- escucha la voz de una mujer atrás de ella, al encontrarse, hincada a lado en el agujero que es preparado para sumergir el ataúd de su esposo._

_-Hija…- esa voz la obliga alzar su rostro encontrando a su padre a su lado, abriéndole sus brazos lo cual ella se levanta a refugiarse en ellos estallando a un más de dolor- lo siento tanto cariño.-_

_Nadie lo siente tanto como ella._

_-Naru siempre estará contigo, aún más en este lugar.- las palabras de su padre desean darle ánimo, pero lo único que logran es hacerla recordar que debajo de ese enorme árbol -En el cual ahora están sepultando a Naru-fue la primera vez que lo vio, tan seguro de sí mismo que le robo el corazón con una mirada._

Abre sus ojos de un golpe al sentir como pequeñas lágrimas escapan de ellos, recordando su sueño, aún más el dolor que sintió en ese funeral, porque era lo que soñó, el funeral de Naru.

Trata de incorporarse pero un brazo que rodea su cintura la detiene dándose cuenta que su rostro esta encima del pecho de Naru.

-¿Te duele algo?.- la voz ronca de Naru ocasiona en ella que de un pequeño respingo.

En respuesta mueve su cabeza en forma negativa sin querer hablar.

-¿Estas llorando?.- al alzar su rostro y obligarla a verlo, lo cual confirma en las sospechas de Naru-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Soñé feo.- es su única respuesta.

-¿Qué soñaste?.-

No quería decirlo, no cuando debía de confesar que lo ama.

-No recuerdo muy bien.- miente al dejarse abrazar por Naru, no deseaba romper esa intimidad entre ambos- llovía, estaba frío y había gente de negro.- confiesa al esconder su rostro en su cuello, respirando el aroma de Naru, dejando que este la estreche aún más en sus brazos, al igual que permite que las piernas de Naru envuelvan las suyas de una manera tan íntima que un rubor aparece en su rostro.

-Trata de dormir, yo velare tu sueño.- le susurra Naru en su oído al mismo tiempo que comienza a darle un masaje suave en su espalda, llevándola lentamente al mundo de los sueños.

_Lo ama…_

-.-

Se encuentra tan a gusto en esa posición que no desea despertar a su bella acompañante, deseando que los minutos pasen como horas y las horas como días, la cabeza de Mai se encuentra encima de su brazo el cual sirve como almohada, sus manos descansan en su pecho y sus piernas están entre lazadas, percibiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo sería capaz de dejarla ir, y apartarse de su lado días enteros?.

La ama… pero, ¿cómo confesárselo?

Con su mano libre acaricia suavemente el rostro de Mai, al ver como suspira su nombre, ocasionando en él una sonrisa, sería capaz de acostumbrarse a despertar con Mai todos los días de su vida; ¿Quién creería que Naru _"Kazuya Shibuya"_, soñaría con formar algo con Mai?, una mujer algo despistada.

Inclina su rostro al rozar sus labios con los de Mai, sintiendo como ella a pesar de encontrarse dormida le corresponde abriendo sus labios, el cual él los envuelve por completo, llevando él el ritmo que la propia Mai se adapta perfectamente, aún no sabe si ya se encuentra despierta o está soñando, pero eso no le importa en absoluto, la recuesta completamente en la cama quitando su brazo y deslizarlo a la cintura de Mai, al pegarla a su cuerpo; escucha un suspiro salir de sus labios; el cual le ocasiona otra sonrisa, sin parar aquello, deseando dejar un marca en el cuerpo de Mai, que cualquier otro hombre vea sepa que le pertenece, deslizando sus labios al cuello de Mai, succionado un poco de piel y morderla suavemente lo cual Mai como reacción suelta un suspiro de placer, soltando el pedazo de piel y admirar el tono rojo de este, sonriendo aún más por lo cual futuramente se convertirá _un chupetón_, con ello quedará claro que Mai mantiene una relación con alguien.

-Buenos días.- saluda, observando los ojos marrones brilloso de Mai.

-Buenos días…- expresa sorprendida ante lo que acaba de suceder y en la forma en que Naru fue capaz de despertarla, no es que se queje, es maravilloso, pero su mente no puede evitar preguntar ¿Por qué?.

-Tenemos una hora antes de decidir alistarnos.- anuncia al seguir con esa intimidad, deslizando su mano por la pierna de Mai, la cual da como respuesta moverla para que él tenga mejor acceso.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?.- pregunta al formar una sonrisa, dejándose pegar aún más hacia él cuerpo de Naru.

-Esto…- susurra al inclinarse a besar los labios de Mai, la cual acepta gustosa el beso que Naru le da, sin importarle el futuro.

Enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Naru, al acercar su rostro aún más hacia el de ella, sintiendo como Naru profundiza aún más el beso, abriendo sus labios por completo y gemir en respuesta ante el placer que le produce, puede sentir las manos de Naru vagar dentro de su camisón, posándose en su cintura y tal vez una deslizándose aún más hacia arriba, suspirando al sentir como sus dedos rozan con la base de su pecho.

El que Mai se arqueé hacia su cuerpo facilita las cosas, el subir su camisón se le ha hecho fácil y pretende quitárselo, desliza sus labios primero por la mandíbula de Mai deleitándose de los suspiros que salen de sus labios, continua con la garganta escuchando un pequeño gruñido seguido por su nombre y seguir por su hombro el cual ya se encuentra desnudo al deslizarse el tirante hasta su brazo.

-Naru…- suspira de placer al sentir esas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, sus pechos voluminosos y ese calor intensificarse aún más en la parte baja de su vientre.

-Oh…oh….oh…- exclama al sentir como Naru ha llegado a su pecho, el cual se dedica a succionar y lamer, intensificando aún más el placer que le produce aquello, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Naru

-Eres tan preciosa…- gime al deslizar su lengua por el valle de sus senos.

-Naru…-

-Preciosa…- vuelve a susurrar roncamente al deslizar sus labios de vuelta a la boca de Mai, la cual lo recibe gustosamente, la cual gime y el también al sentir su pecho desnudo chocar con el cuerpo desnudo de Mai.

-Mai…- murmura jadeante al separarse de sus labios y enfocar sus ojos azules con los marrones de ella, sonriendo al saber que esos labios rojos, sus mejillas del mismo tono son producto de él.

-Naru…-

-¿Quieres seguir?.- una pregunta que no haría si no supiera ante mano que es la primera vez para Mai.

¿Seguir?... ¿Naru le está pidiendo permiso?.

¡Lo desea!.

Simplemente asiente y atrae con una de sus manos el rostro de Naru y estampar sus labios con los de ella, dándole acceso a todo lo que le pertenece.

_La desea, la ama…_

-¡Naru!, ¡Naru!.... ¡abre la puerta!.- los gritos detrás de la puerta y los golpes ocasionan que se separe de los labios de Mai, jadeando y tratando de controlar su respiración, al igual que maldice mentalmente esa interrupción.

-¡Naru!... ¡Naru!, ¡está temblando!...- exclama e informa la voz femenina de otro lado.

¿Temblar?... observa a su alrededor y todo se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Se incorpora, al separarse de los brazos de Mai, la cual se tapa con la sabana, al seguir su trayectoria con su mirada.

Posa su mano en el la manija al tratar de calmar su respiración, al sentir el deseo frustrado en su cuerpo y las señales de deseo en él, su miembro todavía inflamado y puede apostar que sus labios están rojos e inflamados, no tan inflamados como los de Mai, pero si algo.

Escucha el suspiro de Naru al tiempo que recarga su frente en la puerta.

-¡Naru!... ¡Naru!... ¡abran la puerta!.- exige Masako, lo sabe por qué reconoce su voz.

-Masako ya paso, porque no intentas calmarte, tal vez no lo sintieron.- la voz de Ayako también se hace presente detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Y si Naru esta lastimado?!.- escucha al incorporarse en la cama y buscar su camisón el cual se encuentra enredado entre las sabanas, tomándolo al igual que la sabana e irse al cuarto de baño con ella enrollada en su cuerpo.

-No estamos lastimados, ni Mai, ni yo.- responde Naru, al escuchar como abre la puerta.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada!.-

-Aquí parece que no hubo temblor, alguno.- menciona Ayako, al inspeccionar el lugar.

-Eso es lo que se me hace raro.- expone al retirar los brazos de Masako de alrededor de su cuello, ya con ello el deseo que sintió por Mai, se ha desvanecido.

-¿Entonces que paso?.-

-No lo sé.- responde sinceramente Naru.

-En toda la mansión, excepto su habitación, hay indicios que hubo un temblor fuerte, no entiendo, ¿por qué?.- expone Ayako.

-¿Lin que sabe al respecto?.- pregunta al querré desviar la vista de Ayako de la cama, logrando su cometido.

-Está investigando al igual que Osamu, John y el monje.-

-¿Y ustedes?.-

-Masako se preocupó por ti, y como consecuencia estamos aquí.-

-Ya vieron que Mai y yo estamos bien, en un momento los alcanzamos.- al guiarlas hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Hablando de Mai, ¿dónde está?.- pregunta curiosa Masako.

-En el baño.-

-¿Y cuándo se van?.- pregunta al querer ya deshacerse de su rival.

-¿Les parece que en una hora, los veamos con Lin?.- evade la respuesta que quiere Masako.

Sale del cuarto de baño al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, enfocando su vista en la espalda de Naru, la cual tiene impresa unos rasguños, sonrojándose al saber que ella fue la causante de ellos.

No puede comprender como es que Masako, no entiende que a él no le interesa como mujer, debería de hablar con ella de manera definitiva, antes que ella albergara ideas locas respecto a ellos dos.

Gira su cuerpo para ser consciente de que Mai lo mira fijamente, definitivamente puede acostumbrarse a verla todas las mañana y más con ese aspecto tan sensual, sus mejillas, labios y cuello sonrojadas al igual que estos dos últimos inflamado a causa de sus labios; se encamina hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Mai, rodeándola entre sus brazos e inclinarse a probar de nuevo esos labios, es como si algo dentro de él desatara todo esa intimidad, sus sentimientos reprimidos florecieran sin importar nada.

-Espera… espera…- susurra al sentir como Mai se pega demasiado a su cuerpo y el suyo responde a las exigencias de ella, si no se controla saldrá de descontrol todo.

-No podemos seguir Mai…- murmura al separarse de esos labios, observando sus ojos marrones los cuales se han abierto mirándolo de una forma confusa.

-¿Por?...-

Una pregunta que su mismo cuerpo y parte de su mente se hace.

-Nos esperan…- y es verdad.

-Iré a vestirme…- hace saber al separarse de los brazos que la rodean e ir hacia su maleta escogiendo que es lo va a ponerse.

Observa a Mai de espaldas, deleitándose de la forma de sus piernas y ese trasero redondo que se esconde debajo de su camisón, no sabe que es lo que le sucede, pero es como si su cuerpo fuera controlado por algo profundo en su interior, algo que hace que el deseo junto con los sentimientos que tenía hacia Mai despertaran con mayor intensidad, tanto que le es tan difícil controlarlos como antes lo había hecho; desea atraparla entre sus brazos y volver a la cama terminar lo que empezaron hace unos instantes, pero parte de él se niega recordando que los esperan, pero la otra parte desea hacer lo que su cuerpo anhela.

¿Qué demonios le está sucediendo?.

-Iré a cambiarme, no tardo.- al desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

_Algo le está sucediendo… y siente que se debe a la culpa de aquel espíritu._

-.-

Se encuentra molesto, y está seguro que no es el único, el monje y Masako están de la misma manera, al ver como Naru no deja de abrazar a Mai de la cintura, mientras que está esta sentada entre sus piernas, ambos leyendo ciertos documentos en la pantalla del monitor.

Ríe al sentir como Naru entierra su rostro en su cuello, ocasionando en ella algo de cosquillas, como consecuencia no puede concentrarse en la información.

-¿Encontraste algo chistoso Mai?.- le pregunta Osamu

-No… es solo que recordé algo chistoso.- miente al mismo tiempo que pellizca la mano de Naru, obligándole a parar aquello.

-¿Qué recordaste, Mai?.- le pregunta de forma grosera Masako, obligándola a sonreír aún más, sabiendo bien que esta celosa.

-Lo que planeo hacer cuando vuelva.- responde rápidamente, que apenas pensó.

-Hablando de ese tema, Naru, ¿a qué hora piensas que van a partir Ayako y Mai?.-

-No sé si sea conveniente que Mai se vaya.- hace ver sus intenciones.

-Yo creo que debemos de dejarla ir, aun mas cuando ya ha indicios que el fantasma quiere algo con Mai.- interviene Osamu.

-Pero, ya no te duelen mucho los moretones, ¿o sí?.- pregunta el monje, al no querer que Mai se vaya, al saber por medio de Ayako que planeo ciertas citas para ella.

-La verdad es que ya no…- confiesa y a la vez se asombra de ello, es cierto ya no siente dolor alguno y eso es raro, ya que normalmente los moretones que llega a acumular en algún caso le duelen por un par de días, no se quita el dolor de un día para otro.

-Entonces no tiene el por qué irse.- concluye Naru, sorprendiendo a todos, bueno excepto a Lin, el cual sonríe.

-¿¡No que es peligroso para Mai, quedarse?!.- protesta Masako.

-Si… pero también irse es peligroso.-

-¿Por qué?.- ¿no será que Naru desea algo mas con Mai?, se le hace raro que Mai tenga ese brillo en los ojos, y su blusa sea de tortuga al haber clima cálido, algo andaba mal.

-Podría llevarse al espíritu.-

-¡Bah!, yo creo que hay otras intenciones que Naru no nos ha contado o bien podría ser Mai.- lo dice furiosa, no va a permitir que esa chiquilla le quite lo que ella ha tratado por años con Naru.

-¿Cuáles según tu Masako?.- pregunta al incorporarse, molesto por que Masako se quiera deshacer de Mai.

-A mí se me hace raro que Mai, tenga una blusa de tortuga cuando estamos en clima cálido, también que estés abrazándola cuando hace días que no había ni una pizca de sentimientos hacia alguien por tu parte, ¡más bien creo que paso algo entre ustedes!.- concluye al señalar a Mai, la cual se sonroja, nunca pensó que ese detalle de la blusa fuera a ser percibido; la playera que tenía pensado ponerse, no pudo a causa de que Naru le dejo un chupetón en su cuello.

-Si el caso fuera lo que dices Masako, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Mai es libre y yo también, ¿Cuál es tu problema?.- responde al ser consiente que Masako no es la única molesta, tal vez Osamu y el monje estén de igual forma.

-¡Estás jugando con ella!.- exclama furioso Osamu.

-¡Por supuesto que no!.-

-Por favor…- susurra Mai, interponiéndose entre Osamu y Naru.

-¿Es que no lo ves Mai?, ¡está jugando contigo!... es raro que Naru muestre sentimientos hacia a ti después de tres años!.- le explica al tomar las manos de Mai.

-Suéltala.-

-Confesa que tus intenciones son llevarla a la cama.-

-No lo son.-

-¿Entonces tienes intenciones con ella?.-

-Que te importa.- al separar a Mai de Osamu.

-¡BASTA!.- grita Mai, al momento en que todo lo de cristal a su alrededor se rompe, atrayendo el grito de Masako y Ayako.

Los siete pares de ojos observan fijamente a Mai, la cual no comprende que es lo que pasa.

-Yo…-

-¡Maldición!.- la exclamación de Lin atrae la atención de todos los del equipo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta John.

-Osamu, John, Ayako, Masako y Houshou, acompáñenme por favor…- ordena Lin al encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-Pero…-

-Ahora.- interrumpe a Masako.

-Yo… Naru…- balbucea al sentir los brazos de Naru a su alrededor.

-Tranquila, Mai… no es tu culpa…-

-.-

-¿Por qué nos haces salir, Lin?.- se queja Osamu.

-Creo que ya entiendo por qué ese comportamiento entre Mai y Naru.- comienza a explicar, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Naru y Mai, han sido posesionados por los espíritus de Maida y Narukaima.-

-¿Qué?.- sin poder creerlo, ¿su Naru posesionado por ese espíritu?.

-Es la única respuesta que encuentra, ayer Naru estaba decidido que Mai se fuera, contando que Mai ya no siente dolor alguno de su accidente y si sumamos a lo que acaba de suceder cuando Osamu estaba discutiendo con Naru, es lo único que llego a concluir.- hacer ver que su teoría es cierta.

-Creo que Lin tiene razón, entonces lo convenientes es hacer un exorcismo a Mai y Naru, pero si lo hacemos podíamos desatar la ira del espíritu.- exclama John.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?, no podemos dejar que Mai y Naru se sigan comportando de esa manera.- protesta desesperado Osamu.

-¿Y si forzamos a Mai irse?.- sugiere Masako.

-¿Y si tiene consecuencias?.- le responde con esa pregunta Ayako.

-Eso sería una posibilidad, ¿Qué hacemos?.-

-Creo que la única solución es hacer el exorcismo.- concluye Lin, el cual no encuentra otra alternativa.

-Manos a la obra, necesitamos buscar todo lo esencial para el exorcismo.- escucha a Masako, decírselo al grupo al este partir a sus habitaciones, en busca de lo necesario.

Si el episodio del cristal no lo hubiera provocado Mai, creería que Naru confeso sus sentimientos a ella, pero parece que todo indica que _Narukaima Toyotomi II Hideyoshi_, ha tomado el cuerpo de Naru prestado, al igual que _Maida Leita Dawson,_ el de Mai.

En esta ocasión queda claro que el amor entre Maida y Narukaima, es un

_Amor trascendental_.

**Continuaraaaaa….!!!!.**

**¡Konichiwa!, como están chicas?!, tanto tiempo sin vernos!!, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, la verdad he tardado tanto por falta de inspiración y tiempo, xD!..**

**Espero que nos vemos prontoo!!, gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes y la paciencia del leer esta historia que se complica, bueno me tardo a causa de que no me es fácil escribir acerca de Naru y Mai, jajajaja como verán hago historias del Inuyasha y Kagome, por lo cual hacer otra serie me es algo difícil, pero no imposible.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes!, se los agradezco y a ladysakura100 (amiga) jajajaja por insistir en que publique algo rápido pero tardado.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Se Despide:**

**Fesabi.**


	7. Volviendo a la Normalidad

**Capitulo VII.- Volviendo a la Normalidad.**

-El momento en que los dejamos solos no era para que desataran sus pasiones.- menciona burlonamente al ver como Naru mantiene a Mai entre sus piernas mientras ambos mantienen un largo beso. -¡Jóvenes por favor!.- exclama al ver que ha logrado su cometido, el separar a Mai de Naru, lo cual ambos voltean a verlo, Mai avergonzada y Naru parece que lo desea matar por ello- creía Naru que hace tiempo que ya habías pasado por esa etapa.- se queja al tomar asiento en su lugar de trabajo, ahora es Naru quien se avergüenza un poco y Mai, se encuentra algo molesta.

-¿Etapa?.- pregunta molesta y también curiosa de saber sobre "esa etapa".

-¿No te ha contado Naru?...- finge estar sorprendido de que Naru no le contara, al estar riéndose interiormente, se iba a provechar un rato de esa situación.

-No, creo que lo olvido…-

-No quiero profundizar… todavía recuerdo el tiempo en que tenía que correr a las jovencitas que estaban como garrapatas con Naru, ¿no lo recuerdas?.- concluye con esa pregunta burlona.

-¿Garrapatas he?.- al levantarse de los brazos de Naru.

-Mai… no es lo que parece…- al tratar de justificarse, es la primera vez en su vida que el debe de dar una explicación.

-¡Y si vieras en las forma en que los encontraba!.- suelta aquello junto con una carcajada, ignorando la mirada de Naru.

-No me lo puedo imaginar.- responde de forma sarcástica, al cruzar sus brazos y darle la espalda a Naru.

-Mai… por favor.-

-¡No me toques!.-

-¡Mai!…-

-Ni de hablar sobre…-

-¡Lin, bien sabes que no era yo!.- exclama furioso hacia su mejor amigo, para tratar de arreglar aquel embrollo, no puede decirle a Mai, la verdad, no sin antes explicarle toda su historia, pero no es el momento para ello.

Lin suelta otra carcajada.

-Pequeña… por favor créeme…- susurra al envolverla entre sus brazos, posando su espalda en su pecho- por favor…- suplica, cerca de su oído.

-¿Me lo prometes?.- murmura débilmente.

-Te lo prometo.- responde fielmente, al girarla observa sus ojos marrones opacos.

-¿Seguro?.-

-Seguro…- sonríe al inclinarse a atrapar sus labios, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, escuchando el leve gemido ahogarse en su garganta.

Cada vez esta mas seguro que ambos están poseídos, Mai tiene el semblante radiante de Maida y Naru del de Narukaima, el que muestra en su fotografía, un Naru lleno de vida, de amor, hacia la chica que no tiene la menor intención de esconder, algo que el propio Naru envidia de ese hombre; de cierta manera le da pena el tener que volver a separarlos, por lo que tiene entendido a Narukaima lo asesinaron, dejando a Mai viuda antes de la boda o después de ella; pero es necesario para este caso resolverlo lo antes posible.

La puerta se abre separando a la pareja de aquel beso, la cual observa a todo el equipo entrar con un sin fin de cosas entre sus manos.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.-

-¿Hacer que, Masako?.- pregunta confundido Naru, al ver como John y Houshou comienzan hacer un circulo de sal alrededor de Mai y él.

Ignora la pregunta de Naru para comenzar a prepararse para el exorcismo, agua bendita, veladoras blancas para guiar a los espíritus al camino de la luz y que den el siguiente paso, hiervas al igual que por parte de John la Biblia.

-¿Qué hacen?.- pregunta al colocar a Mai detrás de él.

Lo ignoran por completo, observando como ese monje se encarga de hacer un círculo alrededor de los dos con sal, lo cual comienza a sentir una opresión en el pecho y parece que Mai, también lo siente al sostenerse de él con una mano y la otra tocar su pecho.

-¿¡Que hacen?.- pregunta desesperado, al envolver a Mai entre sus brazos, como si con ello pudiera protegerla.

Masako, Ayako, John, Lin y Houshou se colocan alrededor del círculo, John con su biblia y rosario en mano, Ayako y Masako con hierbas, al igual que Houshou a diferencia Lin simplemente se queda de pie.

-Nau maku man san da bazara dan kan.- repiten los cuatro a diferencia de John que comienza el ritual católico de exorcismo.

Comienza a sentirse débil y podría apostar que Mai también se encuentra de igual manera, no sabe que sucede pero el aire a su alrededor se vuelve pesado. El ritual japonés como el católico comienza a vencerlo poco a poco, sin comprender el por que.

-Naru…- susurra débilmente Mai, sin poder mantenerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas con Naru- tengo miedo…- confiesa.

-¡Alto!, deténganse.- exige, pero todos lo ignoran.

-Naru…- susurra Mai al enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Naru- te amo.- concluye cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-¡Mai!... ¡Mai!...- grita al tratar de moverla pero es inútil. ¡no otra vez no!, ¡no la perderá de nuevo!- ¡Deténganse maldita sea!.- exclama desesperado, al ver como todos a sus alrededor lo ignoran.

La opresión en su pecho continúa tanto que poco a poco comienza su vista a distorsionarse, sin querer soltar a Mai de entre sus brazos, cayendo por completo en aquel suelo.

-¡Lo logramos!.- anuncia Masako al querer acercarse ah ellos, pero la Mano de aquel monje la detiene. Sin comprender el por que, esta apunto de repelar, cuando algo llama su atención.

-¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE, OSMUND!.- grita Mai hacia todo el grupo sin perder de vista aquel hombre de ojos grises, de los cuales detrás de sus gafas se encuentra con la mirada desconcertada- ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TU LO MATASTE!...- trata de levantarse Mai, al gritar la ultima palabra pero vuelve a perder el conocimiento, al mismo tiempo que todas las velas a su alrededor se apagan a causa de una ráfaga que emerge de la nada. Concluyendo todo con tranquilidad y desconcierto a los presentes.

El silencio los envuelve de manera abrupta, aunque cada uno de los presentes se hace la misma pregunta _¿Qué demonios sucedió?, ¿Que fue eso?._

_El tiempo hace y deshace lo que logra hacer._

_Pero, cuando el amor esta presente, es imposible romper los lazos que unen, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido._

-.-

-¡Naru!, ¡Naru esta despertando!.- escucha la voz de Masako cada vez mas cerca.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunta confundido al llevarse su mano a la cabeza, en signo en que en verdad le duele.

-¡No recuerda nada!.- exclama llena de jubilo.

-¿Qué paso, Masako?.-

-¡Te posesiono Narukaima.- exclama con sencillez al estar a su lado sentada.

-Ah…- es lo único que logra decir, ¿lo posesiono Narukaima?, ¿como es posible?, si siente que todo lo que vivió fue real, los besos de Mai.

_-Naru…-_

_-¿Quieres seguir?.-_

Cierra sus ojos al sentir de nuevo esa ola de deseo que se desata en su interior, ¿en verdad Narukaima habrá tomado su cuerpo?, no lo siente así.

-¿Y Mai?.- pregunta al abrir sus ojos los cuales buscan a Mai.

-Esta siendo cuidado por Osamu y Houshou.- expone tranquilamente sin importarle que suceda en verdad con Mai.

-¿Por qué?.- por mas que intente levantarse se siente algo débil, y dar muestra de celos no cree que le vaya a ayudar, aunque es raro volver a tener ese control en su interior con respecto a Mai.

-Maida tomo posesión de su cuerpo, también.-

-¿Y el que no estemos en la misma habitación, a que se debe?.-

-Masako pensó que si los manteníamos juntos podrían los espíritus poseerlos de nuevo, no sabemos que paso en el exorcismo, fue distinto a los demás.- le explica Ayako.

-¿Qué paso?.- eso en verdad no lo recuerda.

-Nada sin importancia, Naru… solo que pienso que es mejor que Mai se vaya con Ayako, así no tendremos el peligro de que ambos vuelvan a poseerlos.- algo le decía que Maida y Narukaima, todavía se encuentran dentro del cuerpo de Mai y Naru, pero si los mantiene lejos, no podrían tomar ellos posesión de sus cuerpos, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ella, ha luchado con Mai desde hace tres años atrás, y esta segura que con Maida no podría ganar.

-¿Lin?.-

-Esta con Mai.-

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos con ellos.- al levantarse de la cama y con pasos lentos pero firmes para acercarse a la salida.

-Pero Naru…-

-Creo que tienes razón Masako, es mejor que Mai regrese.- la interrumpe al salir del lugar.

¡Si!, ¡Naru regreso!...

-.-

_-Te amo, mi Maida… mi Mai…-_

_-¿Enserio?...-_

_-Por supuesto que si.- al sentir como toma con sus manos su rostro._

_-¿No es por nuestro compromiso, forzoso?.-_

_-Me robaste el corazón desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos marrones.-_

_-De la misma forma en que me lo robaste a mi.- sonríe al sentir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad._

_-Te amo…-_

_-Yo te amo mas.- susurra al dejarse besar._

Abre sus ojos, enfocando imágenes borrosas que lentamente comienzan a aclararse.

-¡Mai despertó!.-

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunta confundida.

-¡Oh mi niña!, estábamos muy asustados.- los brazos de Houshou-sama la rodea, sintiéndose un poco asfixiada y adolorida.

Gime de dolor…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estas lastimada?.-

-Me duelen los moretones.- explica, pero a u vez se pregunta, ¿Por qué?, en la mañana se sentía muy bien, ¿por que ahora de nuevo los dolores?

-Es normal, al no tener ya a Maida dentro de ti, tu cuerpo ya regresado a la normalidad.- explica Osamu, ganando toda su atención.

-¿Cómo?.-

-Si, tú y Naru estaban posesionados por los espíritus de Maida y Narukaima.-

-¿Enserio?.-

-Si.-

¿Pero como?, si recuerda todo lo que ha vivido, excepto la parte donde entran todo con cosas en sus manos, eso le es borroso, pero lo demás es claro como si ella lo había vivido, no otra persona.

Los besos de Naru…. El estar apunto de entregarse a él.

-¿Tienes fiebre?.- Osamu toca su frente al ver como Mai toma un color rosado.

-No…-

-¡Miren quien ya despertó!.- exclama Masako al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Y como estas?.- la pregunta de Lin ocasiona que enfoque sus ojos en Naru.

-Bien…-

-¡Pero no recuerda nada!.- sonríe Masako, al ver de reojo a Mai- y supongo que Mai tampoco.- concluye observándola por completo.

-¿Recordar?...-

-Si, Naru no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado desde que despertó, hasta ahora.- sonríe de forma maliciosa.

-Ahhh…- lo único que expresa escociendo su mira de sus amigos y Naru, ¿así que no recuerda nada?... y pensar que tenía la esperanza que si lo hiciera y saber si en verdad él siente algo por ella, pero parece ser que todo fue producto de Narukaima.

-Naru ha decidido que Mai se vaya de regreso a casa.- escucha a Masako informar, mientras su corazón recibe un golpe directo de dolor.

-¿Enserio?.- se asombra Lin, al ver a Naru, el cual simplemente asiente sin decir palabra alguna.

-Para que esperar a que llegue el anochecer, Ayako acompaña a Mai por su equipaje y yo voy por el suyo con compañía de Osamu.- informa Masako al estar tan sonriente que no lo percibe ni Mai ni Naru.

-.-

Naru ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra, todos se encuentran esperando al taxi que llevara a Ayako y a ella de vuelta al aeropuerto y así a casa.

-¡Ya llego!.- exclama emocionada Masako.

Y Masako gana…

Ve a Osamu tomar su maleta junto con la de Ayako y posarla en la cajuela del coche, el cual el conductor le ayuda amablemente.

-Bueno Mai, te cuidas mucho y no te portes mal.- le sonríe Osamu.

-Tratare…- murmura al corresponder su sonrisa.

-Nos veremos pronto.- promete, al darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi niña, te cuidas y te prohíbo salir con hombres.- concluye con una risa al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Ayako es la que me esta influyendo.- responde a aquella sonriente, a pesar de que por dentro se encuentre triste.

El taxista le abre la puerta de atrás, dándole las gracias con una inclinación, tomando asiento, al fijarse en Naru, a un lado de Lin, sin verla en absoluto, se encuentra hablando con él y no le importa que ella se vaya, eso demuestra que a Naru no le importa en absoluto.

-¡Ahhhh!, espera un momento Mai, se me olvido algo dentro.- le menciona Ayako al verla asomarse por la puerta y cerrársela al adentrarse con Masako dentro de la mansión.

Cierra sus ojos al dejarse caer en el asiento de atrás, conteniendo las lagrimas que desean salir, ¿Por qué el amor duele tanto?, ¿eso habrá sentido Maida al perder a su amado?.

Apenas es conciente que los seguros del auto se cierran, abre sus ojos cuando siente el motor de este encenderse, fijando su vista a su lado y Ayako todavía no llega.

-¡Oiga!, no ha llegado mi amiga.- protesta, hacia enfrente dándose cuenta que no hay nadie.

¡Oh por Kami!...

Gira rápidamente a ver como el taxista esta platicando con Osamu, John y Houshou-sama, mientras que los vidrios del carro comienzan a elevarse.

¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!.

-¡Naru!... ¡Naru!.- grita desesperadamente al querer salir del carro, pero las puertas no se abren por mas que impulsa el botón de seguridad ha abrirse.

-¡NARU!...- grita al sentir como el carro comienza a moverse, lo cual da golpes en el vidrio de atrás llamando la atención de todos.

A penas puede creer lo que esta viendo, Mai gritando desde la parte de atrás del carro, al este moverse, ve rápidamente que el taxista esta a lado de Osamu y Ayako sale de la mansión junto con Masako.

-¡¿Pero como?.- exclama el taxista al correr junto con todos siguiendo al taxi que comienza a rodear la mansión.

Escucha los grito de Mai llamarlo, al carro tomar velocidad, sin que nadie pueda alcanzarlo.

-¡Mai!... ¡Mai!...- grita aterrado al seguir corriendo.

Trata de irse hacia el asiento del conductor, pero el carro se mueve de una forma brusca que su cabeza se estrella contra la puerta, lo cual ocasiona que todo a su alrededor se vuelva negro.

-¡Se va a estrellar!.- grita Masako al pararse y ver como el carro toma aun mas velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia un enorme árbol.

-¡MAI!.- grita con todas sus fuerzas al ver como sin poder hacer nada el carro se estrella contra el árbol, destruyéndose toda la parte de enfrente.

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!... tanto tiempo sin vernos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, ya dentro de poco se sabrá lo que paso y el misterio, aunque algunas ya lo han adivinado, ¿o me equivoco?. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco de verdad. Algunas me preguntan, cuanto falta para que termine la historia, falta poco (les mentiría con el un numero de capítulos especifico), debemos de terminar este caso, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por todo!, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, lo mas pronto que pueda. ¡Gracias por sus mensajes!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. ¿Fin del Caso?

**Capitulo VIII.- ¿Fin del Caso?. **

A penas es capaz de moverse, observando que todo a su alrededor se ha vuelto silencioso, el grito de Masako con Ayako ha quedado ahogado en sus gargantas. Humo sale del automóvil, trayendo de nuevo su alma a su cuerpo, para correr hacia donde esta el carro, temiendo que este explote y muera Mai, si es que no ha muerto, no Mai… _su_ Mai no puede morir.

No sabe si es el único el cual corre hacia donde está el automóvil, abre la puerta de la cual Mai, se encontraba sentada antes del accidente, sintiendo como su corazón se detiene al ver a Mai inconsciente –eso desea pensar- entre el asiento trasero y el asiento delantero.

-¡Mai!... ¿me escuchas?.- su voy tiene aquel matiz de desesperación, al tomarla entre sus brazos y salir del automóvil. Alza el rostro observando a Lin a pocos metros.

-¡Naru, cuidado!.- grita a su protegido a ver como este no alcanza a correr con Mai, siendo alcanzado por la explosión del carro, lo cual saca a todo el equipo volando varios metros, siendo él que aterrice de espaldas, buscando a Naru y a Mai a su alrededor, pero la nube de humo le impide aquel acceso.

-¡Naru!... ¡Naru!.- los gritos de Masako llaman su atención, corriendo hacia esa dirección.

-Estoy bien…- susurra débilmente hacia Masako, gracias a que Lin le dio un grito de "cuidado" tuvo el tiempo suficiente de proteger a Mai con su cuerpo, siendo él el que recibiera el impacto de la explosión; observa entre sus brazos a Mai todavía inconsciente, lo sabe ya que puede sentir su respiración tranquila, aunque se encuentra preocupado por el golpe que tiene en la frente, ya que hay muestra de sangre.

-Me preocupaste.- reprocha, al sentir que el aire le ha regresado a saber que _su _Naru, se encuentra perfectamente, lástima que tuvo que salvar a Mai; no es que deseara su muerte, es simplemente cuestión del destino, y Naru se metió en el destino de que Mai muriera en el automóvil.

-¿Sabes que sucedió?.- pregunta a Masako, ella debió de haber visto algo, por algo es la médium de ese grupo de investigación, ¿no?.

-No lo sé…- y no miente, en ese caso se siente fuera, no ha podido ver ni sentir nada, y es tan frustrante.

-¿Se encuentran bien?.- alza su rostro para ver a su mejor amigo sonriéndole, vaya nunca pensó que Lin fuera a sonreírle en esa situación.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso?.- y vaya que es una pregunta que parece ser que todos a su alrededor desean una respuesta.

-Vamos a dentro. Mai necesita descansar y saber si se encuentra bien.- aunque lo último alza su ceja en señal de que si Mai no se encontrará bien, Naru no estaría tan tranquilo.

-Sí….- susurra al incorporarse con una Mai entre sus brazos, mientras observa a John, el monje y Ayako, junto con personal de la mansión tratar de apagar las llamas que van consumiendo poco a poco las hojas de aquel gigantesco árbol.

-.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- le pregunta Ayako.

-Bien…-

Después de despertar en la recamara que comparte con Naru, ella se quedó con Ayako ya que los demás se encontraban bajo presión ejercida por Naru; en buscar que fue lo que sucedió para que el taxi se estrellara contra el árbol, casi provocando su muerte, si no es porque Naru la salva.

-Si hubieras visto la cara de terror de Naru, me creerías que en verdad siente algo por ti.-

-Ayako…- como si decir su nombre simplemente hiciera que dejara el tema por la paz, que poco la conoce Mai, pero bueno, no es recomendable que ella se altere en su estado; mira que primero caerse de las escaleras, ser posesionada por el espíritu de Maida y para terminar casi morir.

Apenas puede creer que su vida hace unas horas atrás pudo haber terminado, gracias a Naru que se encuentra a salvo, según Ayako, él fue el único que se atrevió a correr hacia el auto rápidamente y sacarla, mientras que los demás se encontraban en shock. Lin la revisó dio su diagnóstico -ya que tiene una especialidad en medicina- que lo único que ocupaba es descanso, por lo cual la dejaron con Ayako, siendo innecesaria su ayuda.

-Es una lástima que toda nuestra ropa se perdiera.-

-La mía, querrás decir.- corrigiendo a su amiga.

-Dejame recordarte jovencita que perdi una gran cantidad de ropa, simplemente me quede con dos mudas.- lo último lo dice como si aquello fuera un pecado capital.

-Yo sin nada.- y lo peor de todo es que al Ayako también perder su ropa, ella no tendría la posibilidad de poder cambiarse y mucho menos ponerse una pijama en esa noche.

-Regresando a Tokio debemos de ir al centro comercial y Naru pagar todos nuestros gastos.- informa sonriente Ayako lo cual le arranca una sonrisa ante sus ocurrencias, ya quisiera ver que Naru pague todos los gastos en ropa que planearía gastar Ayako.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?.-

-No lo sé…-

-Ya va a anochecer.- menciona al ver por la ventana el astro rey escondiéndose detrás de las montañas.

-No creo que vayan a continuar en la noche, mas por lo que sucedió el día de hoy.-

Desearía poder terminar aquel caso, no logra comprender que es lo que sucede o bien descifrarlo por completo y los sueños en esa ocasión no le han ayudado, aun mas no ha tenido nada relevante al caso, o ¿sí?; un momento, ¡Si ya sabe!, si reúne las piezas del rompecabezas, podría…

-Ayako, lo tengo.-

-¿Tener que?.- pregunta al mirarla y preguntarse si Mai no se golpeó fuerte la cabeza.

-Dicen, que Maida y Narukaima se casaron aquí mismo, si eso eh de suponer.- comienza a narrar- también creo que Narukaima murió aquí mismo y podrían estar sus restos al igual que los de Maida enterrados en alguna parte de la mansión…- medita- el… ¡El árbol!, yo soñé con él, ahí está enterrado Narukaima.- al recordar aquel sueño aterrador donde estaba ella sepultando a Naru, pero no era Naru era Narukaima.

-¿El mismo donde te estrellaste?.-

-¡Sí!, hay que decírselo a los chicos.- hace ademan de querer pararse de la cama pero Ayako se lo impide al volver a recostarla.

-Los llamare.- al tomar un wokitoki, y comenzar a pasar la información que Mai acaba de proporcionarle, por lo cual John al ser el que receptor informa al demás equipo, quedando en reunirse Naru, Lin, Masako, el monje y él en el árbol- nos avisaran si es verdad.-

Si es así, entonces los sueños que tuvo con Naru también están ligados a los casos, ¿pero hasta qué punto?, no puede contar todos porque se podría delatar en sus sentimientos a Naru, ¿y si no lo hace y es esencial para resolver el caso?, ¡demonios!, en esos momentos desearía no tener ningún sentimiento de amor hacia Naru.

-¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... tuviste razón Mai, hay alguien enterrado debajo del árbol. - le informa Ayako con una sonrisa, lo cual ella corresponde débilmente- Naru, dice que mañana en la mañana se dedicaran a desenterrarla, haremos el ritual correspondiente y si sobrevivimos una noche sin esencial sobre natural, quedará cerrado el caso, ¿no es emocionante?.-

-Claro que si Ayako.- menciona con pesar, si ese caso termina entonces volverían a la normalidad de Tokio; vaya y ella que se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con Naru.

-.-

El terror que sintió en el momento en que pensó que Mai pudo haber muerto en aquel accidente casi lo vuelve loco, ese sentimiento que desea no volver a tener nunca más, ahora la observa a su lado, profundamente dormida acorrucada entre sus brazos, claro que eso no lo sabe Mai; al momento de dormir, le presto una camisa suya lo cual él tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarla, besarla y llevarla a la cama a descansar entre sus brazos –aunque lo último lo está cumpliendo-, espero a que ella durmiera para atraerla hacia sus brazos y sentir solo en ese momento que su alma se encuentra descansando.

_Hoy casi la pierdes, ¿eso no te hace cambiar de opinión?._

Desearía poder cambiar de opinión, decirle a Mai que la ama, golpear a Osamu y al monje por querer invitarla a salir, prohibirle que hable con hombres y sea tan amable con ellos, encerrarla en su departamento y hacerle el amor hasta poder calmar ese deseo, pero él es tan cobarde que sabe que no sería capaz de confesarle a Mai tales sentimientos, no podría resistir si ella lo rechazara; prefiere amarla en silenció.

…_El temor es el peor enemigo…_

-.-

Abre sus ojos a causa de la luz que se filtra por la ventana, sintiéndose demasiado cómoda, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que Naru la mantiene entre sus brazos, sin querer moverse y así no despertar a Naru, contemplándolo tan pacifico, su respiración es lenta, sonriendo al verlo tan guapo, es como si el Naru frío desapareció, un Naru del cual si tuviera la oportunidad desearía poder despertar a su lado todos los días, pero sabe bien que aquello es imposible. Desearía poder besarlo, como el día de ayer.

Se acomoda aún más entre los brazos de Naru, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de esté, el cual simplemente suspira y la atrae aún más hacía él.

_Lo ama_ de eso está segura.

-.-

-Me queda demasiado grande Naru.- menciona al ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, Ayako perdió su ropa en la explosión y de Masako no creo que quieras ponerte sus kimonos, es lo único que tengo Mai.- al girarse y observar a Mai con su ropa, su pantalón lo trae doblado, su playera remangada y se mantiene descalza.

-Me siento tan rara…- y no miente, el tener la ropa de Naru puesta la hace sentir bien y a la vez rara.

-Vamos hay que terminar con este caso, desenterrando a ese "ser".- encaminándose a tomarla entre sus brazos a causa de que Mai no tiene zapatos ya que los suyos se perdieron en la explosión, una suerte de que ella este con vida.

A pesar de que no desea recargar su cabeza en el hombre de Naru le es imposible, al este traerla entre brazos, tuvo que ponerse la ropa de Naru al despertarse y no tener nada más que usar, lo cual Naru no la dejo vestirse en el baño, mencionando que no desea por el momento perderla de vista, lo cual él tuvo que darse la vuelta así permitiéndole un poco de intimidad.

-Buenos días Mai.- le saluda Osamu con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Osamu.-

-No es momento para saludos, ¿tienen todo listo?.- pregunta Naru, al caminar fuera de la mansión.

Todo el grupo de investigación rodea la zona donde el taxi se estrelló, Naru deja a Mai en el piso pero sin soltarla de la cintura lo cual la sorprende a ella tanto al equipo, excepto una persona que conoce demasiado bien aquel hombre frío; un sonrojo adorna el rostro de Mai, al mismo tiempo que John, Osamu, Lin y Houshou, comienzan a escavar, mientras que Masako y Ayako preparan el ritual que ayudara al espíritu a cruzar y reunirse con Maida, si ese fuera el caso.

-¡Encontramos algo!.- grita John.

-¡Mai tenía razón!, es… ¡ Narukaima Toyotomi II Hideyoshi!.- anuncia Osamu, ocasionado que Mai, se debilite entre los brazos de Naru, el cual la sostiene.

-No… no…- balbucea entre los brazos de Naru.

-Hay que sacarlo.- la voz de Lin llega hasta su oídos.

Ve como un ataúd sale del hoyo que hicieron los hombres del equipo, reconociéndolo al instante, el mismo ataúd que vio que era enterrado Naru en su sueño.

_-Mai, lo siento tanto.- escucha la voz de una mujer atrás de ella, al encontrarse, hincada a lado en el agujero que es preparado para sumergir el ataúd de su esposo._

_-Hija…- esa voz la obliga alzar su rostro encontrando a su padre a su lado, abriéndole sus brazos lo cual ella se levanta a refugiarse en ellos estallando a un más de dolor- lo siento tanto cariño.-_

_Nadie lo siente tanto como ella._

_-Naru siempre estará contigo, aún más en este lugar.- las palabras de su padre desean darle ánimo, pero lo único que logran es hacerla recordar que debajo de ese enorme árbol -En el cual ahora están sepultando a Naru-fue la primera vez que lo vio, tan seguro de sí mismo que le robo el corazón con una mirada._

El dolor de nuevo la atraviesa, comenzando a sollozar, lo cual Naru simplemente la atrae entre sus brazos, dejando que desahogue aquel dolor.

-Tranquila, Mai… tranquila.- escucha las palabras de Naru que tratan de tranquilizarla, pero es inútil, ese dolor es tan fuerte que apenas es capaz de soportarlo, es como si algo dentro de ella diera rienda suelta a tanto dolor.

-¡Ayako, Masako, comiencen con el ritual!.- escucha a Lin dar órdenes de manera rápida, sin comprender por qué hasta que lo observa y simplemente lee en sus labios el nombre de _Maida_, siendo consiente que al momento de sacar la tumba pudiera que el espíritu de Maida posesionara a Mai, ocasionándole todo aquel dolor desgarrador- ¡Rápido!.- los gritos de Lin apenas alzar a escuchar.

Si Mai sigue con aquel llanto y ese dolor podría traerle graves consecuencias, como el que Maida se apoderara por completo del cuerpo de Mai, necesitaba parar aquel llanto; pero, ¿Cómo?

Apenas es capaz de escuchar las órdenes de Lin, los rezos de John, las palabras del monje, Ayako y Masako.

-Mai… ¡Mai!, ¿me escuchar?... ¡Mai!.- al llamarla mientras observa su rostro el cual revela un terrible sufrimiento- ¡Mai!...-

-¿Naru?...- susurra débilmente Mai entre sollozos.

-Si…- responde al limpiar con su mano las lágrimas.

-Duele…- solloza.

-Mai, por favor…- es la primera vez que él suplica.

-¿Por qué?...-

-Te Amo…- confiesa al inclinarse a capturar aquellos labios temblorosos.

Observa a la distancia a Naru inclinándose a besar a Mai, lo cual está a punto de terminar el conjuro de liberación, y antes de que este termine un fuerte viento golpea a todos a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño remolino, pasando por cada uno de los integrante y terminar hacia donde se encuentra la pareja, moviendo sus cabellos y ropa, y así como apareció desaparecer, dejando a Naru y a Mai inconscientes sobre el pasto, y todo a su alrededor un silencio total.

_¿Eso es todo?, ¿se acabó?._

Dos preguntas que cada uno de los integrantes del equipo desean formular y obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-.-

Se encuentran despidiéndose, gracias al ritual del día anterior la atmosfera pesada que rodeaba la casa ha desaparecido, en esa noche no se sintió ningún movimiento paranormal, y por primera vez después de muchos años, reino la paz en aquella mansión. Según lo que le conto Ayako, tanto Naru y ella durmieron hasta esa mañana que se despertaron, y le relato lo sucedido en el ritual de liberación de Narukaima, lo cual provoco en ella un sonrojo, atrayendo la risa de Ayako; de algo se alegraba que por fin después de tantos años por fin Maida y Narukaima se han reunido, demostrando que él amor es un poder que no repara en tiempo, distancia, época y mucho menos si uno se encuentra vivo o muerto.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!.- le agradecen.

-No hay de que, es nuestro trabajo.- menciona sonriente a lado de Naru.

-¿Seguros que no desean quedarse otro día más?, podrían disfrutar del paisaje y los servicios que tenemos.-

-Debemos de volver al trabajo.- con esa respuesta dada de Naru, el dueño del lugar se abstiene de insistir aún más.

-Será en otra ocasión.- y así ella lo espera, por lo menos regresar ella en unas vacaciones que Naru desee darle.

-Hasta luego señora.-

Un sonrojo se apodera de ella al mismo tiempo que su corazón se apachurra al saber que aquello es simplemente una ilusión, no está casada con Naru y nunca lo estará.

-.-

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!.- grita Ayako sonriente al pisar el aeropuerto de Tokio.

-¡Si por fin!, después de casi dos semana, pudimos resolver el caso.- menciona aliviado Osamu, a su lado.

-Pueden ir a descansar, no reunimos dentro de dos días, para volver a trabajar.- hace mención Naru llamando y sorprendiendo a todo el equipo, ¿desde cuándo Naru da días de descanso?, vaya eso es nuevo, pero nadie protesta, solamente se limitan a obedecer, Houshou-sama desaparece después de despedirse de ella, continua Ayako y John; Osamu menciona el querer acompañarla hasta su casa, lo cual no encuentra ninguna excusa buena para negarse, aceptando el ofrecimiento de este.

-¿No quieres que nosotros te llevemos, Mai?.- le pregunta Naru, deseando aceptar su propuesta pero, sería una grosería hacia Osamu.

-Gracias Naru, pero Osamu puede llevarme.-

-Andando Lin.-

-Naru, ¿crees que a mí me puedan llevar?.- pregunta sonriente Masako.

-Claro…- y la respuesta de Naru, ha quedado claro quién gana, _Masako_, como siempre ella obtiene que Naru la invite a salir, estar tiempo con el después del trabajo y ahora llevarla a su casa; debería de olvidarse de él.

-Después te llevo tu ropa, Naru.- hace mención de aquel detalle obteniendo solamente una sentamiento por parte de Naru, una sonrisa por parte de Lin y una mirada asesina de Masako.

-Vamos, Mai.- al guiar a Mai desde la cintura hacia fuera.

-Si…-

-Vaya, sí que fue un caso duro, ¿no?.-

-Sí.- responde al abordar el taxi que Osamu obtuvo para ambos.

-Qué bueno que termino.- las palabras alegres de Osamu llegan a sus oídos, siendo consiente que ha terminado ese caso y la relación, si es que había una con Naru ha terminada de igual manera, y aquello le duele, en verdad le duele, saber que sus ilusiones después de tanto tiempo han terminado por alcanzarles la realidad.

**Continuaraaaaá…!.-**

**¡Konichiwa!, después de tanto, tanto, pero tanto tiempo he regresado, y aquí les traído un capitulo, deseándoles ¡Feliz Navidad! (atrasada), y ¡Feliz Prospero año nuevo!, que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

**Nos vemos (demasiado pronto)**

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi**


End file.
